


Chuck and Sarah v The New Lifestyle

by ride_clyde



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_clyde/pseuds/ride_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah have been a couple for almost a year, when they discover something new about themselves that will change their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in Chuck. NO money is being made from this story.
> 
> This is a cuckolding story that includes creampie. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> It is slightly AU because and the Fulcrum timeline is off a bit, but that's not really germane to the story.
> 
> I have the next few chapters done already, I'll post them if there is an interest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chuck and Sarah V. The Lifestyle 

 

Chapter One: Who knew?

Unknown location: 2 October 2010  
2107 PDT

Chuck began to come out of the darkness as he heard a distant voice calling his name. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the voice. It seemed far away but it also seemed so familiar…Sarah!

As he struggled to regain consciousness, the recent mission events flooded back into his memory. He and Sarah had been tasked with recovering a list of Fulcrum agents from one Franco Martin, an international black marketeer in everything from weapons to sex slaves. Martin himself was a strikingly handsome man of almost forty, with piercing blue eyes. 

Castle: 29 September 2010  
0830 PDT

Chuck, Sarah and Casey were at their usual briefing stations, Casey standing to the left, Chuck in the center and Sarah standing on the right. They were currently examining some surveillance photos involving their next mission.

He didn’t say anything, but Chuck noticed Sarah’s gaze lingering on the picture of Martin lounging beside a pool with several bikinied beauties. He jealously watched as she unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes travelling up and down the briefing photo of Martin standing next to the pool, a drink in his hand, having obviously just recently exited the water. His dark hair was slicked back to his head and water was glistening as it dripped down the front of his tanned, rock hard abs. The water also made the fabric of Martin’s swimsuit cling around his mid section, and while Chuck couldn’t see anything too explicit in the photo, it was plainly evident that there was quite a bit hiding under the swimsuit.

There was a flush to Sarah’s face as she angled away from him and the briefing photo so that her attention was now back to General Beckman’s face on the monitor to the right side of the briefing area. 

“What is the mission plan General?” Sarah asked. Chuck was sure that no one else in the briefing would notice, but he detected a slight, almost husky, hitch to Sarah’s voice as she verbalized the question.

“Martin is having a meet and greet at his estate in Santa Monica this Saturday night. Chuck and Sarah, you two will attend the party as Charles Carmichael, software developer and his free spirited girlfriend. Martin should be eager to meet Chuck as he is interested in an encrypted tracking program that Chuck has written that would enable Martin to more securely monitor all of his various enterprises.“ The General stated in her normal stoic tone.

Chuck instantly wondered what “free spirited” meant and was inhaling to ask just that when General Beckman continued the briefing, interrupting the thought.

“The primary plan is for Sarah to keep Martin distracted, allowing Chuck to hack into Martin’s system via the computer in Martin’s office on the top floor of the estate. If the primary plan fails, the backup plan will be for Chuck to provide Martin with the software, which also contains a virus that will lead us to where Martin is securing all his various assets,” The General continued as suddenly a photo of the exterior of Martin’s estate as well as the floor plan replaced her image on the monitor.

‘Great,’ Chuck thought,’ a seduction mission.’ At least that explained what the General meant by “free spirited”. Chuck HATED when Sarah had to throw herself at marks and flirt shamelessly in order to obtain the mission goals. He felt that it was degrading to women, especially his Sarah, and that it shouldn’t be necessary. He could not, however, deny the frequent successes the team had because of her “talents.”

Chuck wasn’t jealous…much. He knew that after years of skirting the issue, he and Sarah were together and they were in love. He also knew that her flirtations would not lead to anything as Chuck and Sarah had been making love for about a year now. He liked to tenderly explore her marvelous body, stopping at each sensitive area to lightly kiss and tease. All before slowly making each other climax in the epitome of a demonstration of their love.

He knew that their sex life was good and that he shouldn’t be worried, but he still hated the idea. There had to be another alternative.

“General, I don’t think it’s necessary for Agent Walker to have to provide a distraction. I should be able to crack the system remotely once I am inside the estate in just a matter of moments.” Chuck offered once the General had ceased her commentary long enough for him to interject.

“That’s okay General,” Sarah blurted out quickly while shooting a cold stare at Chuck. “I don’t have a problem making sure that Chuck is protected by providing a suitable distraction.” Again, Chuck noticed a slight catch to her voice as he watched her clasp her hands tightly in front of her. 

Apparently, Casey noticed it too.

“Heh” He grunted, under his breath. “I wonder if you’d be so keen to “protect”,” Casey said softly as he raised his hands and gestured for the double quotation, “Chuck if the mark was a short, fat 60 year old Hispanic guy.” He then leaned forward a bit so that he could smirk at Sarah.

Sarah ignored Casey’s comment but her flush intensified as she clasped her hands even tighter. Her highly erect nipples were now visible through the fabric on her blouse.

The air conditioning had just cut on, maybe she was cold.

‘Yeah, that’s it. She’s cold.’ Certainly she wasn’t attracted toward Franco Martin.

‘No! No way! She was just cold! Right??!!’

Unknown location: 2 October 2010  
2108 PDT

Chuck was cold, it was freezing. He wasn’t quite shivering, but he was close. He shook his head to try and regain some focus. The faraway voice, Sarah’s voice, seemed nearer.

“Chuck!” Sarah called, her voice still sounding like she was in a tunnel.

“God dammit Chuck, wake up! I need your help!” Chuck heard Sarah plead.

The fact that Sarah was pleading for his help jarred Chuck awake.

“Sarah!” Chuck exclaimed as he tried to move toward the direction her voice came from. He found , however, that he was unable to move. He was in a seated position, some kind of chair, and his arms were pinned to his sides, slightly behind his body.

Why was he so fucking cold??!!

Chuck opened his eyes and focused his attention on his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of storage room, as there were several file boxes lined against the wall to his right. There were no windows. The only light source was a stark florescent light that hung over his head, its hum the only interruption to the sound of Chuck’s own breathing in his ears.

Situational awareness. That’s what Sarah had called it during the training that she and Casey had been giving him to supplement the skills he’d gained with the download of the Intersect 2.0. Time of day, location, extent of any injuries, even the surrounding temperature were all processed and recorded.

He realized that he was seated in what looked like an old sturdy metal office chair. His ankles appeared to be unsecured but each arm was attached to the corresponding rear leg of the chair.

He wiggled his body to determine if he could tip the chair over. No luck, it was bolted to the floor.

Chuck also determined that he was currently sitting in said chair…naked.

Well, that explains the cold.

Wait…what?

Chuck began to panic as he continued to try and shrug off the effects of what he now remembered to be a tranquilizer dart. He began to violently struggle against his restraints as he again heard Sarah’s voice.

“Chuck!” Sarah yelled, “You’re okay! Look at me.”

He concentrated on where Sarah’s voice came from and gasped in horror when he was able to focus on her.

She was about fifteen feet in front of him, angled approximately twenty degrees away from him, restrained on what appeared to be some type of saw horse. It was similar to the type he had seen the construction workers using when the Buy More had been rebuilt last year.

Except he had never seen the construction workers use it like this.

Sarah was bent at the waist, her front torso resting against the foot and a half wide top of the saw horse. The height of the saw horse allowed for her legs, which were still encased by the white stockings that she had insisted on wearing, to barely reach the floor.

Her dress was gone and Chuck didn’t think that her feet would have touched the floor if she hadn’t still been wearing her five inch black stiletto high heels. Each of her legs was tied at the ankle and just above the knee to the corresponding leg of the saw horse. 

It offered a magnificent view of Sarah’s upturned pussy and ass.

“Enjoying the view Chuck?” Sarah quipped, snapping Chuck’s attention toward her face. Due to the angle that the saw horse faced away from him, Sarah had to turn her chin slightly toward her left shoulder to look at Chuck.

As Chuck looked at Sarah, he noticed that her left wrist was tied to the front leg of the saw horse, her arm as far down toward the floor as it would reach. He assumed that her right wrist was similarly secured, but he couldn’t tell from his vantage point. He also noticed that the weight of Sarah’s torso was smashing her left breast so that it was splayed flat against the top of the saw horse.

That couldn’t be comfortable.

“Chuck! Look at me!” Sarah said; with the pleading tone back in her voice.

“What happened Sarah? Where are we? And why the fuck are we naked?” Chuck whined, the panic evident in his voice.

“Calm down Chuck.” Sarah said. “We’re okay. Well, for right now anyway. As far as I can tell, we are still at Franco’s estate, probably somewhere in the basement.” 

She knew from speaking with Franco, what type of person that he was. He was intelligent, articulate and very sexy. Sarah also knew that there was a rather dubious reason that they were naked, and she found that it did not scare her as much as it probably should.‘In fact…’ she thought before shaking her head, ‘Stop it Walker..do NOT go there!’

She loved Chuck, she really did. He was passionate and sweet. There love making sessions were frequent, lengthy and satisfying. Still, there were times…

Chuck bristled at Sarah’s use of the familiar “Franco” in her description of their location. His mind instantly went back to the look on Sarah’s face earlier as she shamelessly flirted with Franco Martin near the pool’s bar at his estate. 

The same pool where the surveillance photos had been taken that Sarah had leered at. 

Her face had a look of pure joy as she laughed at something that Martin had said and casually placed her left hand on the forearm that he was holding his cocktail with. Chuck noticed that she had continually leaned forward, appearing to be concentrating on what Martin was saying, but actually just providing him with an unhampered view of her succulent breasts in her barely there black dress.

Sarah’s nipples were highly erect and visible behind the thin fabric of her dress. There was no denying it this time, she WAS attracted to Franco Martin and her body was betraying said attraction. There was no way this could be explained by being cold.

Cold! Chucks mind quickly returned back to the present as his eyes darted away from Sarah down into his own lap. His poor cock had shrunk back in between his thighs in a futile effort to keep itself warm. Chuck wondered if his cock, and my extension himself, would ever be warm again.

“Chuck!” Sarah once again spoke his name. “Are you even listening to me?” she hissed.

“Yeah, sorry. Lost my train of thought there for a second.” Chuck said sheepishly. He continued, “So, why DO you think that we are naked?”

“I don’t know, but it probably has something to do with Franco trying to get the information that we stole from him back.” Her mind raced with all the possibilities of how that could occur.

“What’s up with Franco? You two buds now?” Chuck asked with more venom in his voice than he intended as he stretched out his pronunciation of the name, his head bobbing from right to left.

“Really Chuck? Jealousy? THAT’S what you’re gonna go with here?” Sarah spat back at him.

“You were practically throwing yourself at him during the party! Could you have been any more blatant about rubbing your tits all over him?” Chuck countered.

“I was doing my job, Chuck. That is what I was here for, to distract him and to protect you!” She said before obviously collecting herself and visibly sighing. “I’m sorry if I made you jealous Chuck, I know you hate it when the mission calls for such actions, but they are necessary sometimes.”

Chucks rational mind knew that, knew that it was all just part of her job. A job that she was very, very good at. He still hated it.

“I know.” He said looking back up at Sarah’s face, causing her to break into a little smile.

“And it worked too, right? You were able to download the information before all hell broke loose, weren’t you?” Sarah inquired, knowing that she needed to take Chuck’s mind off of her earlier actions at the party.

But, by default, this caused her to remember those actions. It was easy to flirt with Franco, he was incredible sexy and VERY attentive. Remembering this caused her heart to flutter slightly.

“Yeah, true. I don’t know what tripped the alarms, though. I was very careful.” Chuck stated as he remembered being at the party after getting the information and thinking that they could finally leave the hell hole the party had become.

He had just met back up with Sarah when the alarms had all been activated and they bagan running towards the front of the estate. They had decided to hide the flash drive when it had become apparent that they were not going to be able to escape.

Chuck was able to hide the flash drive in an air conditioning vent in one of the bedrooms before they took off running again. After frantically darting down several hallways, they rounded a corner into a waiting group of Martin’s guards.

The last thing that chuck remembered before things went black was looking at the dart protruding from his chest.

Sarah’s stern tone demanded Chuck’s attention. “No matter what happens Chuck, DO NOT tell Martin where you hid the flash drive! Do you hear me Chuck? Do NOT tell him!” Sarah barked. She knew that things were probably going to get worse, but she had to offer Chuck something.

“Casey knows we are here so it is just a matter of time before he finds us!”

Casey! Chuck thought. Casey DID know they were there! Casey WOULD find them!

Suddenly Chuck was hopeful. That is until he looked down and was reminded that he was naked.

He really, REALLY didn’t want Casey to see him naked. 

It was cold. Really, really cold and his brain struggled to remember what the characters in that comedy on TV had once called it.

‘That’s right,’ he thought,’ shrinkage!’

Unknown location: 2 October 2010  
2112 PDT

Chuck’s thoughts were interrupted when a previously unnoticed door opened up and Franco Martin entered the room. He was still wearing the light colored cotton slacks and chest hugging blue shirt that he had been wearing at the party. ‘Bastard’, Chuck thought, ‘He looks great! No wonder Sarah has the hots for him.’

He was followed by three large men that were probably Martin’s bodyguards. All three men were huge, almost as large as Casey. Each with bulging muscles that indicated they spent a large amount of time working out.

He flashed on two of the guards, Steve Cabot and Joseph “Jo Jo” Malone, as ex-military Special Forces types with likely ties to Fulcrum.

Fulcrum! Uh-oh. Things had just taken a turn for the worse.

The only thing of interest in the flash of the third guard, the largest of the three, was a charge for involuntary manslaughter. He showed a lengthy relationship to Martin, possibly all the way back to childhood. David Lopez was Martin’s friend, confidant and personal bodyguard.

And, apparently, he had beaten a guy to death in a bar.

No conviction; gotta love the Criminal Justice System!

The only indication that the guards were armed was some type of knife that was sheathed on Cabot’s belt. But, then again, in his and Sarah’s current state, the guards didn’t need any weapons. The men spread out to different parts of the room, taking positions in a semi circle around the two spies. Chuck couldn’t help but notice the bodyguards all leering hungrily at Sarah’s ass.

“You are awake I see. That’s good, it saves time.” Martin said as he casually strolled over and stood in front of Chuck. 

“Mister Carmichael, I believe that you have something of mine and I would like it back.” Martin stated a light, almost comical, tone in his voice.

“Mr. Martin-” Chuck started before he was interrupted, “Please. Do call me Franco. We are all friends here, after all.” Franco said waving his hand in a gesture to indicate the other occupants in the room.

“Mr. Mart-err Franco-” Chuck stuttered, “I don’t know what you are talking about! I don’t understand why you are treating us this way. We haven’t done anything!”

“Chuck-may I call you Chuck?” Franco inquired and Chuck nodded. “Chuck, we both know that is simply not true. I know that information was downloaded from my secure server to a location inside my estate. A check of the security cameras for that location showed that you were the only occupant of that room at the time.” He leaned forward slightly, “When my men went to investigate , they found you,” Franco stopped and turned so that he was now facing Sarah, “And your lovely girlfriend.”

Chuck couldn’t help but gulp as he watched Franco (Shit! Now I’m calling him Franco) cast an appreciative glance across Sarah’s ass. His eyes continued up the small of her back until Franco’s gaze stopped at the back of the Blond spies head.

“So you see, Chuck,” Franco continued, “there is no reason to deny your actions, and there is no reason for this encounter –“He paused and Chuck’s eyes went wide as he watched Franco reach out to squeeze the left cheek of Sarah’s ass with his right hand. Her body flinched involuntarily in response to Franco’s action, but Sarah did not make a sound. “-To be any more unpleasant than necessary.”

Chucks eyes were locked to the location of Franco’s hand as it continued to gently squeeze the succulent flesh of Sarah’s ass. He looked on in horror as Sarah shifted the weight on her legs so that she was actually rising to meet the large hand that was groping her.

‘Oh my GOD!’ Chuck thought. ‘Sarah actually liked this!’ 

Sarah was liking it. She could not help herself, the sensation that Franco’s hand was causing was driving her crazy. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline coursing through her, but she found herself hoping that Franco wasn’t going to stop.

‘She’s actually responding to his touch!’ Chuck thought in exasperation. ‘Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! She likes this and I’m going to be forced to watch!’

It was then that the unthinkable happened. Chuck felt the first twitch of his own cock as he watched Sarah responding to Franco’s actions. NO! This was NOT happening! This DID NOT excite him!

Chuck’s cock seemed to disagree as it suddenly appeared from its hiding place between his thighs, no longer concerned with the cold.

“I would hate for your lovely girlfriend to suffer because of your actions Chuck. That would be such a shame.” 

Chuck could not take his eyes off of the spectacle as his cock continued to grow.

“Last chance, where is my data?” Franco said as he stopped squeezing Sarah’s ass cheek. Instead, he took his middle finger and rubbed it up and down the slit of Sarah’s hairless pussy several times before allowing his finger to rest on the outside of her asshole.

Chuck opened his mouth to protest, deny, recite poetry, order pizza, Something!, but no words came out. His mouth just opened and shut in rapid succession.

“Although, I really don’t think that she is suffering too much.” Franco continued.

“Please.” Sarah whimpered as she turned her chin as far as she could in an effort to look up at Franco.

Chuck did not know whether Sarah was pleading for Franco to stop or for him to continue.

Franco didn’t either.

“Please, what?” Franco said as his finger started slowly circling Sarah’s puckered asshole.

“Please, I need…” Sarah spoke breathlessly.

“What? Tell me what you need?” Franco hissed as he moved his hand down and spread Sarah’s pussy lips with his index and middle fingers.

“I need…” her words coming out in short bursts as she was now almost panting.

Franco’s fingers were now rubbing up and down the length of Sarah’s rapidly moistening slit.

“THAT!” Sarah screamed as he rammed first one finger and then two into her now sopping pussy.

Chuck could not believe his eyes as he watched Sarah stand as far as she could on the tips of her shoes, desperate to meet Franco’s fingers as they rapidly went in and out of her pussy. His ears were ringing and there was tightness in his chest that made it feel like someone was sitting on him. His thoughts were racing and he was struggling to breathe.

His mind was screaming for him to look away, but he was unable to rip his gaze away from Sarah’s pussy. Chuck’s cock had now risen to its full length and it stood there as a testament to how he felt about what he was witnessing. Sarah, his Sarah, was now begging to be finger fucked by the very man that they were after.

“Yes! Like that! Just like that” Sarah begged. “Fuck me, fuck my pussy!”

Realizing that she was past pretending that she was an unwilling participant, Sarah looked over to Chuck, expecting to see the heartbreak in his eyes. Instead, she was greeted by a look that could only be described as shock, with maybe a little lust mixed in as well. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed his raging hard on.

Sarah was surprised at the sheer luck of her current situation. The CIA would be proud of them for not revealing any information, Chuck seemed to want to watch her get fucked and she definitely wanted to get fucked, ‘Win, win, BIG win’

Franco stopped fingering her and slapped her ass, hard. Sarah bit her lip to keep from whimpering as she continued to lock eyes with Chuck. Sarah and Chuck both knew what the look in her eyes meant. It was pure animalistic desire.

From his point of view, Chuck could see Sarah squirm against the saw horse, her pussy now so wet with anticipation that juices were starting to slide down the inside of her thigh.

“Please! Please fuck me!” Sarah pleaded. “I need it bad!”

“Oh, you’re gonna get fucked like the whore that you are. But not like you think.” Franco said as he pulled his fingers from Sarah’s wet pussy and spread the juice over her asshole.

He slowly inserted a finger until it was in up to the second knuckle before pulling it almost all the way out. He was slow, gentle and methodical. He had done this before, prepped a woman to be anally fucked.

‘Oh yes’ she thought, her mind racing. ‘He’s done this before. But, then again, so have I.’ She knew that she needed to calm herself, to relax herself and her asshole in order for the experience to be less initially painful.

Her first few experiences with anal sex had been painful, her partners not knowing-or not caring-how to make it more pleasurable for her. It was Carina and Zondra that taught her that it could be a wonderful, fulfilling experience. Carina had taught her relaxation and training techniques on how to heighten the pleasure. She had even, on occasion, made Sarah cum by fucking her ass. Franco was no Carina (Who was?), but he seemed to know what he was doing.

Franco combined a second finger with the first, and Chuck watched as both fingers made their way into Sarah’s asshole. It startled him that rhythm of Franco’s fingers was as slow and seemingly gentle as it was. Chuck thought the action would be more forced, more violent. It sure would be if someone was sticking something in HIS ass. Right?

“No, please NO!” Sarah begged, not wanting to capitulate too quickly. Franco’s fingers were now buried deep in Sarah’s ass, fucking her with an increased rhythm that made Chuck’s own cock want to explode. With the palm of his left hand, Franco began to rub the front of his slacks.

Sarah moaned, “Please stop. Please not in my ass.” But she was once again rising and falling to meet the fingers probing her. She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t want him to stop. She wanted this. She needed this!

“Your words say stop, but your actions say otherwise. Don’t they whore?” Franco declared as he started to open the buttons on the front of his slacks.

When Franco opened the third button, his pants suddenly parted and his cock sprang out.

Chuck could see the length of the cock as Franco slowly began to stroke it with his left hand. It looked to be nine inches, about the same length as his own, but Chuck’s was probably a bit thicker. Chuck smirked at the small victory, until he remembered what was getting ready to happen.

“Tell me what you want whore. Tell me what you need.” Franco commanded, his fingers still fucking her dark hole.

“Fuck me! Oh God, please fuck me!” Sarah screamed with such intensity that it startled Chuck, causing him to visible jump in his chair.

“Where whore, where?” was the next question posed  
.  
“My ass, my ass! Please, fuck my asshole” Sarah begged, almost in tears.

Franco removed his fingers from Sarah’s ass, took more juice from Sarah’s pussy and started lubing his cock, stroking the entire length several times. As he moved behind Sarah, Franco’s pants fell to below his knees. He crab walked until he was positioned directly behind her raised asshole. He grabbed his cock and pushed the head of it inside Sarah’s waiting hole.

“Tell me again, whore. Tell me what you want.” Franco said as he continued pushing his cock into Sarah. 

It had been a while since she had been anally fucked, and the sharp pain that she felt initially was soon replaced by the feeling of pleasure that her mind was just beginning to remember. She briefly thanked her training for teaching her all types of “mission prep”, meaning that her canal had been cleaned as part of her dressing ritual.

When the full length of his cock was inside her, Sarah began to beg.

“Fuck me, Fuck my ass. Fuck me with that big cock!” she screamed. 

He had reached the depth that his cock would go, so Franco slowly started pulling it back out.When his cock had retreated to the point where once again just the head was inside her, he rammed it back in until his balls slapped against Sarah’s pussy. He repeated the process over and over, fucking her asshole, slowly increasing the pace. Both hands now gripped Sarah’s hips for leverage.

Chuck could not believe that he was witnessing Sarah taking a cock in her ass. He had always, ALWAYS, hated the idea of her flirting with a mark. Yet, here he was, with a hard on that he felt like he could cut diamonds with. 

It was like watching porn, except this wasn’t just some random actors; this was the woman that he loved. The woman that he loved was tied to a saw horse, begging to be, and actually being fucked senseless by an international bad guy. This stuff normally only happened on those fan fiction sites that Chuck used to read online when he was at Stanford.

Chuck was able to briefly pull his eyes from the spectacle that he was watching and shot quick glances at the three guards in the room. All three were watching with earnest as their boss pounded Sarah’s ass. It was obvious that they were excited, as Cabot and Malone were already rubbing their cocks through their pants. Lopez was shifting his weight repeatedly, trying to find a comfortable position for the hard cock in his pants.

Chuck’s attention was brought back to the couple when Franco blurted out, “You fucking whore, you’re gonna make me cum. I’m gonna shoot my hot load into that pretty little asshole.” His cock going in and out of Sarah at a frantic pace.

“That’s right! Give me your cum!” Sarah countered as she arched her ass against the cock slamming into her as hard as she could, struggling against the restraints. “Fuck me! Fuck my asshole! Fuck this whore’s asshole.”

The edges of Sarah’s vision had been grey since Franco had started slamming her in earnest and she was panting for air. She could not believe how good it felt getting fucked this way. She was not close to an orgasm, but she was having a very, very, good time.

Suddenly, Sarah felt Franco grab her hips forcibly as he thrust his cock into her the deepest that it had been. His hands shuttered against her hips and she felt the warmth of his cum as it shot inside her. 

“I’m cumming, you fucking whore! Here is your cum, OH GOD, HERE IT IS!!” Franco shouted as Sarah continued to beg him for more.

Chuck could see the white, creamy cum froth that stuck to Franco’s cock as he continued to pound Sarah’s asshole as he came. There was a glaze on it that reflected the over head light and with each thrust of Franco’s cock, more and more cum formed a ring, encircling the base until Chuck was sure that cum was going to splatter all over Sarah’s back when Franco slammed into her. 

It must have been an enormous amount of cum, because it had already started leaking out of Sarah’s still being fucked ass. It traveled down into the folds of her swollen pussy. 

Chuck was captivated. The thought of the volume of cum, as well as the sight of it starting to drip off of Sarah’s pussy lips and run down her thighs, drove Chuck to new extremes.

All the other noises and sights in the room disappeared as his vision focused with laser precision on the white substance. There was a steady stream that led from the bottom of Sarah’s gaped asshole, down into the folds of her pink swollen pussy, to where it began collecting between the slightly open lips.

Once it had pooled enough in her pussy that it began to overflow, Chuck watched a stream extend down approximately four inches from Sarah’s pussy. Time seemed to come to a standstill as the quarter inch wide stream hung there for a few seconds and then snapped back up slightly as a drop of the milky white cum dropped to the floor. The drops continued as Franco thrust his cock as deeply as he could into Sarah’s waiting asshole and held it there.

A few more drops fell before slowly coming to a stop but the stream still dangled there, seemingly defying gravity.

What seemed like an eternity to Chuck passed as he intently stared at the cum stream before it started swinging side to side. The movement of Franco slowly removing his cock from Sarah’s ass caused most of the stream to drop as one big glop.

Chuck was mesmerized as the entire streaming process was repeated when Franco’s cock was finally removed. A new volume of cum dripped rapidly down into her pussy and then onto the floor, where a small puddle was now forming. 

Chuck noticed the pool was not the milky white that it had been, but was now almost clear. The light overhead was again reflected into Chuck's eyes from the cum pool.

Franco pulled his slacks up past his knees and stopped when they rested on his thighs. Now that he was able to walk without crab stepping, he moved around to the front of the saw horse, towards Sarah’s head.

“Wouldn’t want your ass all over my clothes, would we whore?” He said, smirking.

She turned her head, laying on her right cheek, and opened her mouth. This was not the first time that she had tasted herself, or another woman, on someone’s cock. She knew what to expect. 

She hungrily opened her mouth and slurped as the length of the softening cock was pushed inside her. The mixture of Franco's cum as well as her own juices was not unpleasant. In fact, she quite enjoyed the taste.

“Umm.” Was all that Sarah was able to verbalize, “Clean me bitch, clean your ass and my cum off my cock.” Franco commanded through gritted teeth while slowly moving the length in and out of her mouth.

Sarah was concentrating on the now almost completely flaccid cock in her mouth when a hand grabbed her left hip and large cock was thrust quickly in her still wet pussy. 

‘Finally!” she thought.

Chuck had seen Lopez step forward as soon as Franco was clear from behind Sarah. In one fluid motion, he had unzipped his pants, removed his eight inches of hard cock, grabbed Sarah’s hip and violently thrust that cock into her pussy. Lopez seemed to be on a mission to tear up Sarah’s pussy because none of what he was doing could be considered foreplay. The violent slapping sound of Lopez on Sarah as they fucked was only interrupted by Franco’s voice.

“That’s good, you little slut. That’s good. Didn’t she do a fine job of cleaning my messy cock Chuck?” Franco asked as he stepped back, put his dick back inside his slacks to began buttoning them back up. He was fastening the top button as he reached Chuck’s chair, thankfully not blocking the view.

“Care to tell me where my data is now Chuck? Or should we continue?”

“Please, I don’t know what you are talking about. Please stop! Please let us go. “Chuck meekly pleaded.

Wait…what? 

Franco said “we.” ‘Oh, My GOD. They are all going to fuck her’

This new information did nothing to stave the overload to Chuck’s brain. They were all going to fuck her. They were all going to gang fuck his Sarah. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think! He couldn’t stop watching!

Sarah looked over at Chuck and saw the stunned look on his face, but she didn’t care. The only thing that she cared about at that instant was the cock that was persistently pounding her pussy. She didn’t even know whose cock it was, but it was doing the job. As intense as her sessions had been with Franco, she knew that it wasn’t going to be long before she came. She moaned as she begged the unknown cock to keep going.

“Fuck me! Fuck my pussy! You’re gonna make my pussy cum. Like that! Just like that! MAKE THAT PUSSY CUM! OH GOD! FUCK ME!” She screamed as the throes of an orgasm pulsed through her body. As she continued to climax, she was vaguely aware of the sound of her own voice. That voice begging to be fucked, begging to cum.

Chuck could not believe that Sarah was begging like she was. It was like she was a completely different person from what he knew. This person was consumed by a simple, primal need to be fucked. Like it was as crucial to her as the very air that she was breathing. She was being fucked like some kind of whore! 

Sarah WAS a whore! At least this version of her was. She had a deep yearning to be used and abused until she was spent. She was insatiable! She wanted the cock that was currently pounding her to KEEP pounding her. She felt the waves of her orgasm subsiding but her unknown lover continued to fuck her. 

After several minutes, the quickening pace of the cock inside her, warned her that the owner of said cock was close to cumming.

This knowledge, as well as the grunts being emitted from the man behind her that were now beginning to make it to her ears, brought another wave of pleasure. “Oh FUCK!” she screamed. “I’m cumming again! Fuck me! Fuck me god dammit!” 

Large hands grabbed both of her hips as a cock was violently thrust deep into Sarah’s pussy. She heard a simple “Unhhhh!!” as she felt the warm cum begin to fill her already juicy pussy. 

She was lost in her own pleasure as she felt squirt after squirt of cum entering her. “Fill me, fill me up you bastard. Give me that cum.” Was all that Sarah was able to articulate whilst cumming herself.

Chuck watched as Lopez dumped his load into Sarah. It wasn’t quite like it was while watching her with Franco. While there was still a froth that was clinging to his cock, the cum ring at the base didn’t appear to be as large as the one that had been on Franco’s cock. There was also no cum being collected by Sarah’s pussy. The droplets simply fell to the floor from Lopez’s cock on the back stoke from her pussy.

There was also no stream hanging down. When Lopez pulled his spent cock from Sarah’s pussy, most of the cum was expelled the same time. There was nothing to hinder it, as her pussy was now gaped open after the cock had been removed. It was as if someone had poured a cup of creamer from Sarah’s pussy onto the floor. 

Chuck noticed there was quite a pool developing underneath the saw horse.

“Where is my data Chuck?” Franco hissed. “Don’t you want to stop this?” There was no reply from Chuck, he was in a daze.

Lopez still had yet to say a word as he hitched his pants up and walked to the front of the saw horse. Sarah dutifully opened her mouth the best that she could but she was still struggling to catch her breath. She again tasted herself on a cock as it was forced into her mouth, this time as she gulped for air.

Lopez had barely cleared the back of the saw horse, when Cabot moved in, cock in hand. He too, thrust it inside Sarah’s now sloppy wet pussy. Chuck didn’t think that he was quite as large as the other two men had been, but it was possible that it only seemed that way because Sarah’s pussy was so wet. It had also been hard to tell because Cabot had moved in so quickly that Chuck’s view of him had been partially blocked by Lopez.

Lopez stayed in her mouth longer than Franco had, probably because she couldn’t be as thorough while struggling to breathe. Still, Sarah sucked and licked diligently, all while moaning happily. Not only did she have a cock in her mouth, but there was yet another cock in her pussy.

When his cock had been cleaned to his satisfaction, the man in front of her pulled it from her mouth. He stepped back, put his cock back and zipped his pants up. He then stepped behind her, out of Sarah’s line of sight.

Now that she could breathe properly, Sarah’s attention was on the current cock fucking her. She could feel it rapidly passing the slickness of her pussy lips as it moved in and out. It was not as large as the last, but she could again feel the pangs of pleasure as her pussy started to cum. 

“Ummm,” She purred. "I don’t know who you are, but you are going to make me cum again. Fuck Me! Fuck that pussy!”She said as her body was once again wracked by an orgasm.

Cabot didn’t appear to want to add to the collection of cum residing in Sarah’s pussy. Instead, after a few last thrusts, he pulled his cock from her pussy and began jerking it feverishly. 

Chuck watched as a stream of cum shot from the head of Cabot’s dick. It almost appeared to hang in mid air before it landed with a splat on Sarah’s lower back and ass cheeks. Several more shots of cum were delivered, landing on Sarah’s puckered asshole and spraying the outside of her gaped pussy.

Cabot never let go of his cock as he, too, moved toward Sarah’s mouth.

As the final man, Malone, moved in, Chuck’s eyes went wide with amazement. This guy had the biggest cock that Chuck had ever seen. It was porn-star big. It looked to be only ten inches long, but the head was the size of Chuck’s fist. There was no way that thing was going to fit in Sarah!

Before the next cock was thrust into her mouth, Sarah was able to glance at Chuck. She didn’t know why his eyes had gotten so big until she felt the head of the cock going into her asshole. It was LARGE, by far the biggest she had taken that day. She felt like she was being split open as the cock was slowly pushed into her.

Unlike the other two, the cock currently in her mouth remained hard. After cleaning her cum from it, it now appeared that she was going to get face fucked. The owner occasionally removed his cock from her mouth so that he could rub it on the outside of her face. He would slap her cheek with his cock a few times before putting it back in her mouth to resume fucking it. This process was repeated several times.

The entire time, Chuck heard Cabot’s words as he fucked Sarah’s willing mouth. “That’s right, bitch. Suck that cock! Suck that big cock like the slut that you are! You know you love getting mouth fucked. ALL sluts love getting mouth fucked!!” 

The monster cock in her ass was still moving in and out, but at least Sarah was starting to enjoy it. Of course, with a cock currently fucking her mouth, she could not let anyone know that. All she could do was moan and rise as best she could to meet both cocks.

As they watched Sarah hungrily slurping one cock while still being pounded from behind by another, Franco leaned over and spoke into Chuck’s ear in a calm, matter of fact tone. “You like watching her get fucked, don’t you Chuck? You like the way her lips look as she sucking a hard cock and how she begs to get fucked harder and harder.” He continued, all while closely studying Chuck’s reactions. “You like it when she’s begging for a hot load deep inside her, don’t you Chuck?”

When Chuck struggled against his restraints and unconsciously licked his lips, Franco knew that he had struck gold.

“That’s it, isn’t it Chuck? You like watching that little whore take cum. You like it when she begs for one hot load after another, don’t you? You like the sound her cum soaked pussy makes when yet another load is pumped into it. You want to clean it out! You want to clean out the little whore’s full pussy and ass. Don’t you, you little freak? Say it! Say that’s what you want!” Franco hissed.

Chuck opened his mouth, but words refused to come out. His mouth was dry and all he could focus on was Sarah’s cum soaked pussy, on full display in front of him.

It WAS what he wanted, what he desperately needed! He needed to remove the cum from inside Sarah. That was all that he could focus on, now straining forward in a desperate attempt to get to her, to get to all that cum inside her.

“Tell me! Tell where my data is Chuck and I’ll let you be there when Jo Jo pulls his cock out her ass, letting you have all the cum before it’s wasted on the floor. That IS what you want, isn’t it Chuck? You don’t want that cum to get wasted!” Franco said as he released the restraint on Chuck’s left wrist.

Chuck’s mind didn’t register the release of his left arm, but it did boggle when Franco touched the restraint on his right arm. Close! He was so close! All he had to do was...

“Flash …drive…air… conditioning…vent…bedroom…blue …rug. “ Chuck’s voice came out in bursts, almost at a whisper, his gaze intently held by the cock that was still ramming Sarah’s ass.

“Back bedroom, near the pool. Flash drive in the A/C vent.” Franco barked at Lopez, who immediately turned and headed out the room to retrieve said item.

“Very good Chuck! Let’s hope that David returns before your prize is on the floor.” Both men’s attention now back on the pounding that Sarah was taking. Chuck found himself praying to any deity that would listen, that David would do just that.

Several moments passed when Chuck saw Cabot place a hand on either side of Sarah’s and thrust deeply into her mouth. He could see her throat expanding to take the cock. Suddenly, Sarah gagged and coughed, spewing cum from her mouth as she struggled for air. “Fuck yeah!” Cabot yelled as he kept thrusting his cock in and out of Sarah’s mouth. After the initial gagging fit, she was able to catch her breath. Except for a small spittle of cum on the left side of her lip, Sarah was now swallowing what Cabot was shooting into her mouth.

When Cabot was spent, he withdrew his cock from Sarah’s mouth. Since her tongue was now free, she used it to lick up the cum that had escaped when she had gagged. The only thing that raced through Chuck’s mind as he watched her was, ‘God, that’s hot!’

Sarah had now dealt with three of the individuals in the room. That left only the one currently stretching her ass. “Come on big boy, fuck that ass! Fuck that tight ass for me!” She called back as she looked over at Chuck. When they locked eyes, she paused, making sure that she had his attention. 

She smiled, threw her head back and shouted,” Cum for me! Cum in that tight ass! Give me that hot juicy cum!” 

She was rewarded by the quickening pace of the horse cock that was in her. The slapping sounds of their two bodies now happening at an increasingly rapid pace. It wasn’t going to be long now.

Chuck’s heart leapt as Lopez returned, holding the flash drive up to show it to Franco. “Got it boss”, he said.

Chuck couldn’t see it, but Franco was smiling as he reached down and released the last restraint from Chuck’s wrist. As soon as Chuck felt his wrist being released, he fell forward onto his knees. He scurried as fast as he could until he was beside the massive leg of Malone, who was still pounding away at Sarah’s asshole. He was close enough now that the smell of sex was almost overpowering.

“Fuck yeah, bitch! Here it comes!” Malone yelled as he began to cum. Chuck saw the white froth on Malone’s huge cock so he knew that Sarah was being pumped full. This time, though, Chuck was going to be there to catch it!

Chuck practically pushed Malone out of the way after he had finished shooting into Sarah’s ass. It was amazing that the big cock hadn’t struck Chuck on the top of his head as he forcible pushed his face into Sarah’s pussy and ass. He used his hands to spread her as wide as he could. The view of her cum soaked pussy and ass was spectacular!

Chuck’s own cock was shooting gobs of cum as he started to climax without any extraneous effort. The sheer intensity of the experience causing him to splatter cum onto Sarah’s stocking covered leg and the floor.

Sarah felt her asshole shut as the mammoth cock was removed. She didn’t have time to get her bearings before she felt hands pressing on her ass cheeks, splaying her open wide. Then she felt the warmth of a tongue on her pussy lips. Her mind struggled to comprehend. By her count she had serviced all the men in the room at least once. All except… 

He hungrily scooped up cum with his tongue, lapping up the salty mixture of all that had been there before him. He started at the bottom of her swollen pussy, making sure to ram his tongue deep into it, ensuring that he didn’t miss any. Then he moved to her puckered asshole, forcing his tongue in as far as he could. He heard the “nom nom” sounds he was making as he continued to slurp.

He had never tasted Sarah’s, or anyone’s, ass before. It was tart but not unpleasant. The overwhelming taste on his tongue was the same that had been from her pussy. A salty taste that Chuck realized was the milky white goo that he had witnessed being shot in to Sarah’s body by men that meant to do them harm. 

It was the taste of cum and Chuck knew he was instantly addicted. Not to the taste itself, but to the act of removing it from Sarah.

Sarah was panicked as she looked over at the empty chair that Chuck had once occupied. She struggled to look back and was immensely relieved once she realized that it WAS Chuck that was kneeling behind her.

Wait…what?!

No!

It couldn’t be.

But it was! It was Chuck that was lapping at her soaked pussy like someone who had been starved for weeks. She couldn’t believe it but she felt the wave of pleasure returning as Chuck eagerly licked her pussy and asshole. Flicking his tongue on her swollen clit put her over the edge.

She didn’t beg. She didn’t speak. She didn’t have to.

The force of her latest orgasm struck, causing her body to shake and she felt a gush of liquid erupt from her pussy. She couldn’t see Chuck but she still felt the pressure of his face onto her ass cheeks as he pressed his tongue deep inside her. The pressure was so intense that she suddenly wondered how he was able to breathe.

When she was finished, Sarah dropped her head onto the top of the saw horse. She was exhausted. She didn’t know if she would be able to stand, much less walk. She would have to cross that bridge later, she thought. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

When Chuck was sure that he had sufficiently cleaned Sarah, he used one of the rear legs of the saw horse to pull himself upright. He wobbled slightly as he turned towards at Franco.

Franco motioned for Lopez to lead the way out of the room and Franco followed. As he crossed the threshold, he grasped the doorknob and began to pull it shut. Just before the door closed, Franco looked over his shoulder to Cabot and Malone. Chuck heard the words, “Kill them” as the door latched shut.

Naked or not, Cabot and Malone were no match for Chuck and the intersect. Within seconds, both men were laying unconscious on the floor. Chuck remembered that Cabot had some sort of sheath and he clumsily pulled a knife from it. Using the knife, he was able to cut the bindings from Sarah, releasing her from the saw horse.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he helped her up.

“Y..Yeah. I think so”, was the reply.

She leaned heavily on him and Chuck wasn’t sure that she could stand by herself. He became embarrassed as he realized that they were both standing there naked. Regardless of what had just transpired, there was a decorum that had to be followed.

“Here” He said placing her hand on top of the saw horse. “Use this for balance and I’ll look around for some clothes.”

“Sure.” was the single word reply but he felt her shift her weight from him.

When he was sure that she wasn’t going to topple over, Chuck began to look around the room. There was a table that he could not previously see lining the wall that was behind his chair. He saw a pair of shoes lying on top of the table so he began to move toward them. When he got closer, he noticed that they were the shoes that he had worn to the party. AND, they were stacked on top of his boxers, his pants and his shirt. As he picked up his items, he thought he saw the strap to Sarah’s purse jutting out from underneath a black rag.

When he reached for the strap, he realized that the “rag” was,in fact,the dress that Sarah had worn to the party. It seemed smaller to him that one of his own t-shirts. 

He scooped up the dress and braced at the weight when he picked up Sarah’s purse. Apparently, in the hurry to strip and secure them, their captors had failed to remove Sarah’s firearm.

He walked back over to the saw horse and handed Sarah her dress and handbag.

“I couldn’t find your underwear.”He said as he stepped into his boxers and pulled them to his waist.

She put her dress over her head and started pulling it down towards her feet, temporarily covering her face.

“I wasn’t wearing any.” Was the muffled reply.

“Whaat??” Chuck’s voice squeaked out in a horse whisper as he froze with his slacks halfway to his waist.

“I said,” Her voice clearer now that her dress was no longer covering her face, “I wasn’t wearing any.”

Chucked gulped loudly and resumed getting dressed.

“What the fuck happened Chuck? What did you do?” She said sternly as her eyes pierced his own.

Chuck briefly wondered as to what exactly she was referring to because SO MUCH had happened during their brief visit to this particular room. His musings were interrupted by the muffled sound of gunfire erupting in the distance.

“Casey.” They both said simultaneously.

As Chuck struggled to get his shirt buttoned up, Sarah reached into her purse and retrieved her firearm. He was slipping on his shoes as he watched Sarah pull the slide slightly back, checking to ensure that the weapon was still loaded.

Satisfied that the weapon was loaded, Sarah casually walked over to the unconscious bodies of the men that had used her. With no remorse, she fired two bullets into the head of each man. 

“Bastards.” Was all she said.

Chuck was struggling to turn away from the pool of blood that was starting to spread from the area of the two men when the door suddenly burst open and none other than John Casey rushed in.

“Walker-“Casey said after that split second where neither agent was sure they weren’t going to shoot and/or get shot. “What the fuck happened?”

“Franco?” was her only reply.

“Heh-didn’t want to get taken alive. Wasn’t” Casey grunted.

“He’s dead then?” Sarah asked, unable to look Casey in the eye.

“Yup.”He replied curtly as he began to scan the room. Chuck noticed the raised eyebrows as Casey looked upon the saw horse and the chair that was bolted to the floor.

“Geez! What the fuck DID happen in here? It smells like a Taiwanese whore house.”

Sarah ignored the question as she grabbed Chuck’s arm and started leading him toward the door. 

“He should have a flash drive on him somewhere. It will need to be retrieved.”

She offered no further explanation as she and Chuck slowly made their way out of the estate.

“I thought you hated seduction missions.” She said when they were out of ear shot from everyone.

“Yeah, I do.” He replied meekly. “Turns out fucking seems to be okay though.” Chuck raised his hands and spread them as he shrugged. “Who knew?”

When they were approaching Sarah’s Porsche, Chuck stopped and caught her eyes.

“What are we gonna tell Beckman?”


	2. The Devil You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Casey "discuss" the new lifestyle that she and Chuck have discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't seem to be a whole lot interest. Let me know if I should continue.

Chapter Two: The Devil you know

3 October 2010 

Casa Bartowski/Walker: Bedroom

0815 PDT

“Do you think I’m a whore?”

“No!” He replied quickly.

“Do you want me to be a whore?”

“No.”

“But you like to watch me get fucked-“

“Wellll...”

“And take cum.”

An emphatic, “YES!”

“Well, Chuck. That’s kind of the definition of whore. Someone who gets fucked a lot and 

takes loads of cum.” 

“But, I love you, Sarah!”He said but she could tell that he was dwelling on her last 

statement, getting excited just from the thought.

“And I love you! But what does that have to do with it?”She inquired with a slight raise in 

her tone.

“The fact of the matter is,” She continued, “you watched me fuck four guys and then ate 

their cum out of me.” She wasn’t sure that he was breathing now.

“Out of my pussy AND my ass!” Definitely not breathing.

“And you want to do it again!” A statement, not a question.

“YESSS!” He said as he finally releasing the breath.

“Well Chuck, what are we going to do about that? It’s not like I can just go around 

fucking everybody in sight. It’s not practical and it’s not safe.“

‘Why not?’ He thought, but he knew that she was right. It had only been a few hours since 

they had their “encounter” with Franco Martin, but it was all that Chuck had been able to 

think about. Unlike Sarah, who had collapsed from exhaustion into a deep slumber as soon 

as they had gotten home, he had been unable to sleep.

He had tossed and turned as his mind relived the events of the evening. Watching Sarah 

begging to be fucked by another man was never something that he thought he would ever see, 

much less EVER be excited about. Even now, hours later, the thought of the cum leaking from 

her pussy was driving him crazy.

“OH MY GOD! You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” She accused.

“Um, No?” He replied weakly.

He sighed dejectedly and continued, “Look Sarah, I don’t know what to do or what to think. 

I don’t know how to react to the fact that I’m some kind of freak that not only likes to 

watch his girlfriend getting fucked, but likes to lap up the cum afterward. How AM I 

supposed to react to that?”

He was pacing the room as he spoke, his hands waving wildly.

She walked into his pathway, forcing him to stop and face her. She moved in further and 

placed her arms around his neck, causing him to look at her, a panic still in his eyes.

“You are not a freak.” She said in a calm tone.

“You are not even the first person to like to watch me get fucked.” Chucks eyes grew wide 

at that statement.

“Carina loves to watch. She even likes to offer direction like it is some kind of porno-

“She paused, obviously reflecting, “-of course, for all I know, there were cameras…”

Chuck stepped back from her, breaking her hold on his neck as his eyes grew even wider.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” he stammered.

“How many times HAVE you done something like –“He paused and lowered his voice,”THAT?”He 

whispered for no reason.

“You didn’t think I was a virgin, did you Chuck? Sarah scoffed with a comical expression on 

her face. “Did you think I had been in a convent before I met you?”

“No, wait! There WAS this one time that Zondra and I dressed as nuns at a strip club-” She 

said as she raised her arm and placed her chin between her thumb and forefinger, mimicking 

deep thought.

“Har de har har har!” Chuck said as his head bounced from side to side with each syllable.

“I’m seriously freaking out here Sarah!” He said with the concern now back in his tone.

“Relax, Chuck. We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

“One thing at a time, right?”

“Yup!” was her reply, but Sarah was already formulating a plan in her head.

 

6 October 2010

Castle: Armory

1014 PDT

 

Sarah and Casey walked down the steps into the main room of Castle and then into the 

armory, each carrying an equipment bag containing the items they carried for their 

surveillance of a suspected arms dealer for Fulcrum. It had been a bust; they had not even 

been able to lay eyes on the suspect.

They had been trapped in the back of their surveillance van for three hours and Sarah could 

feel the tension rising and Casey had become increasingly agitated. At first, she thought 

it was Casey just being his usual, highly impatient self. As time wore on, she became 

unsure.

“When are we going to talk about what happened with Martin?” he gruffly asked as he set his 

tactical bag on the table in the center of the room and started removing items from it.

“What do you mean?” Sarah replied, hoping that the panic wasn’t evident in her voice. She 

placed her bag on the opposite side of the table and unzipped it.

“I saw the surveillance video Walker. Four guys?” he said, smirking. “Not bad. Although, 

I think the geek was more impressive.”

Her eyes flew wide as her body tensed and went on tactical alert.

“Just so you know, no one else saw it. No one else even knows that there was a camera in 

the room. I have the only copy, so DO NOT piss me off. We clear?” He said, eyes leering at 

her, as he started returning the mission gear back to the appointed slots on the wall.

“What do you want, Casey? Why would you keep the only copy of the video?” Sarah said with a 

tone that made Casey realize that perhaps he should tread more lightly.

“Relax Walker, don’t get your panties in a bunch, if you’re even wearing any.” He said, now 

with a full blown smirk at his last comment, replacing the final item from his bag on the 

wall. He threw the bag on the floor underneath the table, and uttered, “It’s just 

insurance.”

“Insurance against what Casey? What do you want?”She hissed, the edge her voice evident as 

she let go of her bag and started around the table towards him.

“Whoa! Whoa! Walker. Relax!” He said as he raised both hands in a symbol of passiveness.

“Insurance against you and the geek annoying me, that’s all.” He said as he retreated a 

step. “I would never use it for anything-“He paused, seemly searching for the right words. 

”-well, for anything like THAT!” Casey said, hoping that she would get the implication of a 

forced sexual encounter.

She did. “Oh, okay then.” Sarah said but he could see her visible relax as she moved back 

around to where she started from and reached into the bag to grab an item.

“Besides-“Casey said, walking out of the armory satisfied that a physical confrontation was 

no longer imminent, “You’ll come to me for that.”

Sarah just stood there in stunned silence and watched him walk away.

 

6 October 2010

Castle: Dojo

1410 PDT

 

They had been sparring, each being as brutal as the other had seen in quite a while, for 

approximately 30 minutes and they were both sweating profusely. There had been no further 

discussion of the conversation in the armory but it was obvious to both agents that it was 

the catalyst for their brutality.

“Enough!” he said rising to his feet after a particularly savage round house kick had 

knocked him to the ground. “What the fuck is up with you Walker? You trying to kill me?” 

Casey grunted while wiping the small trickle of blood from his lip with the back of his 

hand.

“What did you say Casey? What did you tell Beckman?” She hissed while bouncing up and down 

on her feet, her fists still raised.

“I didn’t tell her anything that wasn’t in the official report Walker! For Christ sakes!” 

he spewed back at her, droplets of blood flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

The “Official” report of what happened at the estate of Franco Martin was an entirely 

different version than of what actually HAD happened.

As far as NSA and the CIA were concerned, Chuck and Sarah were captured with the flash 

drive containing the information that Chuck had downloaded from Martin’s server. Before 

Martin was able to torture or kill the agents, Casey had burst in and saved them.

That was the “Official” version, because Chuck certainly didn’t tell Martin where he had 

hidden the flash drive while watching Sarah fuck four guys. Nope, nothing of the sort.

So here they were, beating each other to a pulp, as she tried to figure out his reasons for 

not turning them in to their superiors.

“What do you want Casey? What’s in it for you and what did you mean that I would come to 

you?” She huffed out, lowering her fists but still bouncing on her feet.

“That is what you do, isn’t it? Fuck the people that you work with?” He snorted back  
.  
“What do you mean Casey? I thought you said a long time ago that you weren’t interested.”

“Maybe that was before I saw a video of how fucking talented you really are.” Still panting 

for air, he struggled to speak. “I mean, Geez, Walker. Four guys! You took FOUR GUYS like

it was a fucking walk in the park.” He was now holding up four fingers on his right hand, 

using them emphasize his words.

If she didn’t know Casey better, Sarah might have almost sensed a tone of respect in his 

words.

“Is that what you want Casey? Do you want to fuck me now?” She said in a softer tone as she 

stopped bouncing.

“Yes I mean no! I mean I don’t know Walker!” He spoke rapidly, seemingly frustrated as he 

blew out a breath and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

“I don’t want things to change Walker.” He said dejectedly,” You’re the best partner I have 

ever had-“He looked at her and smirked, “but you ARE an incredibly sexy piece of ass as 

well.”

Sarah took a step towards Casey and said in a small voice, “But things have already 

changed Casey. In this world, the only thing constant IS change, right?”

He snorted his affirmation.

“But that’s not necessarily a bad thing either. In fact, it could be a good thing.”

Sarah closed the distance between them so that she was close enough to touch the side of 

Casey’s face.

“It could be a VERY good thing Casey.”

“Is that what you want Walker?”

“He’s here, watching.” Casey said softly.

It was not a question but Sarah nodded her affirmation anyway, even though she knew that 

Chuck was at the Nerd Herd desk at the Buy More. She didn’t think Casey would be receptive 

to what she had in mind if he didn’t think that it was bothering Chuck in some way.

“IS that what you want Walker?”

She bit her bottom lip and again nodded her affirmation.

“What if I don’t believe you?” He stated roughly as he backed away from her.

“What do you mean? What do you want from me, Casey? What do you want me to say?” Sarah 

seethed.

“What I want-“ Casey said finally stopping his retreat, “-is for you to tell me what the 

fuck-“ and waving his right hand between them with a rapid flicking of his wrist,” THIS 

is!” His eyes narrowed as they pierced into Sarah with a fury that only Casey could muster.

“We’ve worked together for over three years Walker. THREE YEARS!” he said, eyes narrowing 

even further.”So, what do you think you are doing, and why now?

“We-” she started with such a hoarseness that she stopped and cleared her throat.

“I mean me-“she stuttered  
.  
“Chuck and I-” Sarah continued before her voice dropped off.

“The geek discovered that he gets his jollies by watching you get fucked and you thought of 

me?” he said, almost laughing as his tone emphasized the last word.

Sarah just stood there; eye’s dropping to the floor as she bit down on her lower lip.

“Yes?” she was finally able to say, her voice almost at a whisper.

“Oh, for the love of Patton, why Walker?” he growled, his voice beginning to show real 

anger.

“I have always thought you were sexy John-” His eyebrow raised as he noticed the use of the 

familiar name. “-I just thought it would be unprofessional to do anything about it.”

 

He cut her off before she could continue. “And yet you and Bartowski started doing the 

horizontal mambo anyway?” The venom was still evident in his voice.

“Look Casey-“Sarah said as she was now able to look him in the eye. “Chuck and I are in 

love, nothing has changed. It’s just that we have discovered something new about 

ourselves.”

“You mean the boy wonder has discovered something. Don’t tell me that YOU have never done 

this.” Casey hissed.

It was true; there was no use in denying it. She had done similar things. Many times. But 

this was different somehow. Maybe it was because she loved Chuck, she did! Maybe it was 

because they had been a team for so long that it almost felt like they were a family. Of 

course, what did she know about being a family?

“Yes Casey!-” The defiance now evident in her tone as she raised her chin. “I have done 

things like this, and SOME things much worse. You saw the video! That wasn’t even in the 

top ten worst things that I have done!” Her voice now coming through gritted teeth as her 

eyes now narrowed.

Sarah saw Casey’s eyes soften minutely as she decided to take a chance, hoping she was 

reading the situation correctly  
.  
“And I don’t think Chuck was the only one that liked watching me get fucked, was he Casey?”

Casey did not answer her question, instead he offered direction.

“Go into the armory and get my kit, the small blue bag under the MP5’s.”

She had noticed the bag before, they each had several in various locations, and knew that 

it contained Casey’s personal items. She had always assumed that it was razors and the 

like, but now she was beginning to wonder.

She picked up a towel and started dabbing the sweat from her forehead as she started toward 

the armory. As she looked for the bag, she was so lost in her thoughts that she overlooked 

it on her first scan of the room. They; her AND Chuck, needed Casey on their side. There 

was no way that things could go in the direction that she and Chuck were heading without 

Casey’s help. Casey was just too close. Between the surveillance and the fact that he 

lived across the courtyard from their apartment, there was no way they wouldn’t get caught.

She bent over and retrieved the bag from the floor. As she started back toward the Dojo, 

she heard Casey’s voice coming from the area of the holding cells.

“Back here.” Was all he said.

Sarah slowly walked down the hallway that held the six holding cells and two interrogation 

rooms contained within Castle. She felt her chest tightening with anticipation, as she 

pulled on the ends of the towel now hanging from her neck, scanning the glass walls that 

lined the hallway for a glimpse of Casey. Her breathing became shallow and she noticed that 

there was wetness in her workout gear that could no longer be attributed to just the 

sparring session.

She discovers him the last interrogation room on the left side of the hallway. He is 

standing in the center of the room, in front of the table and chairs, his massive arms 

crossed over his chest. She steps inside the room and stops when she is approximately five 

feet in front of him.

“The cameras are better back here.” Is his only explanation.

He nods his head toward the bag in Sarah’s hand. “Open it.”

Placing the bag in the palm of her left hand and holding the end in place with her fingers, 

she starts pulling the zipper at its center towards her. Her original suspicions are 

confirmed when she sees a can of shaving cream and a razor in the bag. She raises an 

eyebrow when she notices a box of condoms and a tube of some type of gel. Both eyebrows 

reach her hairline as she recognizes the tube as the sex lube that Carina favors.

“Is that what you want Walker?” he says, his eyes dropping to the contents of the bag.

Her eyes are still glued to the tube of lube as she nods.

“Tell me Walker. I need to hear the words. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT” he growls.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” The annoyance is evident in his tone. “Tell me what you want Walker. Geez, 

this is not rocket science!” 

“I want you to fuck me god dammit, is that what you want to hear!”

“Is that really what you want Walker?”

“Yes Casey, oh my GOD! Do you want me to beg?” There was real desperation in her voice now.  
Her words hang there for a few seconds and she begins to wonder if Casey was actually going 

to make her beg. Not that she was in a position to argue, her desire now too great.

“I will, you know.”

There was no reply. Instead, he reaches forward and snatches the kit bag from her hands. 

Turning at the waist, he places the bag on the table and rotates back toward her.

Not knowing what to do with her hands when the bag was suddenly no longer there, she clasps 

them together and lowers them to her waist. Casey closes the distance between the two and 

only stops when he is almost touching her.

Sarah was on the tall side for a woman, certainly taller than all those sluts that seemed 

to flock to Chuck, but she fells petite standing in front of Casey. He towers over her by 

almost a foot and he is standing so close that she can see his massive chest rising and 

falling rapidly as he breathes.

“It’ll be rough”, he says as he spins her around so that she is facing the glass wall 

adjacent to the hallway. He moves in so that their bodies are touching and he pushes them 

forward.

“What?” she said as she is pressed hard into the glass by the weight of Casey being pushed 

onto the back of her body. She is forced to turn her head to the right to avoid having her 

nose smashed by the glass. Her arms are pinned between her body and the glass and she 

feels the warmth along her entire back as he places his mouth near her ear.

“I like it rough. I like to make my whores work for it. You okay with that Walker? Is 

that what you and your little boy toy want?” He whispers hoarsely in her ear. She can feel 

the moisture in his breath, causing her to shutter involuntarily.

She struggles against the crushing weight of Casey’s body and finds that she is unable to 

move.

“Well, is it Walker?” His voice overwhelming in her ear.

Sensing what Casey wants, Sarah answers, “Yes! Yes, that’s what I want! I want you to fuck 

me! Fuck me like some cheap little whore that deserves little more than to have her pussy 

pounded by her master.” The venom in her own voice now evident.

“Is it now?” Casey says, but his voice is weaker as he now steps back away from Sarah, 

freeing her from the wall. Her body instantly misses the warmth and she spins rapidly to 

face him.

“Yes! Yes! Please Casey! Please?” she says with a whimper.

Casey does not reply, instead he turns and picks up one of the chairs that is tucked in 

under the table. Swinging it widely away from her with one hand, Sarah sees him place it 

so that the rear of the chair is touching the wall to her left. He grabs another chair 

from underneath the opposite side of the table from the first and that chair is also swung 

through the air. Sarah hears a loud “clunk” sound as the back of the chair strikes the 

casing for the bottom of the two-way mirror on that side of the interrogation room.   
Sarah’s head does not move but she follows Casey with her eyes as he moves over and sits 

down in the first chair that he had placed.

“Strip, whore.” He commands.

Sarah says nothing as she throws her workout towel in the corner, bends over and unties the 

laces of her tennis shoes. She leans back against the hallway glass that had just moments 

before pinned her and, using each opposite foot, forces her feet free of the shoes. She 

presses herself forward off of the glass and kicks her shoes into the corner.

She turns so that she is facing Casey, crosses her arms over her breasts and reaches her 

fingers under the hem of her sports bra. With one fluid motion, she lifts her arms and 

pulls the bra over her head.

Her full tits bounce as she flings the garment in the general direction of where her shoes 

are. They are now flushed as the blood rushes to the area once her tits are free from the 

confines of the bra.

She feels the coolness of the air against her nipples, but they had been standing erect 

long before she had removed her bra. She pauses, reaches up with her left hand and 

squeezes her nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she locks eyes with Casey and lets 

out a breathy moan.

“I want to fuck, Casey. I want you to fuck me!”

As she reaches for her waistband, Casey raises his hand to stop her.

“The hair.” He says gesturing toward the pony tail that she had in for their sparring 

session.

She reaches back and grabs the hair tie that is holding her pony tail. She winches as some 

hair is caught by the removal of the tie, but she rapidly rolls it off of her hair. When 

the band is free she shakes her head from side to side, causing the hair to fly around as 

she tosses the hair tie away. She runs both her hands quickly through her hair in a feeble 

attempt to straighten it. The only thing that she accomplishes is moving it so that it no 

longer partially blocks her face.

She blows a stray hair away from her mouth and reaches for the hem of her yoga pants.  
Once again, Casey stops her.

“No! Turn around. Do it slowly.” 

Sarah is in excellent physical shape. She can run ten miles effortlessly and still have 

enough left to kick the ass of anyone that needs it. She works out daily, everything from 

free weights to martial arts. It was the yoga, however, that helps her now.

She turns so that she is facing away from Casey, her feet side by side and her legs firmly 

together, but she is still able to hold his gaze in the mirror. She gives him a wink as she 

bends at the waist and falls forward until her tits rest up against her legs. Running her 

long fingers up the length of her legs, she stops after she has hooked her thumbs inside 

her waistband.

She glances back upside down at Casey but she can see no change in his expression. She 

does notice that his eyes were locked on the position of her thumbs.

She pulls the waistband of her pants down over her ass and stops when it reaches the bottom 

of her cheeks. She knows that her asshole and pussy lips are now being displayed.

“Jesus H. Christ.” Casey mutters under his breath but offers no further direction.

She continues to pull her pants down until they are bunched around her knees. She pauses 

for several seconds, and shakes her ass slightly at Casey. She is now unable to see his 

face, but she feels certain that his gaze is upon her pussy and ass.

She closes her hands around the material that had now bunched up and continues to pull down 

her pants. When the pants are around her ankles, she slowly lifts her torso until she is 

standing.

With her pants down, she finds it difficult to move. She shuffles her feet forward until 

she is close enough to the mirror to touch it. She reaches up and leans on the mirror with 

her left hand and steps out of her yoga pants.

Sarah drops her hand to her side and kicks her pants toward the wall. She is now standing 

naked in front of Casey, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. She remains motionless, 

waiting for direction.

“Damn but you’re a beautiful little whore, aren’t you Walker?”

“Touch yourself.” He instructs.

Sarah runs her hands up and down her body once and then cups a hand under each of her 

breasts. She raises each breast as she roughly pinches her nipples. She closes her eyes, 

licks her lips and lets out a breathy moan as she viscously pinches her nipples. After 

catching a glimpse of Casey’s face in the mirror, Sarah is drawn to her own reflection.

She had always liked to watch herself while she masturbated. It always heightened her 

pleasure to be able to see her actions at the same time as she felt them. Now, her eyes 

are locked onto her fingers as they pull at her sensitive nipples.

“Face me. Face me and fuck yourself.” She notices that he did not called her a whore that 

time, but she does as she is instructed. She turns and faces him while her fingers are 

still pinching and pulling.

“I said fuck yourself whore! Don’t make me repeat myself.” Casey growls.

Not wanting to disappoint Casey, or herself, Sarah runs her right hand down over her 

abdomen to her swollen, hairless pussy. As it was already sopping wet, her pussy eagerly 

accepts the ring and middle fingers that she rams inside it.

She bends her knees slightly so that it offers an easier opening for her fingers that are 

now rapidly going in and out of her pussy. Her hips are swaying and with each thrust, a 

breath escapes from her mouth, catching the edge of her voice box so that she stands there 

making an “uh-uh-uh” sound as she fucks herself.

She does not know how long she stands there, her eyes locked on his face, some of her 

fingers pulling at her nipple while others are pleasuring her pussy. As she watches his 

eyes dart all over her body, she knows that it is not going to be long before she explodes.

“Come.”

She barely registers that fact that Casey has spoken as she is lost in the beginnings of an 

orgasm. She closes her eyes and her fingers move to her swollen clit. As soon as she 

locates her pleasure button, she presses down as hard as she can. As the wave of her 

pleasure intensifies, she starts rapidly moving her hand from side to side.

The muscles on her forearm ripple under the downward pressure that she is placing on her 

clit. The feverish movement of her hand is aided by the abundance o f pussy juice that is 

covering it.

She hears the sound in her ears of one long grunt followed by a sharp intake of air as her 

orgasm peaks in intensity. The sound repeats itself over and over but her brain ignores it, 

caring only about the pleasure that her fingers are giving her pussy.

As her orgasm starts to wane, Sarah opens her eyes to find Casey looking at her with a 

steely gaze.

Her hips are still swaying and her hand is still manipulating her clit, but no longer with 

the intensity that it had been as she came. As her breathing becomes quieter, she can now 

hear the sound that her fingers make against the wetness of her clit and pussy.

Casey seems to notice the squishing sound as well.

“Taste yourself.”

She raises her hand to her mouth and moans softly as she extends her tongue to lick her 

juices. Sarah loved the taste of pussy, even her own. So she slowly licks each of her 

fingers before bunching them together and inserting them in her mouth. She makes a 

production out of sucking on them, her mouth making a popping sound as she slowly removes 

them.

She continues to lick her cum off of her fingers as Casey kicks off his tennis shoes, not 

even bothering to untie them. As he kicks his shoes under the table with his right foot, 

he leans forward and grabs his kit bag off the table.

Locking eyes with Sarah, he reaches inside the bag and removes the sex lube. He holds her 

gaze as he sets it in the corner of the tabletop. He then reaches back inside the bag and 

removes the box of condoms, setting it on the tabletop beside the lube. Once both items are 

removed from the bag, Casey throws it back onto the table. The bag slides for several 

inches before coming to a stop.

That task complete, Casey rises from his chair, crosses his arms over his chest and removes 

his t-shirt.

Casey was at least ten years older than Chuck and Sarah but he still had a body that 

rivaled that of men half his age. As she continues to suck and lick her fingers, Sarah 

admires his toned abs and watches as his pectoral muscles flex when he tosses his shirt at 

the wall.

“On your knees slut.” He orders.

Her tits bounce forward as Sarah does as she was instructed and falls to her knees.   
“Free me.” He says as he steps toward her and stops with his crotch at her face.

She unties the string on his sweat pants and begins to pull down. She has to stop pulling 

and reach up and free Casey’s cock as it had gotten hung on the elastic in the waistband.

She pulls his pants downward and gasps as his cock springs from his pants. He is big, very 

big.

“Like what you see whore? Didn’t know what you were missing? She can hear the smirk in his 

tone.

She feels his hand on the top of her head as she helps him step out of his pants. She 

attempts to push them under the table but is distracted as Casey smacks her left cheek with 

his cock. She lets the pants drop as she reaches up and grabs the shaft of his cock with 

both hands, one over the other.

She is amazed at the size of his cock. As she runs her hands up and down his eleven 

inches, the fingers of her hand do not touch the corresponding thumb. Her mind reels at the 

thought of it going into the various orifices of her body.

As if he sensed what she was thinking, Casey offers, “Don’t worry your pretty little head. 

It’ll fit.”

Sarah scoffs, but not for the reason that Casey probably thinks. She LOVES big cocks and 

is no stranger to how to handle them. Both hands continue to pull at his cock, the skin on 

the massive head tightening with each down-stroke.

Casey places a hand on each side of her face and guides her mouth.

“Suck.” He grunts as he pushes the head onto her lips. She opens her mouth as wide as she 

can and she feels the head of his cock go past her lips and stop on top of her tongue. 

Thankfully, he does not push the entire length into her before he starts pulling it back 

out. She wonders if his size had been an issue in the past.

Casey thrusts his cock into her mouth as his hands continue to guide her head. The wetness 

of her mouth clings to his cock and Sarah hears the slurping sounds that she makes as his 

cock fucks her mouth. He seems to instinctively know how far he can thrust, as he always 

stops just short of gagging her  
.   
“Damn, Walker! You ARE a talented whore!” He spews has he continues to plunge his cock past 

her lips.

Suddenly he stopped and removes his cock from her mouth. There is a loud popping sound as 

well as the hiss of her breath intake as his cock leaves. He bends down and places a hand 

under each of her armpits, effortlessly lifting her until is standing in front of him, 

close enough that she can feel the moisture of her breath reflected off his massive chest.

She feels him lean over and she glances to her left as he puts his hand on top of the box 

of condoms  
.  
“No!” she said as she put her hand over his, “No condoms! Whores need to be fucked 

barebacked.”

“OH, that’s right! He likes the cum! Well, what if I don’t want to give it to him, Walker? 

What then?” He says as he places a hand on each of her arms and pushes her back so that he 

can see her face.

“What then?” He repeats when he can see the incredible blueness of her eyes.

“It’s not FOR him Casey! Give it to ME!, Give ME your cum.” She pleads.

“ Please! I’ll do anything, give you anything you want, just FUCK me Casey!” She says 

frantically as she struggles against his grip on her arms.

As epiphany strikes, her words become desperate, “I’ll...I’ll be your whore. YOUR WHORE 

Casey. I’ll fuck you anytime, anywhere you want. I’ll let you fuck me when Chuck is on 

comms, ANYTHING! Just-Please! Fuck! Me! Now!-right now!”

Instead of words, Casey smashes his mouth down onto hers. She gasps as his tongue forcible 

enters her mouth. She is alarmed at the shear amount of brute force that Casey can put 

into the act of kissing, but then she realizes that it’s not an act of kissing. It’s an 

act of dominance.

She finds that she doesn’t care and her mouth submits to his.

She frantically reaches for his cock, desperate to have it inside her. As her right hand 

finds it, she grabs it with more force that she realizes and pleads, “NOW! CASEY!”

He winces in pain as he steps back from her, her mouth instantly missing the savage 

contact. He moves back and sits on the edge of the chair. She notices his massive cock as 

it springs back and forth in response to the movements of his body.

When he sits, he never releases the grasp of her that he held with his left hand. Using 

this, he pulls her toward him. She straddles his legs as she makes her was towards his 

cock. As soon as it is within reach, she grasps it and starts guiding her wet pussy toward 

it.

She mounts him with ease, his hands guiding her hips down, and only stopping when her ass 

hits his legs.

“Yes! Oh god yes, Casey! Fuck me!” She screams before she realizes that it is her that is 

setting the pace. She uses her toned, powerful legs to squat thrust herself on top of 

Casey’s big cock. She looks down at his face but she discovers that he is looking past 

her, at the mirror. He is watching his cock plunge into and she feels an intense second of 

jealousy, as she is not afforded the same view.

Her full tits are bouncing violently as she thrusts herself up and down as fast as she is 

able. She feels herself preparing to orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum, Casey! I’m gonna cum!” She pants.

Casey leans forward slightly and as she raises herself up the length of his shaft, he puts 

his hands under her. He grabs each of her cheeks as he feels the weight come down upon 

them as she sits back down. Now he is looking into her eyes as he watches them begin to 

glaze over.

Thankfully, Casey is now moving her up and down with his powerful arms as her legs had 

grown weak when the pleasure waves had first started. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her 

as she feels the tip of his massive cock hitting her cervix. She throws her head back and 

screams, “Yes! Yes!” with each thrust.

When he senses that her orgasm is weakening, Casey slowly begins to transfer her weight 

back to her legs. After a few more thrusts, he removes his hands and she stops moving, all 

of her weight resting on his lap, his hard cock still inside her.

“Get up whore. You’re not done yet!” He says as he slaps the outside of her left thigh with 

his right hand.

“Damn!” He says as she slowly, VERY slowly stands up. When it exits her wet pussy, his cock 

springs back towards his abdomen, showering him with droplets of her fluids. He notices 

that more of her juices were splaying out toward the floor from the base of his cock. As 

she starts stepping back from him, still straddling his legs, he sees the streams running 

down the inside of her thighs.

She had cum, A LOT!

She steps back away from him, stopping when he presses down on his legs and scoots his butt 

back onto the chair seat. She watches as his feet slide from between her own, leaving her 

standing with her feet a little wider than shoulder width.

Realization dawns on her when she watches him reach over and grab the lube from the corner 

of the table. No words are spoken as he unscrews the top and squirts a huge glob onto the 

head of his pulsing cock, his eyes never leaving hers.

After a pause, she didn’t really know for how long, as she was lost in his intense stare, 

he speaks.

“Turn around. Back up.” 

She turns and using the reflection in the mirror, starts shuffling back. She hears his 

movement and sees as his feet again move through her own. She doesn’t think that he has 

moved as close to the seats edge this time and a glance in the mirror confirms her 

suspicions.

When she reaches the area of his knees, she feels his hand on the small of her back, 

stopping her progression.

“Squat, slut.” He commands.

As she bends her knees, her hands resting on the tops for support, she feels his hands on 

her hips. He’s guiding her now, guiding her asshole towards the massive head of his cock.  
She holds her breath as she continues to lower herself toward him. His right hand is 

removed from her hip but the left one is still pulling her downward. She knows that he is 

using his hand to move his cock into position and she jolts when the head slams into her 

asshole.

She releases her breath when she feels him push forward slightly on her left hip as he rubs 

the head of his cock on her. She feels the lube being spread and after several passes, he 

is once again pulling her downward.

She gasps as the head of his cock pushes inside her canal. He stops her movement and makes 

her hover, her legs starting to feel the strain, as he just lets his cock head rest inside 

her. She feels his hand once again on her right hip.

He pulls her down several inches onto his cock, before pushing her back up, letting the 

lube work itself in.

The process is repeated several times before he pulls her all the way onto his lap. Once 

again, he pauses and she can feel his cock stretch inside her as he forces more blood into 

it. Each time he does this, she can feel the walls of her anal canal struggle to hold him 

back.

She could smell her feces in the air as she hadn’t done her normal prep work for such an 

action, but she didn’t care. It is mixed in with, and is diluted by, the other smells; of 

sweat, cum and even the strawberry scent of the lube. Whatever the smells were, they were 

not going to stop now.

She feels him moving her again and she moans as he pushes her toward the end of his cock.   
“Oh, God, Casey! Big!” She pants.

They are fucking with a rhythm now, a combination of the strength of his arms and her legs. 

She feels the length of his cock as it threatens to leave her, only to be slammed back 

inside.

Suddenly he holds her down on his lap with force and she thinks that he is ready to shoot 

his load into her. She is surprised when, instead, he pulls her back to his chest and she 

feels them moving forward. Suddenly, she is hoisted into the air as Casey is able to get 

his feet under her and simply stands.

Casey’s thigh muscles are taught and his knees are slightly bent as he starts bouncing her 

up and down on his dick. Sarah could see his massive hands on her thighs, holding her legs 

open wide, as she is impaled upon his cock, its width spreading her asshole with each 

thrust. He has her legs pressed up against his torso, so that her pussy is widely 

displayed in the mirror.

This time though, they are both enjoying the view.

She can’t believe the amount of strength and endurance that Casey’s has. He is moving her 

up and down the length of his cock repeatedly, effectively doing one long set of one 

hundred twenty pound curls with no rest.

The redness of her swollen clit demands attention, so she lets go with her right hand from 

where she is holding Casey’s right arm. He is still able to support her weight without 

losing any momentum as she moves her torso to the left, turns her head to the right and 

grabs him behind his head. As their mouths slam together, her mouth opens again to accept 

his tongue and he flicks it rapidly into her mouth.

Sarah moans as her left hand moves down and finds its way to her sopping pussy. After 

rubbing her clit feverishly for several seconds, she rams the ring and middle fingers 

inside her folds.

She doesn’t know if he’s fucking her or punishing her. Punishing her for not submitting to 

this two years earlier. Either way, both spies are getting ready to cum.

He grunts and she feels the hot liquid squirt into her. She looks in the mirror and sees 

his balls constrict as cum is released. She sees the milky white liquid as it travels past 

those balls on its way to the floor beneath them. This puts her over the brink, and she 

starts her own finger fueled orgasm.

This orgasm is not as intense as the others, which is a good thing as it is interrupted 

suddenly as Casey lifts her off of his cock and sets her abruptly onto her feet.

After the several minutes that it takes the m to catch their breath, Casey speaks.

“You ARE a good fuck Walker!” He says, reaching for the workout towel that he had thrown on 

the table prior to her arrival. He smirks as he begins to wipe the activities off his 

still semi-erect dick. Sarah reaches for her own towel after discovering its location and 

begins cleaning herself as well.

Casey retrieves the items that he had removed from his kit bag and places them back inside. 

After zipping it back up, he retrieves it, as well as his clothes and shoes and starts 

walking naked down the hallway towards the men’s locker room.

“Chuck found himself an excellent little whore.” He said back to her over his shoulder.

Sarah doesn’t know why, but the words bother her. She pauses momentarily. Heaviness to her 

chest, before collecting her items and walking towards the ladies locker room.

 

6 October 2010

Castle: Main Briefing Room

1650 PDT

 

They had showered separately and now stood dressed in the main room of Castle, preparing to 

leave.

“Does he know?”

“About what?”

“About the others.” He says as he turns to face her.

“What are you talking about Casey?”She replies, not knowing where this was leading.

He uses the fingers on his right hand as he starts to tick off names, “Larkin, the Bell 

Boy, Miller, Barker, those muscle bound beach twins, Shaw-“ His voice trails off as he had 

run out of fingers. “Should I continue?”

“How-?

“I’m VERY good at my job Walker, and you are not as discrete as you think.”

“Casey,” She pleads. “It would crush him.”

She had hoped that Chuck would never find out about her “extra-curricular” activities since 

starting her assignment. Besides, other than that ONE time with Carina, she had stopped 

those activities when she and Chuck got together, almost a year ago.

“Maybe he would surprise you.“

Sarah doubted it, but she had been wrong about Chuck before.

“You should see the look on the kids face when he’s watching you take that last cock up 

your ass-he’s in heaven. And when he got down behind you-” His voice trails off.

“Did you know that he got off without even touching himself?”

She hadn’t known that.

“Yup, as soon as his tongue hit your pussy, he started shooting everywhere. It was kind of 

a hoot. I’d never seen that before. I’ll send you a copy of the video. The moron musta 

been way turned on for THAT to happen.”

Sarah had never seen that before either. And she had a bit of experience with orgasm 

denial.

“Casey, No.” Her voice drops off as she pleads, drawing out the last word, thinking back to 

the original question and its implications.

“Not my place, just wondered if he knew.”

Sarah was thankful for that.

“What are you gonna tell him about us?” He asks as he waves his hand between them.

“I was just going to show him the video and let him eat me out.” She states with a firm 

tone, indicating that she HAD given it some thought.

“Heh” he laughed.

“About that-, I was aware that the moron was at work before our little tryst Walker.” He 

says as he starts up the steps.

“I also disabled all of the cameras in Castle, so we don’t have any record for posterity.”

“That’s too bad really.” His voice is now getting weaker as he starts through the door at 

the top of the stairs.

“Casey, wait!” She calls to him and he stops in the doorway and turns.

“How did you know that I would come to you?” 

“Better the devil you know, Walker.” He replies as he turns to leave.

“I guess we’ll have to try again.” Then he is gone.

But, based on the wetness that had once again returned to her pussy, she knew they WOULD 

try again. Probably repeatedly.


	3. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is assigned to track down a weapons shipment. It is up to Sarah to make friends with the suspected leader of group responsible for the importation of those weapons. However might she accomplish that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author has made no profit or derived any other material benefit from this work. No ownership or claim to CHUCK is asserted or implied.

A/N The behavior depicted in this story is fantastical. The behavior and lifestyle depicted is very dangerous from a health perspective. Unprotected sex today is, in a word, stupid. I am not advocating these actions, I’m not. However, that is just another taboo element that draws me to this story. And I LOVE taboo!'The next few chapters include interracial, so forewarned.

And, while I envision my Sarah as still being a kick ass ninja, she also loves to fuck! That’s why it’s called Adult Fiction!

The story is AU, but canon-ish. Think of Chuck as late season one, early season two. Think of Sarah as a mixture of Sarah, Carina and Kim K (or whoever the biggest slut you can think of). 

This concludes the PSA. We now return you to the regularly scheduled broadcast. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 3: A friend in Need

 

12 JANUARY 2011

CASA BARTOWSKI/WALKER

0830 PST

It was Casey’s fault, it really was.

When they had discovered Chuck’s love of watching her get fucked that fateful night at Franco Martin’s estate, it had been a shock. When he got down behind her and ate the cum of four guys out of her, that, THAT had been a godsend. Now, she was free to fuck whomever she wanted, and Chuck was happy to watch her do so and “clean” her up afterwards.

The problem was Casey.

Sarah’s initial idea of fucking Casey into submission so that she and Chuck were free to follow the lifestyle of their choosing had backfired.

She had grossly underestimated him-in SO many ways.

Casey knew what she had been doing the entire time. He was aware of her “trysts’ as he called them. He knew of most, but not all, of the people she had fucked since beginning her assignment in Burbank. And, there were quite a few.

She tried to fuck him so that she could manipulate him, and instead she found herself as the receiver of the exploitation.

Their first time was in Castle after a mission, and it was amazing. She had found herself thinking about it that night even as she and Chuck were making love. Maybe that was the problem, she had thought later that night after Chuck had fallen asleep. Maybe she was incapable of making love, maybe she just needed to fuck.

She was in love with Chuck, she was. She found it laughable that man she cared for the most was the very one she had waited the longest to bed. The irony was not lost on her.

Chuck kept pestering her to continue their newfound interests, and they had. They had gone to a new Mexican restaurant that had opened near their apartment just last week. They had brought back a tender eighteen year old waiter that was eager to please. Chuck had watched the waiter fuck her for two hours before the young man had to leave, not wanting to miss his curfew.

Chuck spent the next hour eating the cum from her well fucked pussy and she had been ecstatic. Not only did he eat the waiter’s cum, but he had deposited a load of his own and had cleaned that as well. She had discovered that she quite liked this new lifestyle.

The problem was Casey.

While he never overtly threatened her with any type of retributive action, he hinted that she would do well to listen to him. And she did. And she wanted to.

She listened when he told her to suck his cock in the courtyard outside, during one of Ellie’s dinner parties, when he was supposedly “smoking a cigar”. She listened when he told her to fuck him in the van when they were surveilling a suspected arms dealer. She listened when he told her to lift her skirt, pull down her panties, and let him fuck her when she was talking on the phone with Chuck. She found herself wanting to “listen” to him more and more.

Sarah didn’t know why Casey wouldn’t let her and Chuck include him in their activities, he was perfectly willing to shoot a load into her. He had proven that on numerous occasions. She figured that it was just Casey’s way of maintaining some sort of control. He was very good at control. He had the same training that she had and used sex with her as a commodity. Only doling it out on occasion, occasions of his choosing, and not often enough for Sarah’s liking.

The problem was he was also very good at fucking. He was so good that she had chastised herself on numerous occasions for not fucking him sooner, choosing instead to be “professional” for over three years.

She had found it funny one day as she watched him working out in Castle’s Do Jo and she had used the term ‘fucking him’ in her mind. It was painfully obvious who was doing the ‘Fucking’. And it wasn’t her. And she didn’t care.

Sarah had lost count of the number of men, and women, that had fucked her but it had to be in the hundreds by now. She had fucked on million dollar yachts and had been bent over the railing on the Eiffel tower observation deck with a cock in her ass on two separate occasions.

Yet, here she was, in the City of Burbank, in love with a man that loved her back and constantly thinking about a cock that made her wake up in the middle of the night with her hand inside her pussy, fingering the wetness that was caused by the cock that her subconscious mind had been yearning for.

Sarah Walker was losing her mind.

And it was all Casey’s fault, well partially anyway.

 

12 JANUARY 2011

CASTLE: MAIN BRIEFING ROOM

1035 PST

 

“This is Marcus Kane; representative for an adult toy company that we suspect is a front for Fulcrum in the Los Angeles area.” General Beckman said as a picture of Kane was displayed on the briefing room monitor.

“Excuse me General.” Casey coughed but maintained a professional demeanor. “Strap-ons are financing terrorism now?”

Chuck couldn’t hold his laughter in and visibly winced when the General glared at him, but Sarah was able to maintain her posture.

“Yes, Colonel. That appears to be exactly the case.” She said and Chuck suspected that she did not see the humor in anything, much less in strap-ons. If she even knew what strap-ons were.

‘Ouch’ Chuck thought. ‘Brain bleach!’

“As I was saying,” The General continued, again referring to the photograph.”Kane has an MBA from Columbia University and works for Rivers Incorporated, a company that is based in Los Angeles but has offices throughout the world. They import adult-“An uncharacteristic pause as she searched for the correct word,”Novelties throughout the United States and the rest of the free world. We suspect that not only is the company a front for Fulcrum, they are also using the company’s distribution network to move weapons and illicit drugs.”

Sarah took the opportunity to examine the photograph on the monitor. It appeared to be a web site profile picture that showed only Kane’s face and upper torso. He was an attractive Black man of approximately thirty five and he was in a well fitting, tailored suit.

“What is the mission, General?” Casey asked.

“We have received word that there is a shipment of weapons that is due into the Port of Los Angeles within the next two weeks. Your mission is to get close to Kane and find out where and when that shipment will dock.”

“Any guidance on how we should accomplish that General?” Casey asked as he shifted his weight on his feet.

“No, Colonel. I will leave the details up to you and your team. I would suggest that you put the intersect in Kane’s proximity and see if he flashes on anything. We do know that Kane frequents this club,” A picture of a hotel now replaced the photograph of Kane on the monitor. “Sledge at the Rancor Hotel in Beverly Hills. Use this information and find out when the shipment is coming in Colonel. Any questions?”

When no questions were offered, the General leaned forward and the connection was lost.

”What do you think, Casey?” Chuck asked as he closely examined the photograph of the SLS Hotel that remained on the monitor.  
“What I think, moron- “ He replied as he pushed Chuck toward the stairs, “Is that you should start your shift at the Buy More while Walker and I check out the Club.“

“But what if you need the intersect? I’ve never been to a club in Beverly Hills, I could help.” Chuck whined.

“It’s just a first look genius. Two highly trained agents of the United States Government should be able to handle it. After all, we were doing this long before Larkin put that little computer in your head.” Casey growled.

“Little computer, Casey-“Chuck started before Sarah cut him off.

“Chuck, just go. We will call you if we need you.”

“Ok. Ok. Geez. I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll go already. “Chuck stated petulantly as he went up the steps and out of Castle.

 

12 JANUARY 2011

OUTSIDE RANCOR HOTEL: BEVERLY HILLS

1410 PST

 

“What do you think, Walker?” Casey asked as they sat in the back of the surveillance van, looking through binoculars at the entrance to the Bazaar night club.

“I think that it has been too long since you fucked me with that big cock of yours Casey.” Sarah replied. She was wearing a short tan skirt with matching heels and a tight white, cleavage revealing, top. It was more sexy business woman than slut, but with a few minor modifications, she could go with slutty on short notice if the situation required it.

“Keep it in your pants Walker! Didn’t you and the boy wonder do the deed last night? Didn’t get enough?” He said with a smirk, not lowering his binoculars.

“What’s the matter? He can’t get it up anymore without watching you fuck somebody else first?” It was the first time that he had mentioned Chuck’s proclivity for eating her pussy when it was full of someone else’s seed.

“Chuck is great Casey, he really is. But sometimes I need something-“Her voice trailed off as she reached over and placed her hand on his thigh.”-Else” She finished; now squeezing his thigh.

“No time, Walker. Get in there and scope out the club. We need to determine how we want to approach Kane.” The tone in his voice remained calm, despite her actions.

“Please, Casey. I need that big cock. My pussy is so wet. I need to be fucked.” She pleaded as she shifted from side to side in her seat, the hem of her skirt rising.

“I said no, god dammit. Now get in there and do your job!” He hissed, finally lowering his binoculars and looking at her.

“Fine!” Sarah said as she reached for the door handle. “But I can’t guarantee that I’m not gonna fuck the first person that even looks at me.”

“Do what you have to, but get the layout of the club.” He said, laughing as he pushed her out of the van.

“Asshole.”

“Whore.”

 

12 JANUARY 2011

SLEDGE NIGHT CLUB

RANCOR HOTEL: BEVERLY HILLS 

1155 PST

 

Sarah couldn’t help herself. She loved it when he called her a whore. She loved it more when he treated her like one. Her mind went to the numerous times that he had pounded her pussy or asshole before exploding inside her. She didn’t know how he got to her like he did.

As if he had a sixth sense about such matters, she heard Casey over the comms in her ear.

“Sit-rep Walker. What do you see?”

“What I see is the typical Beverly Hills night club that probably has the requisite number of assholes in it every night trying to get laid.” She huffed.

“Chin up Walker. Maybe you’ll find somebody to, and I quote, ‘look at you.’”

“That’s not funny Casey, I need you.” She stated, hating herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Where are you at right now Walker?” Casey asked.

“Lobby. Near the front entrance to the club, why?”

“I just saw Kane go into the front of the hotel. Get back to the van and go out the back way so that he doesn’t see you.”

“Don’t you think we should find out what he’s doing here Casey?”

“Negative Walker, we are not set up for a mission. Besides, we know that he hangs out here. It’s no big deal; we’ll pick him up later.” She could hear the noise in the background of Casey moving around inside the van.

“Casey, I think that we should find out why he’s here so early in the day.”

“I don’t care what you think, Walker. Get back here, now.” He said and Sarah could hear his teeth gritting.

“Fine Casey, I’ll be there in a minute.” She said with exasperation. She was perfectly capable of handling herself, she told herself as she started toward the side entrance of the hotel. She and Casey were going to have a long discussion about, amongst other things; him treating her like some sort of rookie. The other thing they would be discussing was his cock, or more expressly the withholding of it.

Sarah continued down a long hallway as she followed the “Exit” signs toward the side entrance. She knew from her study of the floor plan to hotel, that the side entrance was up to her left, down another hallway that was lined with conference rooms.

She rounded the corner near the conference rooms and ran head long into a man wearing a tailored blue suit. As she was jarred backwards, she heard the man begin to speak.

“I am so, so sorry, miss. I wasn’t paying attention. I was in a hurry and I-“The man froze mid-sentence as his gaze rose from the floor, up the length of Sarah’s body and stopped as he stared into her eyes, his mouth still slightly agape.

Sarah was looking into the rich brown eyes of none other than Marcus Kane. Sarah knew that the only path that Kane could have taken to be in front of her was through the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do with that information, she filed it in the back of her mind. Thanks to her training, Sarah was instantly able to describe Kane in her mind.

Kane was six feet, one inch tall, weighing approximately 190 pounds. He had brown eyes and closely cropped hair. He had the build of an athlete, toned and strong. The tailor made suit that he was wearing fit him VERY well, as did the very expensive Italian shoes that he was wearing. Apparently, adult novelties paid well. That, or crime. 

“No, no. It was completely my fault. I got turned around and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m so sorry, Mister?” Sarah said as she let the question hang.

“Kane. My name is Marcus Kane. And what might yours be?” He asked in a deep, smooth tone, extending his hand.

“Sarah. Sarah Walker.” She replied, grasping his large hand and shaking it  
.  
“Well, Ms. Walker, what brings you to this hallway? I don’t think that you would come all the way down here just to collide with me, would you?” He said smiling as his hand still held onto hers. She felt the heat radiating from it.

‘Ha! If you only knew’, she thought.

“No, no. We’re staying here at the hotel and I was going shopping and I got turned around somehow trying to find the exit…” She rambled. She noticed that he had released her hand at the utterance of the word “we”.

“It’s a very BIG hotel. Could you possibly direct me to the exit?” she asked sheepishly.

“Of course! You were heading in the right direction. The exit is right behind me, just down this hallway.” He said as he half turned a waved his left palm in the direction of the exit. “Perhaps I should escort you so that there are no further problems? We wouldn’t want you getting hurt, would we?” He said with a slight wink, a hint of mischief in his tone.

“No, No! I wouldn’t want to hold you up, Mister Kane.” 

“Please! Call me Marcus. And I was just heading to a boring business meeting; it would be no trouble at all Ms. Walker.” 

“Please. Call me Sarah.” She said with a smile. “What sort of business are you in Mr. - ah, Marcus?” She stuttered as he had raised his hand at her attempt at the formal greeting.

“I’m in adult novelties. Toys and movies and such-“He said looking intently at her, seemingly to gauge her reaction to his vocation.

Sarah couldn’t decide what a “normal” reaction would be, so she simply raised her eyebrows.

“I know, deviant, right?”

“No, no, no.” She stammered. “It’s just- I’ve never met anyone who did porn movies before.”

He laughed heartily at that and replied, “I’m just involved in the logistics. I don’t actually STAR in the movies.”

“I didn’t mean-“Her voice faltered and fell away.

“I get that reaction a lot Sarah, I hope that you don’t think any less of me.” He continued, now with a tone of concern in his voice.

“No, no. There is certainly nothing wrong! I mean, even if you DID star in the movies, that- that would be fantastic! OH MY GOD!” she exclaimed, eyes wide, as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Lifting it slightly, she said meekly, “I’ll shut up now!” and placed her hand back over her mouth.

Kane continued to laugh as he reached forward and slowly removed Sarah’s hand from her mouth, gently placing it between his two hands. His hands were warm, but the moisture from her breath was evident upon her hand.

“Please, Sarah. It’s quite all right. I’m used to it. I certainly didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Who are you staying here with?” He said, obviously attempting to change the subject.

“How?” Sarah replied cautiously, not wanting him to think that she was anything other than a ditzy blond at this point. As she said this she pulled back from him, taking her hand from between his.

“Nothing sinister, I assure you. You said ‘we’ earlier.” Kane replied calmly, looking her in the eyes.

“Oh-OH!” She said raising her tone with the last word, as if she just remembered saying the word.

“Me and my boyfriend, Charles. We’re up from San Diego for a few weeks. He’s in software; he’s here to meet some possible investors that are interested in some software that he is developing. He’s in a meeting now and I was just going to do a little shopping.”She rambled, proud of herself for coming up with a cover story on such short notice.

“Charles and I should speak; I am always interested in possible investments. Perhaps I could take you two to dinner tonight. It is the least that I could do after nearly running you over.” He said as the smile returned to his face.

“No, he has a meeting tonight. I was just going to do some shopping and then I was going to order some room service.” She said, now returning his gaze.

“We can’t have that! A beautiful woman such as you should not be eating room service,” He winked, adding,”by herself anyway.”

Sarah did not miss the implication but she didn’t want to appear too eager, lest Kane suspect that this meeting was anything other than accidental.

“I don’t know. I don’t normally have dinner with men that I just met and I don’t know what Charles would think.” She said biting her bottom lip.

Kane turned and gestured toward the hallway behind him, “Shall we?” He said indicating that he was true to his word and that he would escort her to the exit.

As they started down the hallway, Kane continued.

“I’m serious about dinner, Sarah. Say around seven?”

He looked over at her as they continued toward the doorway that was now clearly visible about two hundred feet in front of the pair.

“I don’t know…” Her voice again trailing off. “Sometimes he doesn’t mind, but…”

“Just think about it. I have a standing reservation at the club here. If you change your mind, just let the hostess know and she will direct you to my table.”

He stopped when they were approximately thirty feet from the doorway. Sarah continued for a few steps before she, too, stopped and turned.

“Well, this is where I must leave you, I’m afraid.” He said as he turned towards her, extending his hand.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Sarah Walker. I do hope to see you again-” He said as he took the hand that she had offered back and gently squeezed it. “-Soon.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well Marcus.” She said with a genuine smile on her face.

“Thank you for escorting me to the door and I’m sorry that I almost knocked you over.”

“Think nothing of it.”He said, waving his hand casually through the air.

“And the pleasure was all mine, I assure you.”

Sarah turned and headed to the door. She caught his reflection in the glass just before she heard the hiss of the automatic opener. As his eyes were glued to her ass, she sashayed as she passed though the doorway and onto the sidewalk on the other side.

Once she heard the hiss of the doors closing, she smiled.

“Casey, we’re in.”

 

12 JANUARY 2011

CASA BARTOWSKI/WALKER 

1715 PST

 

“I don’t know Sarah, it sounds kind of dangerous. I don’t want you all by yourself with Kane.” Chuck said as he watched Sarah packing a suitcase. He couldn’t help notice that she had packed several dresses from the “slinky” side of her closet.

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself around Marcus, Chuck. I am a highly trained CIA agent, remember.” She said as she placed several pairs of thong panties into the suitcase.

“I know, I know. I just worry about you!” He said as he stood up and began to cross the room toward her.

“I know you do Chuck, but that’s part of my job.” She stated as she turned to meet him, temporarily ceasing her packing.

“Besides, you and Casey will be monitoring the club's security feeds as well as the comms.” She offers as she places her hands around his neck so that she can place her mouth near his right ear.

“Anndd,” She whispers, drawing the word out. “I think you might like the outcome!” She continues, playfully biting his ear lobe after she spoke.

“Wait, wait wait.” He stammers, unable to move.

“You’re gonna fuck him? Really?!!” He squeaks out.

Chuck sees the mental image in his head of Sarah taking the long black cock in her pussy and begins to feel the twitch in his loins.

“How? Where?” His voice comes out as a whisper.

“At the hotel. Casey is already there, setting up the surveillance in the rooms. As to the how…” She paused as she ran her hand up the length of her body like those models on the game shows did.

“Yeah. Yeah. Stupid question.”He says with a grin.

Suddenly a realization comes into Chuck’s mind.

“Wait, what about me? Where am I gonna be?”

“You, Chuck, will be back from your boring meeting and sitting in the room when Marcus and I return to it.”She stated in a tone like such things occurred daily.

‘I wish’ he thought but pressed on.

“What are you going to tell him about me? Why would he come to the room if he know that I, I mean your boyfriend, is there?”

“Chuck, trust me. By the time we get to the room, Marcus won’t care if the cast of Firefly wanted to watch, as long as he is the gets to fuck me.”She said as she once again ran her hand up the length of her body.

“Do I even wanna know how you’ll do that?” He said with his eyes wide.

“I don’t know Chuck-“She said with an evil smile, “You might like to hear it.”

“Well,” He concedes, “Stranger things HAVE happened recently.”

 

12 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412 

2210 PST

 

Chuck didn’t know exactly what Sarah had told Marcus to get him up to the room, as Chuck’s earpiece had been cutting out. He suspected that Casey was messing with him and was turning it on and off.

Chuck could tell from the fact that Sarah’s hair and lipstick were messed up and Marcus'zipper was down, the trip up in the elevator had been eventful. He figured some security guard was probably thankful for that one small ray of light in an otherwise dreadful existence.

She staggered a bit coming into the room as she struggled slightly to remove her keycard from the door. Chuck heard her giggle as she leaned heavily on Kane. Apparently, alcohol was involved with dinner.

Whatever Sarah had told him, Marcus was not startled at Chuck’s presence.

“Marcus, this is my boyfriend, Chuck.” Sarah said as she made her way into the room.

“Chuck, this is Marcus.” She said waving her hand in the direction of the man entering the room behind her.

“He’s hot, right?” She said leaving both men to question as to whom she was referring. Chuck suspected that they both hoped that she was referring to them, but he knew Sarah well enough that she was probably referring to the striking black man in the room. This both disappointed and excited him.

They each uttered, “Hey” simultaneously and Chuck wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, whether he was supposed to shake his hand or offer their guest a drink or…

His pondering was rendered moot when Sarah, after reaching the first of the two king sized beds in the room, suddenly stopped and spun rapidly enough that she staggered again slightly, and reached for Marcus. She grabbed him with both hands around the base of his neck and smashed her mouth into his.

Chuck just stood there as he watched Marcus’ tongue thrust into Sarah’s willing mouth. She let out a moan as Marcus reached around and squeezed her ass as he pulled her hard to him. Chuck’s cock began to grow as he watched the pair start dry fucking in front of him.

Sarah ground her pelvis forward into Marcus’ crotch in response to the squeezing of her ass. She could already feel the hardness beginning on the other side of his pants as she pressed as hard as she could, her pussy already wet from the elevator trip.

As they continued to kiss, Chuck watched as Marcus slowly started drawing the material of Sarah’s dress upwards, not stopping until her naked flesh was in his hands. Her dress was now up around her waist as she stood there in her white thong, the cheeks of her ass responding to the strong hands kneading them.

His black hands grabbing and squeezing her ass were in sharp contrast to the paleness of her cheeks. Chucks cock had now reached its full height and he could not help but begin to rub it through his pants.

Sarah felt her body tingle as their mouths continued to crush against each other. She opened her mouth wide and she felt his tongue drive deep inside as she heard his low “mmmmm” reverberate against her lips.

She dropped her hands from around his neck and grabbed the front of his shirt, bunching it in her hands as their mouths continued, heads moving rapidly from side to side as they struggled for position.

Finally, she used her hand to push away from him and step back.

The dress that Sarah had chosen to wear was so loose fitting that all she had to do was simply let it fall from her shoulders onto the floor. It was why she had chosen it, that and the fact that it covered very little of her assets. She and Marcus both had known the second that she had arrived wearing it, that BOTH would be witnessing its removal.

Sarah stepped out of her dress, kicked it out of her way, and started back toward Marcus, who was just finishing removing his suit jacket.

Marcus just stood there, his mouth was slightly ajar, tongue poised at his top lip, as his eyes wandered up and down Sarah’s mostly naked form. He was able to quickly throw his jacket on a nearby chair and grab each of her breasts with his hands before her mouth hungrily crashed into his again.

Chuck had moved backwards and fell back into the chair that he had originally been sitting in, but not before he had opened his pants, freeing his cock. He began to stroke its length slowly as he watched his Sarah slam back into the black Adonis in front of her.

Chuck could see Marcus’ elbows out from his sides, so he knew that those large black hands were squeezing Sarah’s big succulent tits. It was something that he often did as they kissed prior to their love making. Although, this didn’t strike Chuck as tender, love making gestures. It was more primal. It was fucking. And, as he was still discovering, he loved to watch her fuck.

Sarah could tell from the signals that her body was giving her that she needed to be fucked, and soon. She felt strong hands squeezing the entire girth of her full tits before being drawn downward to her nipples. She again felt a reverberation on her lips as their mouths slammed against each other, but this time it was her making the noise.

As she felt Marcus pinching her nipples, she reached up and unclasped his belt and pants, frantically trying to get at his cock. The sensations rippling through her body were intense as he tweaked her nipples even harder in response to her actions.  
Marcus suddenly pulls his mouth away from hers, leaving her head tuned to her right and her mouth hanging open.

Now pinching her nipples even harder, he pulls downward, using her tits to guide her to her knees before him. When her tits are pulled up as far as they will go on her trip downward, Marcus lets go of her nipples with one last, painful, pinch and moves his hands to the sides of her head.

Sarah needs no further direction as she continues her mission to get at Marcus’ cock. She grabs both sides of his pants at the waist and pulls violently downward, only stopping when his pants were at his knees. As soon as his pants moved, the tail of his shirt jerked upwards before falling back down to below his waist. Not even his shirt could cover the magnitude of his cock as it stood proud of the material, reaching skyward toward the ceiling, between the folds of his neatly starched dress shirt.

“Holy shit!” Sarah exclaimed as she looked at his magnificent cock. Sarah adored big cocks, and this one was HUGE. At least twelve to fourteen inches long, but what drew the most attention was its girth. It stood there, at least three inches across, almost like some sort of tree trunk that Sarah was unsure she would be able to get her hands around. Both hands! Together!

It turns out that Sarah can get her hands around the massive cock, her thumbs and fingers only overlapping slightly as she begins to work the length of his cock. She licks her lips in anticipation as she slides her hands up towards the end of Marcus’ cock. She reels as she thinks that the mushroom shaped head looks to be twice the size of his cock, but she chastises herself as she knows that’s a physical impossibility.

Still, the head IS massive and she delights in the fact that it will soon be inside her. Sometimes, she really loves her job!

She starts guiding her mouth toward the mammoth head and she feels him let go of her head. She looks up at him as her tongue starts to circle the tip of his cock, already tasting the salty pre-cum being released.

Marcus unbuttons his shirt, throwing it on top of his suit jacket after her removes it. His naked chest is beckoning to Sarah so she frees her left hand and runs it up and down his rock hard ab muscles several times.

Once she has slobbered enough over the end of his cock that it was beginning to drip from her saliva, she started to take him into her mouth. There was a second of panic as she was unsure that it would fit, before it suddenly passed her lips into her mouth. The walls of her cheeks moved inward as she began sucking, only to be forced outward by his girth.

Chuck saw that Sarah was able to take about four or five inches of Marcus in her mouth, before her heard started moving away from him. He wasn’t sure, but Chuck though that she took even more of Marcus’ length the second time that her head bobbed downward.

He was big, but Sarah was determined to make it as hard as she possibly could.

“Damn, woman. You can suck a cock.”He spoke between gritted teeth, his breath hissing on the intake.

Kane suddenly looked over to where Chuck was sitting, and there was no indication of judgment in his eyes as he saw that Chuck was jerking himself as he watched the back of Sarah’s blond head.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me fucking your woman?” Kane said as Sarah knelt in front of him, head bobbing up and down, making slurping sounds as she sucked him.

“I’m sure, go for it.” Chuck squeaked out.

He wonders if he is being racist when he thinks about how big the cock that Sarah is handling is. ‘It’s not racist if it’s true, right?’ he reasoned. He didn’t know if all black men had large cocks, but Marcus certainly did. It was the biggest cock that he had seen in his life, even bigger than the cock that Sarah had taken in the ass at Martin’s estate, that of one “Jo Jo” Malone, recently deceased.

Marcus grabbed the back of Sarah’s head and pushed his cock inside her mouth a few more inches than she already had in. Slowly, he began to lower his ass toward the top of the bed.

To her credit, Sarah only allowed a few inches out her mouth as she felt him lower himself onto the bed. She watched as the edge of the bed sunk under his weight before she scooted her knees closer and started sucking again in earnest.

Marcus moved her head up and down his massive shaft several times before he stopped her by grabbing a handful of the blond hair on the back of her head. He forcibly removed her mouth from his cock as he struggled to remove the loafers that he has wearing from his feet, the task being made difficult by the bunched fabric of his pants.

Once he was finally able to free his feet from his shoes, he stands up, pulling Sarah’s head back by her hair as he does. She kneels there, head pulled forcibly back, with her mouth open like some little bird waiting for a worm from its mother.

Chuck watches as Marcus stomps his feet up and down as he struggles to remove his pants. Chuck is shocked at Marcus actions when, as soon as his pants are free, he leans forward and spits into Sarah’s open mouth. Sarah continues to kneel there, hair being pulled as the saliva drips slowly down her right cheek. Chucks hand starts moving up the length of his cock more rapidly as he watches the spit slowly gravitate downward.

Marcus kicks his pants away and shoves her head back onto his cock. She is thankful for its return and e greedily accepts it. She works his cock with her mouth and hands for several minutes before she pulls him from her mouth. She is still working her hands up and down the substantial length as she looks up at him.

“Fuck me.”She growls. “Fuck me with this big black cock! Fuck me, fuck me NOW!”

“Up, on the bed. All fours.” His only reply.

Chuck notices that Sarah had not bothered to remove her stiletto heels when she had stepped from her dress earlier. Because of this, she began to briefly struggle to rise to her feet, the height of the shoes a hindrance. When she reached to unclasp the buckle of her right shoe, Marcus stops her.

“Leave them on. I like fucking a white girl wearing slutty heels.” He says but bends down and starts helping Sarah to her feet, his right hand under her left armpit.

When she rises to her feet, Marcus pushes her onto the bed. She falls forward until both hands are on the bed and her knees are resting at the edge of the bed; the sharp points of her heels directed at him.

She is now his for the taking, and everyone on the room knows it.

Marcus steps in behind her, the immense head of his cock bouncing as he moves and Chuck is once again drawn to the contrast in the skin tones. The deep brown skin of Marcus’ arm in stark contrast with the creamy whiteness that is Sarah’s ass. The sight is simply, to borrow a word from his brother-in-law, awesome and it makes his cock even harder in his hand.

Sarah is aching to feel Marcus inside her. She looks over at Chuck, who is stroking his cock with a look of awe on his face.

She smiles at the thought of what she suspects is in Chuck’s near future. Sarah’s had big cocks, like the one getting ready to fuck her, before. Chuck doesn’t have a clue.

Reaching forward to grab Sarah’s hip with his left hand, Marcus uses his right hand to guide himself towards Sarah’s upturned pussy. Not bothering to remove her panties, he uses the tip of his cock to move the tiny string of Sarah’s thong from in the center of her pussy, pushing the mammoth head inside her.

Chuck watches the pair, in some sort of warped ballet, as Marcus steps forward and slowly starts pushing his cock into Sarah. All as she pushes back with her hands, forcing more of the massive cock inside of her.

Marcus stops when he is only five or six inches inside of her wet pussy, pauses for a few seconds, and withdraws two inches from her before starting to push back in. This time, he pushes his cock into Sarah’s pussy until he is about half of his length inside her before he again pauses, and again withdraws.

The process is repeated several times and Chuck can see the wet mark on Marcus’ colossal cock, a testament to how far he is penetrating her with each ebb and thrust. As her wet pussy lubricates his cock, Chuck sees the tempo increase but notices that Marcus still has not put the full length of his cock inside Sarah.

“Yes, like that! Fuck me like that.”She says while rocking back and forth to his rhythm.

By Chuck’s estimation, it takes approximately three minutes before Marcus is able to sink the full length of his cock in Sarah’s pussy. He has watched as Marcus’ first thrust increases are by inches until his most recent seem to be only deepening a scant millimeter at a time. By the time that Marcus is able to sink jis entire cock inside of Sarah’s sopping wet pussy, Chuck can tell that she is already on the brink of her first orgasm.

“Oh my God, yes! I’m gonna cum! You’re making me cum!”She screams as she throws her head back.

“Fuck me! Fuck me with that black cock! Fuck me!!” She continues, loud enough that Chuck hopes the walls are soundproofed.

As Marcus is now pounding the full length of his cock into Sarah, the sound of their bodies slapping together is the only interruption to Sarah’s panting.

“I’m” Slap Slap, “cumming,” Slap, Slap, “You black,” Slap, Slap , “Motherfucker”, Slap, Slap, “You’re making,” Slap, Slap, “Me CUMMMMMM” Sarah pants out at the top of her lungs.

Chuck never takes his eyes off of the huge cock that is slamming into Sarah’s pussy as his own cum flies outward. The force of his ejaculate is such that Chuck doesn’t see where it lands, although he thinks that is somewhere to his right.

Marcus has shown no signs of stopping, or even slowing down and Sarah continues in the midst of her orgasm, neither noticing that Chuck had stopped jerking his cock after his cum went flying. Chuck figures that this would be as good of time as any, and removes his clothes, sitting back down when he is finished.

He cannot remove his eyes from the pair fucking in front of him, himself seemingly invisible to them.

Sarah had to admit; it had been a while since she had cum this long and this intensely. She is only vaguely aware of the sound of her panting in her ears, concentrating instead on begging him to continue her hammering. She is lost in the pleasure waves emanating at her core and radiating outward.

Panting as her senses begin to return to her, Sarah realizes that Marcus is nowhere near finished with her. After pounding her for a few more minutes, he withdraws completely from her.

“On the bed. Spread that white pussy bitch. Move!”He barks.

No sooner than Sarah flips onto her back and spreads her legs, Marcus climbs up on the bed and enters his entire length into her. He is on his knees between her wide open thighs, reaching under her and pulling her onto him. She grunts as she feels his balls slap the bottom of her pussy.

Chuck watches as Marcus moves his hands under her thighs, moving his black hands up her white thighs until they are resting on his shoulders, the disparity in their skin color once again catching Chuck’s eye. He also sees the points of her heels as they are prominently displayed in the air over the bed.

Sarah didn’t think that Marcus’ cock could go any deeper than it already had, but he used his body weight to force his enormous cock even farther inside her. It had been quite a while since she had been fucked this deeply, and she was again ready to cum.

“Fuck me! Fuck me with that big cock! Do you want to make me cum again? I’m gonna cum, Oh GOD, I’M cumming!” She screamed as Marcus continued to pound her pussy.

“That’s right bitch, cum on that black cock, cum ALL over it.”Marcus said through gritted teeth.

The only thing that Sarah was able to say through the current pleasure waves was, “Fuck that pussy, fuck that pussy!” Over and over as she continued to cum all over Marcus’s cock.

His rhythm increased as he grunted, “I’m gonna cum, bitch. I’m gonna cum in that pussy!”

Chuck’s ears perked up as he watched Marcus plunge deep into Sarah.

“Yes, yes god dammit! Give me that cum, fill that white pussy up. FILL IT UP!” Sarah begged, her hips now rising to meet each thrust.

Sarah looked over at Chuck and their eyes locked. He could tell that she was still having orgasmic spasms but he mouthed the words, “Thank you” at her anyway. She smiled at him before she turned her attention back to Marcus.

“You gonna give me that cum, you bastard?! You gonna fill that pussy? Is that what you want?! You want to fill that white pussy??!!” She goaded.

Suddenly, Marcus pressed his entire bodyweight down on Sarah and held his cock as deeply inside her as he could. Chuck saw her knees being pushed back so far that she was now flattening her tits.

“Oh GAWD Yes!” Marcus screamed and Sarah felt the first shot of hot liquid inside her. It was a lot, it felt like she had a fire-hose inside, squirting wave after wave of hot liquid.

Chuck was astonished as he witnesses Marcus’ balls constrict twice, indicating a double shot of cum, before Marcus starts fucking Sarah again. Chuck realizes that he has not seen that many people cum before, but he knows that there is a huge amount being pumped into Sarah’s pussy. He knows this because of Marcus’ continuous conversational taunts to Sarah.

“Tell me!”

“Yes! Please YES!”

“Tell me you want this cum bitch!”

“GOD YES! Fill me up!"

“Tell me you want this!”

“Fill that white pussy! Give me that CUM!”

With one final deep thrust, Marcus lets out one final, “AHHH” and Sarah feels his cock constricting in her pussy but she no longer feels any cum being deposited. She knows that he is spent. She looks over at Chuck, and when he gives her a questioning look, she nods. He rapidly moves until he is kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Sarah must have completely briefed Marcus on why Chuck was there, for as soon as he finished pumping his load into Sarah, he rolled off of her onto his back. Sarah, lay there, her knees spread wide as the cum began to flow freely from her gaped pussy. She did not move and the cum quickly started to pool under her pussy lips, where her ass met the sheets.

“There ya go man!”Marcus stated, but Chuck had already started towards Sarah’s massively overflowing pussy. Marcus scooted over to give more room as Chuck’s weight hit the end of the bed. Chuck crawled as fast as he could, but he worried as his weight had caused the cum pond to start spreading out, with some of it draining into the crack of Sarah’s ass. Suddenly his face was gain facing Sarah’s cum filled pussy.

Chuck had to pause several times to catch his breath, lapping and slurping before he was able to remove enough cum to get at Sarah’s freshly fucked pussy. He had eaten her at Martin’s estate after four guys had pumped loads into her pussy and ass, but it seemed like there was gobs more cum here. ‘Perhaps’ he thought, ‘it’s because it can’t go anywhere but to the sheets.’   
He decided not to overanalyze it and just enjoy.

Sarah moaned and met him with her pussy as Chuck’s face smashed into it. She was still struggling to catch her breath and she discovered herself torn between the sight of the man she loved between her legs and the large, cum covered cock laying on the bed to her right. As she figured Chuck was going to be otherwise occupied, she let her gaze settle on the big black cock.

As she looked over at Marcus’ athletic body laying on his back beside her, his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling, she was impressed that his limp cock was still large enough that the tip reached the bed. She could see the light glistening off the mixture of both his and her cum, including the several white cum dollops. On impulse, she reached over and softly put his cock in her hand.

As she lifted his cock off of his body, she felt him shift his weight as he pulled himself up so that he was resting on his left elbow, his torso turned toward her.Their eyes locked and her breath hitched as he slowly leaned forward until their mouths were once again joined. It was softer now, no longer in the heat of their passion, more sensual. She feels his large hand softly stroke the left side of her face as his tongue gently encircled hers, dancing inside her mouth.

She felt Chuck as he started manipulating her clit and she moaned onto Marcus’ mouth. She gently squeezed his cock with her hand and opened her mouth wider to let his tongue in deeper. It still lacked any sense of urgency on Marcus’ part, but she knew that she was getting ready to cum on Chuck’s tongue.

She moaned again into Marcus’ mouth as she felt the first wave of pleasure. She felt Marcus slide his hand down onto the nipple of her left breast, still sensitive from his earlier manipulations. Sensing that she was cumming, Marcus gently worked the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, his tongue still darting tenderly in her mouth.

Chuck’s pussy eating skills were rapidly increasing with each of their encounters. He would be a master in no time.

Sarah slowly worked her hips as his tongue flicked her swollen clit. The entire group moved slowly in unison, her now more firmly squeezing Marcus’ cock as it had now started to harden again. Still, there were no frantic movements, no desperate actions or reactions.

As her orgasm began to subside, she left go of the still hardening cock in her hand, using her hand to softly guide Marcus away from her. He returned to his previous position, although his cock was no longer limp, instead standing perpendicular to his stomach in its semi erect form.

Sarah finished with her, mostly, silent orgasm and she reached down to touch the top of Chuck’s head. She smiled and met his eyes as he looked up at her, now knowing that they were done.

“I love you.” She said softly as Chuck raised himself up and off of the bed.

 

12-13 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412 

2250-0430 PST

 

Sarah and Marcus fucked three more times before passing out, each time Chuck dutifully cleaned whenever Marcus had deposited his cum. Chuck was amazed at the stamina that Marcus displayed; seemingly able to fuck for hours, not to mention the amount of cum that he was able to produce.

During the times that Marcus is fucking her, Sarah orgasms so much, Chuck loses count somewhere around ten, that, she doesn’t cum any more of the times that Chuck cleans her.

 

13 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412

0830 PST 

 

Chucked was jarred from his slumber after what seemed like only a few minutes of sleep to hear the couple going at it again.

“Oh, Marcus. Fuck me; fuck me with that big wonderful cock!” Sarah pleads and Chuck’s cock starts to grow as knows that his services will once again be needed.

Apparently, Chuck had slept through most of the aerobics, as it was only a few minutes before he heard Marcus’ customary, “There ya go!” to indicate that he was finished. This time, they passed each other as Marcus headed to the shower and Chuck once again headed towards Sarah’s pussy.

“Well Chuck, what did you think?” She asked with her back propped up on the headboard, as she looked down at the top of Chuck’s head between her thighs.

“Did you have a good time?” She inquired.

“Hell yes!”He said as he looked up at her, a glaze upon his face.

“How about you? You looked like you were enjoying it.” He said before beginning to lap at her pussy once more.

“I did. Marcus is an excellent fuck. But I still like to make love to you, Chuck. You know that, right?” She asks as she places a hand on his cheek, urging him to look at her.

“I do, and you know that I love you too, right?”She nods and starts to say something as the couple hears the shower being turned off in the bathroom.

“Well, I suppose that you should get dressed before Marcus comes out of the bathroom.”She says as she softly pushes his head away from her pussy.

“Yeah, I guess.” he says, rising to his knees, before scooting off the bed and standing up.

As he is pulling on his pants, Chuck notices that Sarah makes no effort to exit the bed, instead only lowering herself down and half heartedly pulling the sheet up. 

She stops as Marcus exits the bathroom, a towel around his waist. As soon as she sees him, she rapidly removes herself from the sheet and jumps down so that she is sitting, naked, at the end of the bed.

“You were great baby, it was fun.”He says as he drops the towel and reaches for his boxers.

“When can I see you again?” She purrs and jumps up and down on the edge of the bed, her tits bouncing. She makes no effort to stop him as he pulls his boxers up and reaches for his pants.

“Right now, my schedule is pretty clear.” He says, sliding first one leg, then the other into his pants and pulling them up.

“ Although, I am waiting on a call to set up an important meeting with a local client.”He continues as he reaches down and picks his shirt up off of the floor.

Only their training and experience keep Chuck and Sarah from looking at each other when Marcus makes this revelation.

No more words are exchanged until Marcus is dressed and preparing to leave.

Sarah stands up and brings him in to her mouth for a deep, sensual kiss.

“How about this afternoon?”She says, once their kiss is broken. She does not let go of his neck though.

“I could be ready again around one.”

“Ha, ready for what baby? This was pretty intense.” Marcus replies with an air of disbelief.

Chuck couldn’t believe his ears. They had fucked all night and again this morning. And here she was, making arrangements to meet him again. Not in a few days, in a few hours!

“Why, to fuck some more, of course.”She says looking up at Marcus as she bites her bottom lip.

“Please!” She says, pouting.

“We’ll see, baby. I’ve got your number. I’ll call you in a few hours and let you know.”

Chuck and Marcus don’t exchange any words, but each give a quick nod in acknowledgment toward the other.

The last words that Chuck hears Sarah say as Marcus goes through the doorway almost cause him to freeze, all the muscles in his body tense.

“And bring a friend.”


	4. A Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter without any input

13 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412  
0921 PST 

“Are you sure you want to know Chuck? She asked as she was stroking the length of Chuck’s hard cock with her right hand. He had wanted to make love but, as she had to remind him, she still had to possibly “perform” more, later in the day.

“It really isn’t all that important.”She lied with the ease of practice that women had been lying about the subject since the beginning of time.

“No really, I want to know. And don’t give me that, ‘It’s not important’ bullshit’.” He says while arching his hips up to her touch and looking in the eyes. “You forget I’ve seen you take multiple cocks. I’ve seen the look on your face when you mount a really big one.”He says as his breathing quickens.

“So, what IS the biggest cock that you’ve ever taken, Sarah? I really DO wanna know!” She knew he was close now.

“Weelll-”She started.

“There was this one time, in Monaco, when I was with the CATS, this guy had to have at least a fifteen inch cock that was so wide, it barely fit it in my pussy. And THAT was WITH extra lube!” She continued as she watched Chuck begin to convulse, the cum ejecting from the head of his cock onto his abdomen and her hand. 

She continues the motion until she is sure that his orgasm is over, when she releases him and begins to wipe her hand on the sheet that they are laying on.

“God, that’s hot!” He said when he could catch his breath.

“No, Chuck! It was most assuredly NOT hot! It hurt! It was not a fun experience at all.” She winced as her mind went back. At least she got to kill him later, his eyes wide at the shock of her betrayal.

“Still, though-“Chucks starts again as he is wiping his cum up.

“You DO seem to like big cocks better…Makes me wonder what you see…”

“NO! Chuck! Stop! We will end this RIGHT NOW if you finish that sentence.”She says as she holds her hand up. He hears fury in her voice as she continues.

“I love you! YOU, Chuck! Not some random guy with a big cock. Do you think me so shallow that all someone has to do-“‘Don’t think about Casey, DO NOT think about Casey’ she pleads with her mind.”Is come along with a big cock and I’ll be swept away?”

She pleads for her mind to stop thinking about Casey’s cock that is now the elephant in the room, and continues.

“Is that what you think, Chuck?”

“Maybe we need to slow down or stop if you’re not sure-“Sarah continues.

“NO!” He shouts suddenly, interrupting her, his voice panicking. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry that I said anything! You know that I love you and I know that you love me and I promise that I’m okay with it just please don’t stop-“

“Chuck!” Sarah spoke sternly, knowing it was the only way to stop his rambling.

“What are you thinking Chuck? What do you really want to know?” She moved over and grabbed the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

“Do you think that just because I enjoy a big cock, that you don’t satisfy me? Is that what you are worried about?”

“Yeah, maybe a little.” He said sighing.

“It’s just that you are so beautiful and I really don’t know what you see in me-“ 

She raises her hand to interject but he continues.

“I mean I know that you love me, I do. You just look so HAPPY when you’re getting fucked by a really big cock. And, let’s face it, Marcus was HUGE!” 

“I know, right?!”She said, giving him a small wink.

“I thought I was going to have to beat it down with a stick at one point there. He just wouldn’t quit.” Sarah said with reflection, although she was smiling.

“Yeah, poor you! You looked like you hated it!” He said, mirth in his voice.

“No, not really. Still, there is a limit to what I can handle.”

“Then why did you invite him back so soon, and WHY the hell did you tell him to bring a friend?!”

“Well, Chuck-“She started as she moved over to the edge of the bed and stood up.

“I didn’t say that I was anywhere NEAR that limit yet!”She said now smirking at him as she passed the end of the bed, heading for the bathroom.

“Besides, we are supposed to stay close to Marcus.” She stopped at the corner of the wall between the bathroom and the bedroom and turned to face him.

“Do you know of a better way to keep tabs on him? I mean, we already found out that he was expecting a call. That HAS to be the shipment that is due in, right?” She said as she leaned forward and placed her hand on the wall.

“Well, what about the whole ‘and bring a friend thing’, what is that about?

“Well,” She says calmly, “What better way to find out who Marcus’ confidant is than to invite him over for some naked fun?”

“Besides,” She says now looking at him intently.

“Don’t tell me YOU don’t like the thought of me taking multiple cocks in front of you.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s DEFINITELY not that!” He exclaims.

“Then what IS the problem, Chuck?” She says, exasperation entering her tone.

“It’s just-“He pauses as he seems to struggle with the words.

‘What Chuck? I don’t have time for this. I need to take a shower.” She speaks with exasperation now fully in her tone.

“What if he brings a guy with another cock as big as his, what then, Sarah?” Chuck says as he leans toward her.

“Ha!” She exclaims as she pushes off of the wall, turns and heads into the bathroom.

“You let me worry about that!”

Her words echoed off the tile in the bathroom as Chuck heard the door close, right before he heard water running. 

13 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1410  
1045 PST 

Chuck and Sarah had each showered and dressed and were now sitting in Casey’s room. He had booked the room adjacent to the one that Chuck and Sarah were in and Chuck noticed that the rooms were decorated very similarly. Except for the different paintings and beige bedspreads, it was a mirror to their own room.

Well, except for the massive amount of communications and monitoring equipment set up throughout the room. There was recording equipment and three monitors set up on one of the room’s desks, and Chuck could see the live feed into the room that he and Sarah we in. All three of the monitors afforded an excellent view of both beds.

Chuck assumed that Casey knew about his and Sarah’s “activities” but they had never discussed its implications. Whenever he had broached the subject, Sarah had just curtly said that she was handling it. He did not know what that meant and she had been unwilling to elaborate, several times, each seemingly more curt than the previous attempt.

Chuck’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the tone in Sarah’s voice when she was speaking with Casey. It was a tone that she directed at him on occasion, like when he asked about Casey and their activities.

“Ha, Walker! Like it so much that you decided to invite the neighbors?” He said with a snicker.

“What better way to find out who he trusts the most Casey?” She said with THAT tone.

“Who he trusts the most in his business is entirely different than him inviting one of his homies over to tap his latest whore, Walker.” Casey’s eyes narrowed and suddenly moved in his direction, when Chuck interrupted at the word he found offensive.

“Casey!” Chuck exclaimed. 

“I don’t think so Casey!”She said seething. “I think that he will bring someone he trusts. After all, he thinks that I’m here for the next three weeks, at his disposal.” She said waving her hands wildly.

“Ahem-“Chuck interjects.

“We-“He continues as he steps into Sarah’s line of sight.

“We-“He repeats. “He thinks that WE are here for the next three weeks, Sarah.” He says with a stern tone.

“WE hell, it’s me he’s fucking the shit out of Chuck.”She spits back.

“I know, I know that Sarah. I just want you to know that you are not alone in this.” He soothes.

She sighs, “I know that Chuck and I thank you. It’s just rough when Casey is over there with that smirk on his face giving me a ration of shit.” 

Casey grunted when she pointed at him during her last statement, but he stayed quiet. Casey hadn’t seemed any too pleased with her actions from the night before. Sarah suspected there were additional reasons that Casey was being an asshole, but they didn’t have time to deal with that now.

It had only been two hours since Marcus had left their hotel room, so there really was no surprise that he hadn’t called yet, although, she became inwardly more agitated with each passing minute. She did her best not show the agitation, she did not want to give Casey the satisfaction.

13 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1410  
1125 PST 

Marcus had finally called at 1115. He had told her to meet him at the front of the hotel at 130 so that he could take her shopping. Sarah didn’t know what they were shopping for, and she didn’t care. Anything to wipe the smirk from Casey’s face.

“I told you he would call, Casey. “ She said smugly.

“He didn’t say anything about a ‘friend’ did he?”

“As a matter of fact, he did. He said that we would be meeting a friend of his later, but he didn’t say who it was.” She said as she paced the room. 

She noticed that Chuck had chosen to remain silent, still sitting in the chair near the window, staring at the monitors on the nearby desk. Although, why he was watching their empty room, she had no clue.

“Great spy work Walker. How are we supposed to check the guy out if we don’t even know WHO it is?” He said as he crossed his massive arms over his chest and glared at her.

“What am I supposed to say, Casey? Hey, Marcus! Do you mind giving me your friend’s name so we can have the NSA run a check on him? Sarah fumed as she placed her right hand next to her head, the thumb and pinky finger extended, mimicking a telephone.

All that warranted her from Casey was a grunt and a raised eyebrow.

They were gonna have to talk, soon.

13 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL LOBBY: CONCIERGE DESK  
1332 PST

At exactly 1:30, a long white limo pulled up in front of the hotel. The driver exited the vehicle and walked to the rear passenger’s side door and opened it. Marcus Kane stepped out and headed through the front doors of the hotel. 

Although the weather in Southern California in January was usual mild, around sixty on most days, today was forecast to be in the mid seventies. She only carried a sweater in case she got chilled. She was wearing a light beige colored cotton dress and tan high heeled sandals. Her dress was not quite transparent, but it was evident that she was wearing white colored thong panties and the darkness of her nipples was visible through the light fabric on the front of her dress. 

Sarah was at the front desk speaking with the concierge when he came up behind her.

The concierge noticed Marcus as he approached the desk and Sarah saw him stiffen.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Kane. May I be of some assistance?”He asked crisply.

“No, thank you Stephen, I’m here to pick up the lovely Miss Walker and take her shopping. She’s not giving you any trouble, is she?” Marcus said as he winked at the hotel employee.

“I was just asking Mr. Thompson if he knew where I could find all the gorgeous men from the movies, but he didn’t seem to know.” Sarah said smiling as she turned toward Marcus. She bent forward to give him a small kiss on his cheek and a big shot of her bouncing tits hanging free inside her dress.

“That’s strange, Stephen is normally very helpful.” Marcus said with a chuckle as his hand rested on Sarah’s hip after the kiss. He was wearing dark colored slacks and a matching loose fitting short sleeved dress shirt that was un-tucked. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, exposing a small gold chain around his neck. 

Thompson had a look of horror upon his face.

“Mr. Kane, I assure you that-“

He was cut off and, Sarah noticed, actually dismissed by a wave of Marcus’ hand.

“You look great baby.” Marcus said as he leered up the length of her body.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if I would be warm enough, so I brought a sweater.”

“Oh, I think that we can keep you warm.”He said with a smirk.

Sarah giggled at the innuendo. She hated playing a ditzy blond, but it was usually effective.

“Shall we?” He asked as he waved his left hand towards the lobby doors.

Not waiting for her answer, he turned and started guiding Sarah with the hand that had now moved to the small of her back. Before they had even reached the doorway, his hand had slid to her left ass cheek. He saw Thompson following them in the reflection off the glass in the door as he gave her ass cheek a slight squeeze.

Once again, Sarah giggled.

13 JANUARY 2011  
MARCUS KANE’S LIMOUSINE: BEVERLY HILLS  
1337

There was a chilled bottle of champagne in an ice bucket in the back of the limo. Marcus was a gracious host and offered her the first glass of the two that he had poured prior to returning the bottle to the bucket.

“Cheers.”He said offering his raised glass.

After the two had clinked glasses and each taken a sip, Marcus was the first to speak.

“Last night was-“

“Intense?”Sarah interjected.

“I was going to say amazing, but intense works too.”

“It was amazing. Thank you.” She said, taking another sip.

“I should be thanking you. I left this morning a VERY satisfied man.”

Thinking that they didn’t have time for where the conversation was leading them, Sarah inquired, “Where are we going? All you said was that we were going shopping. Shopping for what?”

“We are going to a little boutique that I know of near here.”He said as he swallowed some of his champagne. 

“As to the what, you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” He said with a grin.

“Ooh, I love surprises!” Sarah lied.

“And I think you’ll like this one.”

13 JANUARY 2011  
CHANTEL FRENCH BOUTIQUE: BEVERLY HILLS  
1420

The limo had taken them several miles from the hotel to a women’s clothing boutique. It was apparent from the way that the two sales clerks fawned over him, that Marcus was a popular customer.

Sarah suspected that “Tiffany” and “Meagan” had supplied more to Marcus in the past than just sales help. The two “enhanced” brunettes had each briefly looked at her with a disapproving eye before getting her sizes and ascending upon her with an overabundance of dresses, each more skimpy than the last.

They offered tips such as, “Ooh, Marcus will love that!” and “Marcus really likes that color.” Tiffany had even asked in a low whisper if Sarah had, “had any of that” in reference to Marcus. When Sarah had just stared at her, Tiffany smiled and said gleefully, “Oh, you’re in for a real treat then. He’s fantastic!” 

He was fantastic, Sarah thought. He was very handsome, intelligent and articulate. He had a very large cock and he knew how to use it, very, VERY well.

He was also a traitor or a terrorist, Sarah had to remind herself.

The dressing room was situated at the back of the boutique, and Sarah had to step up onto a raised platform area each time she entered the dressing room. The platform served as a small modeling runway and had two chairs situated beneath it. 

Marcus had insisted that she model each dress for him, as he sat outside the dressing room, sipping champagne, being doted over by whichever bimbo wasn’t handing her dresses. Sarah half expected to see one of them riding his big cock each time that she exited the dressing room. As yet, that hadn’t happened.

Probably not for lack of trying on Tiffany or Meagan’s part though, Sarah chuckled at the thought.

Sarah rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the full length mirrors of the dressing room. To call what she was wearing a “dress” was a stretch. And it was not a stretch of the imagination, as what little there was of it left LITTLE to the imagination.  
Meagan had called it a ladder dress when she handed the minuscule black garment to her. Meagan told her with enthusiasm that Sarah would look “hot” in it and that “Marcus would just LOVE it!” and that Meagan had, “One just like it, except in Pink.” 

She knew that Meagan was being truthful and was just trying to be helpful, but Sarah really just wanted to shoot her. Or fuck her; one or the other.

The dress was basically two strips of material, about six inches in wide and two and a half feet long that went down the front and rear of her body. The two strips were joined together by a strap over each shoulder as well as small strips of material than ran from the front to the back approximately every two inches up its entire length. The thin strips of material were the ladder rungs. 

The rear of the dress had three diamond shaped cut outs in it, the bottom one exposing the small of Sarah’s back as well as the crack of her ass, revealing the top of her white thong.

There was a heavy under-wire beneath each cup on the front of the dress, held together by a small spaghetti strap. The heavy wires were a necessity as they were holding her breasts up because the neckline plunged to just below her navel. The only part of her breasts that the front material covered was her nipples. The rest of her ample breasts were visible from all sides.

Chuck would have a stroke if he saw her wearing this dress in public. She smiled at the thought of him, eyes bulging as he stammered for words. He really was adorable.

With the amount of exposed skin that she was displaying, Sarah figured she would be just as well off walking naked out o f the dressing room. From the look on Marcus’ face when she exited the dressing room and stood in front of him, she knew that she had been mistaken.

“Damn!”Was all that he could say but she thought she saw his cock twitch under his pants.

“You need some matching shoes.”

That was all he needed to say as Tiffany pulled her back to the dressing room as Meagan ran to find her the “perfect” pair of shoes. And she did find a perfect pair, if Sarah was a street hooker. However, Sarah put the stiletto’s on and carefully stood up from the dressing room chair.

Sarah hated to admit it, but the ensemble worked. She scoffed at the thought that it would be EXACTLY what Carina would have picked out.

Sarah went back out to Marcus and she was not disappointed at his reaction. She was now SURE she saw his cock twitch, several times.

“That’s what I’m talkin about! You look fantastic!” He said excitedly.

He waved the two sales clerks away and they headed quickly through a doorway to the front of the store. Sarah noticed Tiffany smile at her as she turned back towards them as she closed the door. 

“So what’s up with you and your freaky boyfriend anyway?” Marcus inquired as his moved his finger in a circle, indicating that he wanted her to spin.

“Chuck is not a freak Marcus.”She stopped mid twirl and quickly spun to face him.

“I told you that last night. I told you that we had a different kind of relationship.” She said, now with a hand on her hip, the universal sign of a pissed off female.

“Perhaps you should just take me back to the hotel” She said, turning back toward the dressing room.

“No, No. That’s not what I-“He stammered.

When Sarah went to take a step toward the dressing room, he quickly reached up to her and lightly grabbed her arm.

“Wait a minute baby, I didn’t mean it that way. Really, I didn’t.”

She stopped, but did not turn to face him.

“Then, what DID you mean?” She asks.

“When you said that you had a different kind of relationship, I didn’t know that meant that he liked to eat creampies.”

“How did you-“She stated before remembering that he WAS in the adult novelties business and would know the terminology. She had to go online and research the topic before she had learned the term.

“I told you that he liked to watch before we even went to the room, Marcus.”She said with a stern tone.

“Liking to watch and licking cum out of your pussy are not the same thing Sarah, not even close.”He said as he applied a little pressure to her arm in an attempt to get her to turn around.

“You didn’t seem to mind last night, OR this morning.” She reminded him.

“It’s not that I mind, I don’t.”

“Then, what is the problem Marcus?”

“I don’t know. I’ve just never met anybody that liked to eat cum out of a pussy before. Even a pussy as beautiful as yours.” He spoke softly and she turned to meet his gaze.

“I love him Marcus.” She said as she exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

“You should just take me back to the hotel. I thought you were different. I thought that you understood.” 

“I can’t say that I understand, but I definitely don’t want to take you back yet.” He said as he placed a finger under her chin, raising it slightly. There was still a slight height difference, even though she was still standing on the platform.

“And I don’t have a problem with it, as long as I keep getting to put it in.”He said with a small grin.

When Sarah smiled back at him, he leaned slowly over and kissed her gently.

Sarah knew why he had dismissed the sales clerks as his kiss quickly deepened.

“Marcus stop, we can’t, not here.” She said, pulling away from his mouth, when his hand started up the inside of her right thigh.

“The girls will make sure that we are not disturbed.”He said as his hand climbed even higher, his mouth once again smashing into hers.

“Marcus, No.”She pleaded, pulling her mouth from his, when his fingers touched her panties.

Her body betrayed her and she knew that he felt the wetness of her pussy through the thin fabric. She moaned into his mouth as he began to work his fingers over the outside of her pussy. 

It was not long before one of his fingers made its way inside her.

“Oh, Marcus!” She panted as he began to work his finger in and out of her pussy, his mouth kissing down the side of her neck.

She reached down grabbed the outside of his pants at the zipper. She was momentarily surprised by the fact that he was already hard and that the tip of his cock was not actually in his pants. She worked her hand up the length, pausing to unbutton his pants, and discovered the head of his cock on top of his taught abdomen.

Marcus was obviously through with foreplay as he grabbed the front of her panties and pulled them violently. She felt, rather than heard, them being ripped away from her body. 

Sarah briefly wondered how she was going to take his massive length in the position that they were currently in as it did not afford her enough height to mount him, even though he was standing one step below her. But, it was inevitable; she WAS going to take that enormous cock somehow.

Suddenly Marcus pulled her toward him and she stumbled and nearly fell as he brought her to the level of floor that he was on. He spun her and lifted what little dress covered her ass. With the height of her heels, he now had access to her exposed pussy.  
Letting his pants fall to his ankles, he shoved his cock into Sarah’s wet pussy, only stopping because the lubrication ran out due to his massive length. They had discovered this during last night’s marathon, and Marcus knew that he simply needed to withdraw a few inches before shoving it back in.

Using this technique, Marcus was quickly able to insert the full length of his cock inside her. When his hips collided with her ass cheeks, he let out a satisfied grunt as he held his cock deep inside her momentarily. She could feel him stretching her as he pumped more blood into his cock. Then he began to move his cock in and out of her, making an,”uh” sound each time he bottomed out. 

Despite the firm grip that he had on her hips, Sarah fell forward onto her extended hands, the force of his actions nearly tipping her onto her face. Her arms struggled to absorb the force of each thrust as he rapidly pounded her sopping pussy. 

“Oh god, Marcus, I’m gonna cum. Please, make me cum!”She pleaded but she made a conscious attempt to keep her voice down, still aware that they were not alone in the store. 

“Me too Baby!” He answered as he increased the pace, now frantically fucking her pussy.

Sarah was gasping for breath, in the middle of an orgasm, when she felt the first shot of his hot semen being pumped into her. She felt an abundance of liquid start to flow down the inside of both of her thighs. The slickness of her orgasm juices mixed in with his cum, and the speed of Marcus’ thrusts increased even more. 

She felt three more squirts of liquid inside her, as her orgasm was starting to subside. From the squishing sound that his cock was making as it continued in and out of her, there was a lot of fluid falling to the floor. 

She was sorry that Chuck was not here. He would be very happy at this point.

“You came faster this time.” She said as he pulled his cock from her and she stood part of the way up, legs wobbling slightly.

“I REALLY like you in that dress.” He offered.

Sarah couldn’t stand completely upright, as she felt a significant amount of cum leave her pussy, running down her thighs as well as falling to the floor. As she looked around quickly for something to clean herself with, she wondered briefly why Marcus had not moved at all, his still semi-erect cock dangling in front of him, dripping.

She received the answer seconds later when the door that the clerks had left through opened, and both Tiffany and Meagan walked back in, each carrying several white bath towels. Apparently, they had been watching the show and knew that the pair had finished.

Sarah had noticed the two cameras in the dressing room area, as well as several others throughout the boutique, but figured they were to prevent shoplifters. She also realized that if the clerks had watched the exhibition, Casey had tapped into the system and had seen it was well; another video for his rapidly growing library. 

Marcus still did not move as Meagan approached him and began to wipe his cock with one of the towels in her hand. Neither person spoke but Sarah noticed that Meagan cleaned with an ease of practice that meant that this was not the first time that she had done it here. Sarah didn’t know if that was specific to Marcus, or if it was a service they offered to all their clients. She suspected it was the latter. 

Tiffany approached Sarah cautiously and slowly reached out and started wiping the inside of Sarah’s left leg, starting just below the knee, where the juices had stopped their downward motion. She dabbed the towel between both of Sarah’s legs as she worked her way upward.

“Oh my, that is QUITE a bit, isn’t it?” Tiffany said as she moved the towel to get a clean section before continuing up toward Sarah’s still dripping pussy.

Tiffany continued wiping the large volume of liquid between Sarah’s thighs. She was now able to wipe both thighs at the same time and Sarah could feel the firmness of her hand under the towel.

Sarah snorted slightly as Tiffany suddenly removed her hand and the contact was instantly missed. She glanced quickly back over her shoulder to see Tiffany once again moving the towel to get a fresh section.

Tiffany ran her towel covered hand back up between Sarah’s thighs slower than was probably necessary, indicating that it was not her first time completing such a task either. Sarah felt the towel touch the outside of her pussy lips and shuttered when Tiffany continued to apply pressure.

Tiffany leaned in closer to Sarah as her hand slowly started moving back and forth.

“I told you he was great, didn’t I?” She whispered.

At that second, Sarah made a decision; she DEFINITELY wanted to FUCK the two clerks.

Tiffany continued for a few more seconds before she spoke in a cheerful, low voice, “All done.” Before removing her hand from Sarah’s pussy.

‘Just getting started’ Sarah thought. 

That would have to wait.

As she stood to her full height and pulled her dress back down, Sarah turned and faced Marcus. It seems that Meagan had finished cleaning him up, as she was standing off to the side, the towel still in her hand. All three women watched him as he had pulled his pants back up and adjusted himself.

Sarah chuckled privately as she watched him run his right hand into his pants, holding the waistband up with his left. . He did this in order to position his enormous cock so that it ran down one of his thighs. Due to its size, it was the only way that he could fasten his pants.

She had known Marcus Kane for just over twenty four hours; it was the sixth time that he had cum inside her. She had lost count of the number of orgasms that he had given her.

She didn’t quite know how she felt about that, but there was no turning back now.

 

13 JANUARY 2011  
MARCUS KANE’S LIMOUSINE: BEVERLY HILLS  
1630

Marcus had received a call when they were preparing to leave the boutique. He had told Tiffany and Meagan to wrap up all of the dresses that she had tried on as well matching shoes. He had playfully dismissed her when she had tried to refuse all of the presents, emphasizing that it was, “too much.” 

Thankfully, he had let her change into one of the less risqué, although still highly revealing, outfits that he had purchased. He had, however, told her simply, “No” when she attempted to put panties on under the light blue micro mini dress.

It had a low plunging neck line that displayed her full tits and the thin fabric did little to hide her erect nipples. The extreme shortness of the dress exhibited her long legs down to the matching stiletto heels that Marcus’ seemed to favor her wearing. 

He had stepped away from the counter to take the call and Sarah had desperately tried to eavesdrop on his side of the conversation without being too obvious. The task was made impossible by the constant chatter of the sales clerks as they placed the items into bags. Sarah began to suspect that the clerks were purposely masking Marcus’ dialogue. 

ANNNDD, now she was back to wanting to shoot them, but only AFTER they fucked.

She would have to get Casey to look into the clerk’s backgrounds, as well as the boutiques. Although, she realized that her partner had probably already completed the background checks. Casey was an asshole, but he was good at his job and covering her back.

The effort was only necessary because Casey had been unable to crack the encryption on Marcus’ phone. It was nothing like the NSA had ever seen before. Even the intersect held no information as Chuck had failed to flash on the phone or its software when Marcus had been asleep. An external tracking device was considered too risky, its discovery almost assured by Marcus’ electronic security paranoia. 

He had insisted that she cut her phone off at dinner the previous night and again before allowing her into the limo. He simply stated, “One can never be too careful.” when she had asked why. Thankfully, he had not physically removed it, instructing her only to power it down and then watching as she did so.

He had also yet to discover the tiny, short range transmitter hidden in the necklace that she wore, the only way that Casey had to monitor their conversations. An ear piece comm unit had also been deemed too risky based on her and Marcus’ proclivity for close personal contact. 

It had taken all of them, including the driver of the limousine, to load the multitude of shopping bags into the trunk. Marcus’ had not helped as he continued with his telephone conversation, sometimes seemingly agitated as he waved his hand up and down, invisibly emphasizing a point to whomever was on the other end. 

Sarah had watched as he ended the call, visible collected himself, and exited the boutique.

“Is everything okay?” Sarah asked as Marcus approached her standing at the rear of the limousine, its trunk lid still open.

“Yeah, yeah, just got a client jerking me around about an important delivery.”He said with exasperation.

Sarah was able to school her features, not allowing a muscle in her face to betray her interest in exactly what delivery he was talking about.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” 

“No worries, that just gives me more time with you!”He said a large smile now on his face.

“Look at all these packages Marcus, it’s too much!” She suggests again, waving her hand into the truck area.

“I want you to look nice, baby.”

“Marcus.”She says with a mock tone of indignation.

“I look more naughty than nice in these dresses.” She said, cutting her eyes up at him.

“Well, if you don’t want them, we could always take them-“

“No!”She said interrupting him and grabbing his arm with her hand.

“No, it’s just that I feel guilty, Marcus. It’s too generous.” She continued, now playing to his ego.

“I want you to look good, baby. A woman as gorgeous as you SHOULD proudly display her-“He paused as he leered up and down the length of her body, licking his lips, “assets.”

“Do you like the way I look in this dress Marcus? You never said anything before your phone rang.” Sarah let go of his arm and stepped back, giving him a better view. “It’s not too short is it? She asked as she attempted to pull down the hem.

“No, no, Sarah. It’s perfect and you LOOK perfect in it.” 

As he spoke, he stepped forward and used both of his hands to retrieve the hand that she had been tugging on the hem with.

“My, god. You’re so beautiful”, he said as he stepped forward and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

He looked deeply into her eyes for several moments, still placing soft kisses on her hand, before he lowered it and pulled her toward the open rear door of the limousine.

“Shall we?”

She stepped into the back of the limo and moved to the opposite side before sitting down. She felt Marcus come in behind her and then felt the seat sag under weight as he sat down beside her. She saw the door close and out of the corner or her eye, she observed the driver move around behind the vehicle, closing the trunk lid on his way to the driver’s seat.

When she sat, Sarah was well aware that her pussy lips were on display due to the shortness of the dress. She figured that was why Marcus had refused to let her wear panties; he wanted an unrestricted view and unobstructed access. He wanted her as his trophy.

She had told Marcus that she had to be back at the hotel around five o’clock as she had promised Chuck that she would have dinner with him. She assumed that was where they were headed when a thought struck her.

“I thought you said we were going to meet a friend of yours?"

“That was him on the phone earlier. DJ’s going to meet us at the club later. I told him that we’d be there at 9.”

She did not know who “DJ” was as it was the first time that Marcus had mentioned him. He must be important though, if Marcus was speaking with him about, “an important delivery” that Sarah believed to be the weapons shipment her team was tasked with finding.

Sarah also bristled at the fact that Marcus had not cleared anything with her. It was an order, not a request. While she normally would have cut someone balls off for such a thing, she knew Marcus’ type and she needed to play along.

“And wear that outfit you were wearing before this one, the one I like.”

Again it was not a request.

She sighed quietly and hoped that there were no visible cum stains on the dress.

Chuck really was going to have a stroke.

 

13 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412  
2055 PST

Sarah had been right, only Chuck didn’t know it.

He had stringently objected when Sarah tried to leave wearing the sluttiest dress that he had ever seen. Her tits were falling out and the length barely covered her pussy when she was standing, much less when she sat down.

“No, Sarah. You are NOT meeting Marcus or even going out of this room wearing that dress. Where did you even get it?” He said with his voice rising on almost every word.

“It’s fine Chuck. Marcus bought it for me today. ” She said pointing in the direction of the walk-in closet, where two bellhops had deposited all the bags. It was best, she thought, not to let Chuck know that Marcus had fucked her while she was wearing the exact same dress.

“It’s just a little short.”

“A LITTLE short! That’s like saying the Pacific is a LITTLE wet.” He declared.

“Sarah, please?”He begged.

“It’s fine Chuck. We are just going to the club downstairs for a few hours. Then we’ll be right back here.”She said in a soothing tone.

“And you and Casey will be monitoring the comms, just in case.”

“Casey keeps cutting mine off!” He whined.

“Well, I’ll talk to him about that later, but right now, I have to go.” 

Truth was, she had already talked to Casey and she was the reason that Chuck’s comms were being interfered with. She couldn’t take the chance, despite Casey’s insistence that he didn’t think it would happen, that Chuck would interfere.

Plus, she didn’t want the burden of being forced to consider what Chuck might think about what she was doing, and who she was doing it with, until she had a chance to speak with Chuck about it in private. Even though fucking Marcus out of Chuck’s sight was something that, if she was being honest with herself, deep down she felt guilty about but didn’t truly want to stop doing. .

She walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck, giving him a tender, loving kiss.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She whispered in his ear. “Then you can have some fun!”

She didn’t mention that his fun was dependant on her being fucked and injected with cum, but he knew the implications.

“Sarah, please.” He repeated, neither knowing what he now meant.

She let go of him, stepped back, and turned toward the door. It did not help the situation when Chuck noticed her red thong “whale tail”, as Jeff and Lester called it, when she started walking toward the door. It was displayed prominently in the lower triangle of the black dress she was almost wearing.

 

14 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412  
0135 PST

A “few hours” had turned into almost five and Sarah was still not back. His response of, “She’s a big girl moron, she’s fine.” To his frantic calls to Casey’s room every ten minutes was not helping. Chuck now was sure that Casey was cutting his comms so that he couldn’t listen to Sarah when she was with Marcus, but he had no clue why he was doing it. Casey had also somehow disabled the spare room key that Chuck had, because Casey’s door would not open when Chuck made the attempt. Casey refused to open the door, ignoring the persistent knocking but Chuck swore that he heard Casey growl. 

Chuck was giving her five more minutes and then he was going down to the club, Casey be dammed

14 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: SOUTH ELEVATOR  
0137 PST

Marcus had been waiting for her at the concierge desk, although this time it was vacant, and escorted her into the club, past a long line of patrons waiting to get in. She saw the extremely large bouncer wink at Marcus after he had glanced over her entire body with an approving look. Marcus smiled and called the bouncer by name, but Sarah was unable to hear it due to the loud dance music coming from the club.

She recognized several of the same people that she had seen at dinner the previous night. She noticed every male, and quite a few females, leering at her as she walked towards the VIP section, her arm hooked in Marcus’. 

It was obvious that a man, he had been introduced the as Liam Mason, recognized the difference in her current attire from the more modest outfit of the previous evening. He evidently, and correctly, credited the radical change in her attire to Marcus, as Liam slapped Marcus on the back and yelled, “all right” as they passed. 

DJ had turned out to be Derrick Johnson. Marcus had introduced him as long time friend and business associate when they had entered the VIP section of Sledge. They had met when both were attending Columbia University, although DJ had a law degree whereas Marcus had an MBA.

DJ was an extremely handsome, light skinned black man, with deep brown eyes and an easy, bright white smile. He was in his early thirties and was almost as tall as Marcus, standing six feet tall. He was dressed in a tailored suit so similar to the one that Marcus was wearing that Sarah would bet that the same tailor crafted both suits. The only difference in the suits was that DJ’s was grey while Marcus’ was dark blue.

It had been extremely difficult, but Sarah had managed to fight off the advances of either Marcus or DJ, or, at times, DJ AND Marcus as they attempted to fuck her in the booth that they occupied. She had accomplished this by repeatedly dragging one or both of them to the dance floor of the club. If either, or both, refused, she went by herself. On the solo trips, she made sure that she danced by herself or with another hot female as she didn’t want to anger Marcus. 

During one of the booth struggles, Marcus had ripped her thong panties off of her, attempting to finger her; the second time that had happened that day. It was soon after that she convinced Marcus to take her back to the room.

Now, she was sandwiched between DJ on her right and Marcus on her left as she heard the first ding of a floor as it passed. She was leaning back against the back of the mirrored elevator wall, standing with her legs spread open as DJ fingered her pussy with his right hand as his left was massaging her right breast, his hand inside the material of her dress. Marcus was squeezing her right breast with his left hand on the outside of her dress, pulling her head back with the handful of her hair that he had in his right hand, as his tongue was savagely thrust into her open mouth.

Sarah was rubbing the front of both men’s slacks and she felt Marcus’ now familiar cock beginning to grow under the palm of her left hand. Her right hand grabbed DJ’s cock through his pants and she discovered that he had a large cock as well, although she was unable to determine its exact size during the short elevator ride. She had a feeling that she was going to be impressed with DJ as well.

Due to their activities, it took the trio several seconds to realize that they had reached Sarah’s floor and the elevator doors were standing open. The doors had stayed open the requisite amount of time, before a ding was heard and the doors started to close. The doors were prevented from closing by DJ, who had finally withdrew his fingers from Sarah’s wet pussy and had stepped forward and placed his hand in the door as it closed. She heard two dings as the doors slowly opened again just after closing on DJ’s large hand. 

It took Sarah and Marcus a few additional seconds to separate, before each headed out of the elevator while DJ held the door to her floor open. She did not even bother to pull her dress down over her exposed pussy, electing just to walk to their room in her current state of undress. 

14 JANUARY 2011  
RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412  
0140 PST

Chuck was heading for the door to go find Sarah when he heard voices and the click sound that the door made when a keycard was removed. The door swung open and Sarah stepped in quickly. Chuck could once again see from the disheveled level of her clothing, the elevator trip had been eventful. 

Chuck could see her pussy lips, already glistening, displayed as her dress no longer even threatened to cover it. He did not know what had happened to the red thong that she had seen when she left, but it was nowhere in sight.

Sarah had not even made any introductions before she was pulling her dress over the top of her head, all while continuing to enter the room. She was naked except for her heels as she reached the second bed, the one nearest Chuck’s chair, and turned and faced the pair of handsome black men.

“Come on boys, I need to get fucked.”

Marcus and the other black man looked at each other, grinned and started removing their suit jackets. Each man slowly removed the jacket, folded it over at the shoulders before placing both items on the back of a chair. Marcus placed his on the one that he was standing near, and the other man stepped over and placed his on the chair near the long dresser that lined the wall between Casey’s room and theirs.

Marcus had sat on the first bed to remove his shoes and the other man, Chuck still didn’t know his name had sat on a chair that he had just placed his jacket on, being careful not to sit on it. Each man removed their shoes and socks before standing back up to resume disrobing. 

Chuck watched as the men slowly removed each item of clothing before neatly folding the item and placing on the different chairs. They seemed to be teasing Sarah as she stood there begging.

“Please, please God! Hurry up, I need to be FUCKED!” She pleaded as she began to squeeze each of her nipples between her thumb and forefingers. 

As Chuck watched the second man remove his clothing, he realized that he recognized the man as Derrick, DJ, Johnson. Chuck had not flashed on Johnson when he entered the room; instead he remembered seeing his photo and information in the packet of Marcus’ know associates. Chuck had a fleeting moment of curiosity wondering why he had failed to flash on either Marcus or DJ when he was distracted by Sarah’s voice.

“Oh, fuck yes!” She exclaimed as saw DJ’s ever stiffening cock for the first time.

Sarah and Chuck both were surprised, well Chuck more so than Sarah, at the size of the second man’s cock. It was smaller than Marcus’ giant cock, but not by much. It looked to be almost as long but not as thick. As most of the walls in their room were mirrored, Chuck easily saw Sarah’s eyes flick up to meet Marcus’ before they fell down to DJ’s cock and then back to Marcus’ eyes.

It suddenly dawned on Chuck what Sarah was doing. Chucks eyes went wide as he realized she was asking tacit permission from Marcus to get at DJ’s big cock. Chuck’s cock began to twitch at this stunning revelation. Chuck would have NEVER thought that Sarah would ask for permission from anybody for anything. He realized that she was supposed to be playing a role, but Chuck was pretty sure she wasn’t acting. She ACTUALLY wanted Marcus’ approval.

This was proven when Sarah again flicked her eyes between DJ’s cock and Marcus’ stare before she meekly uttered, “Please?” as she locked eyes with Marcus.

Marcus stood there, his own monstrous cock now standing at its full length when he pulled his gaze from Sarah and looked over at Chuck. It was the first time that anyone had even acknowledged his presence. Marcus held Chuck’s eyes as if to prove his dominance before he gave a minuscule nod of approval. 

Chuck almost fell backwards as he was startled at Sarah’s sudden movement when Marcus had minutely nodded. She rushed forward and fell to her knees in front of DJ. She immediately grabbed his cock with both hands and started working the length, traveling up toward the sensitive head.

Chuck saw the bottoms of the latest pair of hooker heels that Marcus had bought her and briefly thought it odd that the soles were colored red while the shoes were black.

Once it was near enough, she ran her tongue down the entire length, depositing as much of her saliva as she could, providing lubrication for her moving hands. She rose up to the full height that her knees would allow and pulled DJ’ s big cock forward, guiding the massive head to her open mouth. 

Sarah had been right; she was not disappointed by DJ’s cock. She was thrilled! He was “only” a little over twelve inches long and the massive head was almost as large as Marcus’. She put that head into her mouth and gently sucked it, causing a moan to emanate from DJ as he pushed his hips toward her and placed a hand on each side of her head.

Knowing that it was probably going to be a long night, Chuck dutifully started removing his own clothing, stacking the items in a pile beside what was becoming known as “his” chair. It was one of the chairs near the room’s sliding glass door. His was the one in the corner, nearest the common wall with Casey’s room. It was also the one closest to the side of the sliding door that actually opened, although no one had been on the balcony yet.

The entire time that Chuck had been stripping, Sarah had been sucking on DJ’s cock. Chuck could hear a mixture of moans and slurping sounds as well as the occasional, “Yeah, bitch. Like that!” Verbalized by DJ. 

Chuck was surprised to find Marcus looking at him when he was finished disrobing, causing him to be a little self-conscious. Unable to help himself, Chuck’s eyes went down to Marcus’s massive cock as he watched the black man stroking it slowly. Marcus smirked as his attention was drawn back to Sarah, kneeling on the floor, struggling to suck DJ’s cock.

As Chuck sat down in his chair, he saw Marcus, still stroking his humongous cock, step forward. As soon as he was within reach, Sarah’s hand reached up and the dissimilarity of her whiteness was displayed against the blackness of his cock as her hand started up and down.

Sarah was no stranger to multiple cocks, even one’s as large as what she was holding in each of her hands now. It never ceased to amaze her, how perfect the male penis was. She could, and often did, bring herself to orgasm, but it never had the intensity it did when somebody else did it for her. And never (Okay, occasionally with Carina if she were honest with herself) as intense as it was if that somebody had a very large cock.

In this case, two some bodies. Two some bodies with very large, very black, cocks. 

After about five minutes on her knees in front of both men, Sarah’s arms and mouth seemed to be tiring, as Chuck noticed she was not moving as quickly, the franticness or her initial motions gone. Chuck saw Marcus glance at DJ and, through some unspoken communication, both men simultaneously reached down and raised Sarah to her feet.

As soon as she was standing on her slutty new shoes, Chuck saw Marcus grab her left arm and, without a word, forcible throw Sarah onto the bed. He started to rise to her defense, but Chuck saw Sarah move up onto the bed with cat like efficiency and turn over onto her back. She crab walked, backwards, until her head was on top of one of the numerous throw pillows that were on the bed. She now lay on her back, with her legs spread wide.

“Please Marcus! Please fuck me with that big cock” She begged as she reached down with her right hand and spread her pussy open, displaying it for the two black men. It had lost none of its original luster, and now seemed to be even juicer, although Chuck had not seen anyone touch it after the trio had entered the room.

Marcus moved forward until he was on all fours as he headed toward the top of the bed to Sarah’s waiting pussy. 

“You wanna get fucked, bitch. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, GOD yes baby! FUCK me!”

It was the first time that Chuck had heard Sarah use a term of endearment, but she was probably just parroting Marcus, as that was a term that he used often. The pair seemed to be getting quite familiar with each other, very quickly.

Marcus moved forward and crawled over top of Sarah as she lay sprawled on the bed. When the head of his huge cock got near her pussy, Sarah grabbed it with her hand and guided it into her pussy, even as Marcus continued up the length of her body. It slid in easily and Marcus did not stop until his face was poised over Sarah’s. He was now in a perverse push up position over her, his cock buried in her pussy, her legs raised so that the tops of her thighs were resting on her stomach.

The bright red color of the soles of the stiletto heels that she was still wearing again caught Chuck’s attention briefly.

Marcus slowly started moving his cock in and out of her pussy, still maintaining the push up position over her, staring intently into her blue eyes.

“God yes, Marcus! Like that! Fuck me like that!” She pleaded as her hips started to rise and fall in rhythm with his thrusts, her eyes full lustful desire.

DJ, apparently not wanting to be left out, got onto the bed and moved into a position to Sarah’s right. When DJ got near Sarah’s head, Marcus suddenly pushed his torso up with his arms, rising up as far as his arms would take him. Using his cock as a pivot, Marcus spun until he was laying on his right side, legs pointed almost perpendicular to Sarah’s ass. Grabbing her left leg as she placed it over his side, he used it for the leverage needed to keep fucking her pussy. 

Sarah placed both of her legs in a position over Marcus’ side and hips, her legs bent so that her knees were facing her tits, grinding her pussy into his cock as he fucked her.

DJ moved so that he was lying on his left side, facing Sarah as he reached down and found her mouth with his. 

Marcus was fucking her as she lay on her back while DJ was roughly kissing her mouth and squeezing her right breast with his right hand, consistently manipulating the nipple. She was stroking the length of DJ’s hard cock with her right hand and as DJ squeezed very hard as she felt herself beginning to orgasm. 

By now, Marcus had made her cum enough that he recognized the signs and started encouraging, or berating her depending on how one looked at it, with his words.

“That’s right bitch, cum on that cock. Make that whore pussy cum all over that big black cock. You know you need that big black cock, bitch. CUM!”

Marcus pounded her pussy even harder as Chuck could see Sarah and the look of delight that she had on her face.

Sarah moved her mouth away from DJ’s intruding tongue, both so that she could catch her breath and so she could beg.

“Fuck me Marcus! Fuck me with that big black cock. I’m cumming ALL over that big cock! Do you like that? Do you like it when white whores cum all over that big black cock?”

Marcus’ continued to plow into Sarah’s sopping wet pussy, but Chuck had observed them enough that he knew Marcus was nowhere near ready to shoot a load into her. Chuck was a little disappointed, but he continued to slowly jerk his cock as he watched Sarah cum. 

Marcus continued to fuck Sarah in that position for several minutes, even though Sarah had finished with her orgasm. 

Abruptly, Marcus withdrew his cock from Sarah and said, “Move D,” As he extracted himself from her legs. DJ moved straight backwards off the left side of the bed until he was able to stand up. Sarah noticed his cock spring up and down several times with the movement. 

After he had detached himself from Sarah, Marcus moved up the right side of the bed and turned over on his back, now at Sarah’s left side. “Up.” He said.

Sarah turned over and began to climb on top of Marcus, she paused and grabbed his cock, guiding it back to her cum soaked pussy before completely straddling him. Chuck watched as she sat down as hard as she could, trying to force the length of his cock back into her pussy.

“Come on D, tap that ass.” Marcus said, looking at his friend.

DJ moved from the side to the foot of the bed, his cock bouncing as he moved. 

Chuck watched as Sarah sat down on Marcus’ cock and stopped, displaying her gaping asshole to DJ. Marcus pulled her tightly to his chest and, once she was resting on it, moved his hands down so that one hand was on each of Sarah’s ass cheeks.

Chuck’s eyes grew wide as Marcus spread Sarah’s ass cheeks, offering her now gaping hole to DJ.

DJ started toward the pair, climbing up onto the bed and kneeling momentarily at the couple’s feet. He then stood up on the bed and cautiously took several small steps and stopped when his feet were on the outside of Marcus’ knees. DJ knelt so that his knees were on the outside of Marcus’ hips and DJ’s cock was now poised at Sarah’s widely gaped asshole.

Neither Sarah nor Marcus had moved as DJ was positioning himself, although Marcus’ cock was still buried deep within her. 

When the enormous head of DJ’s cock touched her asshole, Sarah began to beg.

“Fuck that ass! Stick that big cock in me DJ! Shove that black cock in my ass.”

When DJ pushed the head of his cock into Sarah, she continued her tirade.

“That’s right, fuck that ass! Fuck me!”She screamed.

Once the head had entered her ass, Marcus released the hold that he had on Sarah’s ass cheeks, moving his hands to rest on the small of her back. DJ stopped the forward motion of his cock as Sarah cried out in pain. He pulled his cock out about an inch and leaned forward so that his mouth was over top of his cock. 

Chuck watched as DJ’s mouth swirled in a motion similar to what one makes when they are brushing their teeth. He realized that DJ was gathering a lubricant so that he could keep fucking Sarah. Suddenly he saw a stream of saliva leave DJ’s mouth and slowly, in a fairly long stream, travel toward DJ’s cock. 

When DJ was sure that the saliva would land on his cock, he released it and it landed as a glob on top of the shaft. DJ took the first two fingers of his right hand and started swirling the spit around the circumference of his cock. When it was sufficiently lubricated, he continued to push inside Sarah’s ass.

DJ had to repeat the process one additional time, but eventually he was able to put his entire length inside her ass. DJ pumped in and out several times before either Sarah or Marcus moved.

Sarah pushed back and raised herself to meet DJ’s cock, effectively placing her tits directly in front of Marcus’ mouth. Marcus took full advantage as he popped Sarah’s left tit into his mouth by moving his mouth over her nipple and sucking it inside. Sarah moaned as that was approximately the same time as DJ’s cock bottomed out in her anal canal.

“Yeah, like that DJ! Fuck that white asshole!” She squealed gleefully.

Chuck had never seen anyone outside of a porn movie take multiple cocks at the same time. But here was Sarah, with a total of about twenty five inches of hard cock inside her, pleading for them not to stop.

It took the trio a few moments to develop a cadence that worked. Sarah would move her torso forward, aided by both Marcus and DJ’s strong hands, until both cocks left her orifices at the same time. Then she would push back with her arms and both cocks would simultaneously be forced back into her.

Sarah was setting the pace. She was also getting ready to cum.

“Fuck me, fuck me god dammit! Give me those cocks!” She pleaded.

“I’m gonna cum! AHH, you’re making me cummmm!”

Sarah increased her pace as the waves of her second orgasm hit. Suddenly, she could not seem to move herself fast enough. She rocked herself frantically as the two cocks were repeatedly plunged into her.

Each time that she slammed back against DJ’s pelvis, she screamed, “Yes!Yes!Yes!” At the top of her lungs, repeating it over and over until she finished.

Her pace was slowing as Sarah’s orgasm faded. 

DJ leaned down so that her ear passed near his mouth as she rocked back and forth.

“Bitch, you gonna make me cum.”

As soon as she heard this, the residual tiredness of her orgasm disappeared.

“Yes, GOD Yes! Give me your cum. Fill that white ass!” As her tempo increased.

Chuck could see the imprint of DJ’s hand on Sarah’s hip as her forced her to move his cock in and out of her asshole at a faster pace.

“Fill me! Fill that white ass!”Sarah continued to beg.

Chuck knew that his services would soon be needed as he could tell from the frenzied pace that DJ was getting ready to shoot a load into Sarah’s ass. He stroked his cock a little faster but he did not want to cum yet.

“I’m gonna cum bitch! Gonna fill that ass!” DJ suddenly yelled as he made her stop abruptly, his cock buried to the hilt as he started to unload.

Chuck witnessed his balls constrict and knew that hot cum was being shot into his Sarah.

Sarah must have felt the squirt of warm liquid, as she started screaming, “Yes, cum in me! Fill that ass!”

After a few seconds, DJ forced Sarah’s hip forward and started fucking her again. Chuck saw the creamy white cum slide down off of DJ’s cock and fall downward. He was unable to see where it went as it was obscured by DJ’s body.

DJ continued to pump Sarah’s ass full of cum for over a minute. The only way that Chuck knew this was because DJ kept telling Sarah what he was doing at the same time that she was begging him to do it.

“Cummin in that ass, bitch!”

“GOD Yes!”

“Fillin it up!”

“Fuck yes! Fill me!”

“Take that cum bitch, take that cum”

“Give me all that black cum! All of it!”

DJ finished cumming but kept his cock inside her as she kept rocking back and forth. After one or two of her rocks, he fell into the same rhythm with her, his cock neither going in farther nor exiting. After a few of these rotations, DJ used his hand once again to stop her motion while he removed his cock from her ass. DJ exited the bed by simply walking on his knees backwards until he reached the foot of the bed. As soon as DJ stood up and headed toward the bathroom, Chuck moved in.

Chuck buried his tongue under her asshole to catch the dripping cum. Once he had captured the droplets, he shoved his tongue as far as he could inside her asshole. He tasted the now familiar tartness of cum mixed in with her ass juices.

Chuck had never been this close to an orgasming pussy, well certainly not one that was caused by a humongous cock plowing into that pussy. He placed his hands on each of Sarah’s ass cheeks and backed his face so that it was about six inches away from the combination of cock and pussy. 

Her asshole had yet to shut completely from the pounding it had received from DJ as well as from Chuck’s tongue. There was an opening of about a quarter of an inch that kept winking at Chuck as it open and closed, in response to the cock that was still fucking her pussy. 

Sarah was riding Marcus’s cock after DJ had left the bed when she almost immediately felt the bed drop under Chuck’s weight. She knew that he was cleaning up the massive amount of cum that DJ had shot into her ass, but she also knew that she and Marcus were preparing to cum.

Chuck lapped up the cum that was on the outside of Sarah’s pussy. In doing so, he felt the hardness of Marcus’s cock on the back of his tongue. He licked the outside of the pussy lips that were being stretched by the entry and exit of Marcus’ cock. 

“I feel him. I feel his tongue on my cock.” Marcus said as he looked deeply into Sarah’s eyes. She had already felt Chucks tongue in her asshole and when he started licking the outside of her stretched lips, she knew that his tongue would be on Marcus’ cock as well.

Sarah didn’t want Marcus to notice, but the thought of Chuck licking the cock that was making her cum was an incredible turn on. One of the few things that she had never tried. 

“I’m gonna cum, Marcus! You are gonna make me cum! She said as she grabbed both sides of Marcus’ face and held his head so that it could not move from her piercing gaze. She moaned into his now open mouth and he reciprocated.

Chuck heard both Sarah and Marcus moan as his tongue was now working Sarah’s pussy lips and Marcus’ cock. He could tell from the increased rhythm that both individuals were preparing to cum.

He heard both Marcus and Sarah speaking but he was unable to understand the muffled words. It was obvious that Sarah had started cumming first as Chuck witnesses a wave of her juice gush over the outside of Marcus’ cock. It was when he witnessed the first trickle of Marcus’s cum traveling out of Sarah’s pussy, down the center of Marcus’ shaft, that he stopped breathing.  
Out of reflex, his face darted forward until his tongue was resting on Marcus’ cock, catching the cum as it dripped down. Chuck lapped up wave after wave of hot come and he struggled to keep up with the sheer volume of cum that was being shot into, and subsequently exiting from, Sarah’s pussy. 

Chuck had no idea how long he was at the back of the fucking duo, sucking and lapping at the cum. Finally, he noticed that they had stopped, with about seven inches of Marcus’ cock glistening on the outside of Sarah’s pussy. That left about seven inches still inside her as Chuck’s tongue darted around her pussy and Marcus’ cock until there was no evidence of cum left. 

Sarah desperately wanted to turn her head around and watch Chuck finish cleaning but she diligently held Marcus’ attention by snaking her tongue into his open mouth. She felt him moan into her mouth and she nearly exploded with delight as she was not sure why he had moaned. In all probability, it was due to her kissing him, but her mind fantasized obsessively that it was Chuck’s tongue that made him moan. After all, that same tongue had made her moan plenty of times. 

After Chuck finished and left, she collapsed onto Marcus’ chest, leaving his withering cock inside her.


	5. Take Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Bartowski is trying to take down an arms dealer. One member of the team is more vested than the others.

A/N The author has made no profit or derived any other material benefit from this work. No ownership or claim to Storytelling (2001) or When Harry Met Sally (1989) is asserted or implied. 

As always, don’t like, don’t read.

 

Chapter 5: Take Down

 

21 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412 

0915 PST

Sarah Walker and Marcus Kane had been joined at the hip, amongst other places, for what seemed to Chuck like a month. In actuality, it had only been nine days since the first time that Marcus had spent the night in their room. 

Chuck was constantly amazed at Marcus’ ability to fuck as well as Sarah’s ability to BE fucked. At times, she seemed insatiable, constantly begging to be fucked or to have cum shot into her. He suspected that her begging for cum for was for his benefit, mostly. Not that Chuck minded, he diligently cleaned each new load, but he was tired.

They had not spent the night in their bed at home, or even in the SAME bed, for nine days now. Chuck was welcome to clean up any messes that Marcus or any of his friends had left, but Marcus had made it clear that he didn’t want Chuck in the bed when it finally became time to sleep. The room had two beds, but he never slept in the other, as Marcus always brought one or more friends with him. Therefore, Chuck spent his nights trying to sleep in his chair, when someone wasn’t shooting a load into one of Sarah’s willing orifices.

There had even been one night when Marcus had brought DJ and four friends with him. After making her dance and strip for them, they had spent the entire night fucking Sarah, sometimes singularly, other times with two or more. Chuck had determined then, that the stereotype about black men wasn’t true. It was true that DJ and Marcus were large by comparison, but the rest of the guys seemed to be Chuck’s size or smaller. The final time, the six of them had fucked her in tandem. One cock entering her almost as soon as the other had left.

It had taken Chuck a while to clean THAT up. 

And that didn’t include the times that they had gone out. Her, dressed like a slut in some barely there dress and hooker heels. 

Marcus and his friends had taken her shopping almost every day, buying more clothing for her to “look beautiful in” for when they went out at night. Apparently, Marcus liked to display her as his latest conquest. Chuck had noticed the first few times they had returned to the room, she had been missing her panties. After the second time, she simply stopped wearing any.

Chuck didn’t know what transpired when they went out, as Casey wouldn’t let him monitor the comms. Casey told him that they had plenty of coverage as they had three assault teams standing by at the ready for the duration of the mission. 

Plus, according to Casey, “We don’t need you back here jerking off listening to Walker!”

In his mind, that meant that there was something to listen TO and Chuck really was starting to wonder what happened when they went out.

They left each morning, after the obligatory morning fuck-fest and subsequent shower. Each day, she left wearing some slutty outfit, part of a collection that seemed to grow every day. The outfits were not quite as lascivious as the outfits she wore out at night, but they were none too conservative either.

Chuck had learned that Marcus owned some type of women’s boutique when he had helped Casey do background checks.   
But they returned to the room each night, and each night he watched as one or more well hung black guys fucked Sarah. His Sarah. She was still his Sarah. She kept telling him that, once even as she had a cock in her pussy and one in her ass, being double fucked. She had locked eyes with him, as she rocked back and forth on the two cocks impaling her, told him that she was his right before she threw her head back in orgasmic bliss. 

She had once even looked him in the eyes and told him she loved him even as the two loads were being pumped into her. Marcus and James Barber, another of Marcus’ friends, had laughed at him as he moved in to clean their mess that time. He found that he didn’t care. 

He didn’t care; he was having the time of his life. Ever since they had discovered that Chuck liked to watch Sarah get fucked and then clean her afterwards, it was all he could think about. Now, he had spent more than a week watching her take one cock after another, load after load of cum. 

He watched them, asleep on the bed. Marcus spooned in behind her as she lay on her left side. His right arm was over top of her, possessive even in sleep, and his hand rested on her exposed breast. Chuck knew that as soon as either awakened, they would instantly begin again. 

Sometimes, if she woke up first, she would smile and mouth the words, “I Love you” at him. He then watched as the adoration in her eyes turned to desire as she reached for Marcus’ big cock. 

He is shocked at how hot he finds that, watching her eyes change from emotion to carnal need.

Occasionally, depending on the amount of alcohol consumed, one or both of them has to pee first. That had once led to a session on top of the bathroom sink as they had been unable or unwilling to make it back to the bed. The tile floor was cold on Chuck’s knees after Marcus had finished.

He was once again regulated to the chair as Marcus had brought DJ with him last night, and DJ was asleep on the remaining bed.   
Sarah seemed calm, at peace, not at all like she had been just a few short hours before. When she had repeatedly, and loudly, begged to be fucked; and then doubly penetrated; then fucked again. Continually pleading for more and more cum.

By Chuck’s count, Sarah had five orgasms during last night’s session, though each of the men had came only once. That hadn’t meant that there was no need for Chuck, who was once again astounded by the amount of cum each man could generate.

But he was tired. And if he was tired, Sarah HAD to be exhausted!

21 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412 

0915 PST

 

She awakened instantly but did not open her eyes. She knew that she was in bed, by the feel of the giant cock in her back, it was with Marcus. She lay there and let her mind reflect recent events.

She is playing a role. 

In this particular case, for this mission, she was playing the ditzy blond whore that loved to fuck, anyone, anywhere at any time. It was one that she had been trained for, but also one that she was very good at. And it seemed to be the perfect mission for their, Chuck AND her, newfound fetish.

She was getting repeatedly fucked, sometimes upwards of fifteen times a day. The last week had seemed like one orgasm after another and she was going to miss it. And Chuck seemed happy as he had cleaned multiple loads from her pussy and ass, although there were quite a few loads that he had missed as they had happened when she wasn’t in the room. 

She was even going to keep the dresses that Marcus and his friends kept buying her to “model” for them. “Model” normally meant being fucked hard in the dressing room, with the garment lying on the floor. She had had so many pairs of panties ripped off her, that she had finally stopped wearing any.

She had lost count of the number of different cocks that she had taken, but she was sure that Casey was keeping a tally. She hadn’t been fucked this much since she, Carina and Zondra had spent those three weeks in Jamaica four years prior. Strangely enough, it had been mostly black men then too. Although, none with a cock as large as Marcus’.

After the first night with DJ, Marcus took her to his condominium in Santa Monica. The unit he owns is on the top floor of a large four story building. There are two long walls of windows, one with a beautiful view of the ocean, only a few blocks away. 

The first time that he takes her to his condominium is also the first time that he fucks her in her ass. She is naked and bent over one of his sectional sofas when he shoves his cock into her, after first making her beg for several minutes. He seems to like fucking her ass in the condo, for they do it each time they are there. He also likes to make her beg.

She is playing a role.

After each night’s activities, he brings her back to his condo, ostensibly to change into the new days clothes. But each day, he ends up fucking her in some ever more humiliating or degrading way. She is sure that Casey is monitoring the action as he had broken in the first day and installed who knew how many cameras.

She almost laughs at Marcus when, on the third day he brings her there, he tells her that he is going to take her away from Chuck. After making her beg incessantly once more, he is fucking her deeply in her ass, when he tells her that she needs him. It amazes her how many men, especially those men with very large cocks, think that their cocks are some sort of magic wand that causes women to fall at their feet to do their bidding. 

Granted, there are A LOT of women that do just that. Certainly, Sarah Walker is not one of those women. A woman who falls in love with a cock just because of the way it makes her feel. 

She is playing a role.

He tells her, as he pushes the entire length of his massive cock into her ass in one long, brutal thrust, that he was going to force Chuck to leave her.

She bristled immediately at that statement and came the closest that she had ever come to intentionally breaking cover.

“If you mess with him, he will hurt you.”

This caused Marcus to laugh but he did not even slow down the pummeling of her asshole.

“If you hurt him, I WILL kill you!” She finished with, her teeth gritted.

He continued to laugh and his thrusts grew even more savage.

“I love him.” She says as she feels the first squirt of cum enter her gaped asshole.

She can’t help herself. She feels her own orgasm start with as the first globs of his cum drip down onto her pussy. It is the first time during the week that she cums from just a cock in her ass. She hates herself for it.

He throws her onto the sofa the second that he is finished and stands ominously over top of her. It takes all of her will power not to kill him. 

She is playing a role.

Once, he fucks her as she is pressed completely naked against the glass of a window facing the ocean, this time not even wearing heels. The window is on the half of the wall that does not have a balcony in front of it and she has an unrestricted view to the street below. That also means, however, that she is displayed for anyone that happened to be looking up or walking by for almost thirty minutes. She is screaming at the top of her lungs, “I love you! I love you Marcus!” as he shoots his massive load into her ass. 

Casey, that prick, texted her a picture of herself, plastered against the window, Marcus’ black hands extremely noticeable against the whiteness of her hips. The photo was definitely taken from street level, but Casey must have used a telephoto lens as look of ecstasy is plainly evident upon her face. She knows she should, but she can’t make herself delete the photo.

She is playing a role.

She had been able to steer enough of the activities back to the room that Chuck seemed happy, but Casey seemed to get more agitated each time she takes a cock somewhere other than the room. And there HAD been a number of those. 

She had been fucked in both booths in the VIP section at Sledge, the nightclub at the hotel, as well as in both the Men’s AND Women’s room. She had been fucked in the back of Marcus’ limousine, once bent over the back of the same limousine, (Marcus let the driver Sean Winston fuck her that time) and numerous times at the boutique. 

There was even one time that Marcus let, or made (she wasn’t sure which and didn’t care) her eat Tiffany’s pussy while Meagan sucked his cock. Tiffany had a screaming orgasm all over Sarah’s tongue as Marcus shot a huge load of cum, plastering Meagan’s face with his thick goo. Sarah and Tiffany BOTH had cleaned the dripping cum off Meagan’s face and bare chest.

It had taken some pretty deep digging past several off shore accounts and shell companies, but Casey had discovered that Marcus actually owned the Chantel Boutique. Tiffany Gordon and Meagan Inez were more than they appeared as well. Both had graduated from UCLA with Business Degrees and Tiffany had even spent a brief period as an asset for the DEA. Sarah doubted that Marcus knew that little bit of information, as Casey hadn’t even exposed it. Chuck had discovered it when he flashed on a surveillance photo of Tiffany that Casey had taken. 

Tiffany was the only one in Marcus’ circle that had been in the intersect.

Marcus had chosen those closest to him carefully. They were all educated, articulate and highly intelligent. There were no thugs or petty criminals. They were also very loyal to Marcus, who, except for the occasional abuse of the females with his monster cock, treated his people well.

It was one of the things that made him so dangerous.

She HAD been able to gather intelligence too. It was not all, as Casey eloquently put it, “Sport fucking.”

While Marcus and DJ were tight lipped about their business, some of Marcus’ other associates were not as disciplined. Two days prior, after James Porter had fucked her from behind while she sucked off Franklin Cardon in the dressing room of the boutique, she overheard them talking as they were getting redressed. She had been seemingly invisible to the men as they discussed an, “important shipment that Marcus was waiting on” that was, “due in the next few days.”

Later that same night, at the club, she heard Duncan Crews tell James Barber that he “needed to be ready” and “maybe as soon as tomorrow.” It was difficult to hear over the music in the club and it hadn’t helped that her head was beneath the table in the VIP section, sucking Crews’ cock.

It was that night that she had been fucked by six black cocks, for hours! She was reminded that she could have been a stripper from the reaction that she had received from those six guys, as well as Chuck, when she danced for them.

She was playing a role.

One time, when Chuck had gone to work a shift at the Buy More, and Marcus was in a meeting, she had even managed to fuck Casey, straddling him in the chair in front of the monitors until they both had cum. It was quick and dirty, she simply lifted her skirt and mounted him, but it HAD put Casey in a better mood, albeit briefly.

The one thing that she hadn’t done was make love to Chuck. She had given him several hand jobs and he seemed to get off as she talked about taking enormous cocks while she stroked him, but his cock had never been inside her.

It seemed like every time they were alone, all he could talk about was some huge cock from her past. It almost made her want to tell him about her complete sexual history, at least since her arrival in Burbank anyway; almost.

She was thankful that the mission was soon going to be over. It had almost been impossible to convince Marcus to come back to her, she no longer thought of it as their, room last night. He was becoming increasingly controlling and demanding as he made her act more and more like she belonged to him, like she was his possession. The thought of this shocked her mind but moistened her pussy. 

She was playing a role.

Right?

 

21 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412

0920 PST

 

This morning was one that found Sarah waking first. Chuck saw her tense slightly as she got her bearings, remembering where she was and who she was with. She laid there for approximately thirty seconds before she opened her eyes and immediately looked over to him. He saw her eyes soften as she silently mouthed the word, “Hi”, to him, not yet wanting to disturb Marcus.

He mouthed the word “Hi” back to her but he must have a looked worried, because she silently asked, “You OK?”While pointing at him with the forefinger of her left hand and dipping her eyebrows.

When he nodded that he was fine, he watched as she slowly lifted Marcus’ arm and moved out from underneath it. She was able to untangle herself and exit the bed without waking Marcus, who only stirred slightly. When she passed near him, Sarah lightly touched his leg and whispered, “Soon.”Before heading, naked, into the bathroom.

Chuck did not know what she had meant by the word. Did that mean she hoped the mission would soon be over, or that his cleaning services would soon be needed? He found himself hesitantly hoping for the first, but suspecting the latter.

As he listened to Sarah in the bathroom, he looked over at the sleeping black man and noted that he was sporting quite the example of morning wood. When Sarah had exited the bed, it had left Marcus’ taut stomach and chest exposed. The mammoth cock was lying over his stomach and was almost to his well defined pectorals as he lay there with his legs and knees slightly bent, still in the big spoon position.

Chuck could tell from the amount of water running and the number of times that the toilet flushed, that Sarah was in the midst of her cleaning ritual and not just peeing. He knew that she was cleaning her anal canal in anticipation for another bout with the two other men in the room.

When she exited the bathroom, Chuck felt a twinge of tightness in his chest as she did not even glance at him as she walked back to the bed of the man that currently seemed to own her. Her eyes briefly scanned the sleeping form of DJ on the first bed before they locked onto the colossal cock of the man she had slept beside.

Sarah walked past Chuck, tit bouncing as she walked, her highly erect nipples leading the way. Her eyes remained glued to Marcus’ cock and Chuck saw that she was licking her lips. She entered the bed from the same side that she had exited, leaning forward so that her ass and pussy were facing Chuck.

But her efforts were not for him, as she proved by grabbing Marcus’ rock hard cock and moving her mouth toward it. He stirred as her mouth sucked in the massive head and Chuck saw him smile but his eyes remained closed.

“Damn, baby. You’re sooo good at that.” He said as he drew a rapid breath between his teeth.

Her ass and pussy were still pointed at him and Chuck saw her pussy begin to glisten as it once again anticipated a fucking. He could see her blond hair swinging in the morning light sneaking through a slit in the window curtain as her head bobbed up and down and side to side. He could hear the sounds her mouth made on his cock, and see the look of bliss on Marcus’ face as Sarah pleasured him.

Chuck’s hand moved to his rising cock. His attention was briefly drawn away from Sarah when he saw DJ get out of bed and head to the bathroom, apparently awakened by the activities in the other bed. His eyes snapped back when Marcus moved his hand and grabbed Sarah by the right arm, pulling slightly.

Sarah climbed up and mounted Marcus’ gigantic cock with an ease of practice that startled Chuck. She only needed to rise up and down twice on his cock before there was enough juice that she was able to slam the full length into her sopping pussy. 

Chuck heard the toilet flushing in the background as DJ exited the bathroom and began to collect his clothes from the night before.

“DJ, you want in on this?” Marcus asked as he pulled her down on top of his cock.

“Nah, I gotta go. I’ll call you later and let you know-“He paused, instantly putting the two spies in the room on alert.

“About what the-” DJ paused again, although this time he may have been distracted by Sarah’s gaping asshole, possibly reevaluating his decision not to participate.

“Client says.” He finally finished as he continued getting dressed.

“Okay, but give me about an hour to take care of this pussy,” Marcus said with a grin.

Sarah was just starting to cum all over Marcus’ cock when DJ was sliding on his suit jacket. He seemed to be once again re-evaluating his decision as she bounced up and down screaming, “I’m cumming Marcus! I’m cumming all over that big beautiful black cock, Marcus! Make me cum!”

DJ paused but finally acquiesced, waving to Marcus as he tuned and exited the room. Marcus waved back before returning to the still vocal blond on his cock.

“I’m Cumming! I’m cumming baby!” She cried as she struggled to catch her breath.

After several more deep thrusts, Chuck couldn’t tell at this point who was actually controlling the action; Sarah slowed her up and down movement before stopping completely and putting her face to Marcus’.

As she gently and lovingly placed small kisses on Marcus’ lips, Chuck heard her tiny voice.

“You made me cum baby. I came all over that big beautiful black cock.” 

Chuck watched Sarah slowly lift her ass up until about eight inches of Marcus’ glistening cock was exposed before she gently started back down.

“I love it when you make me cum Marcus. I love to cum all over your cock.” 

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued planting small kisses on his lips, all while she slowly, mere millimeters at a time, worked her pussy up and down his cock. It was almost as if, Chuck’s mind reeled, they were making love and not just fucking.

‘NO! His mind scolded him, she loves YOU!’ The other half of his warring brain reminded him that she had not said it this morning on her way to clean herself for the man she was currently riding. ‘NO! She was NOT making love to Marcus, she WASN’T!’

‘She was stalling, yeah that’s it!’ His mind instantly grasped at the straw. She was stalling so that they could know when DJ called. 

‘That’s It!’ His mind sighed in relief until he was reminded that an hour was a LONG time to stall. 

Sarah knew that she was going to have to prolong this session, hopefully long enough to at least hear Marcus’ side of the phone call. The NSA had still been unable to crack the encryption of either man’s phone.

She moved her tongue over Marcus’ lips and then slowly into his open mouth. She didn’t allow her lips to touch his as her tongue snaked over his teeth. After running her tongue slowly back and forth over his teeth, Sarah gently pushed her tongue inside his mouth and let their lips lightly touch. She heard a light moan emanate as he attempted to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back from Marcus with an equal amount of force. He gave up after his head was raised off his pillow by a few inches, and she followed his mouth back down.

She was playing a role.

“I’m yours Marcus.”She whispered as she slowly continued to pull herself off of his pulsating cock, resuming soft kisses in between each word.

“I’m yours, make love to me Marcus.”

Chuck stopped breathing. There was no denying it now; he had heard it from her own mouth. Did she forget that he was in the room?! Did she forget that he even existed??!!

‘NO! Idiot!’ The voice in his head was now Casey’s. ‘She’s just doing her JOB!’

Chuck let out his breath. He knew that was true. It had to be true. She was just doing her job. You know, the job that required her not to just fuck the man beneath her, but to make love to him. The same job that had now made Chuck’s cock rock hard.

“Make love to me Marcus, please!”

She was playing a role.

But, as Chuck was painfully aware, it wasn’t Marcus that was setting the pace. For his part, he seemed content to lay there and let Sarah move herself up and down on his cock at a positively GLACIAL pace. He was letting her set the depth of each stab, although Chuck noticed that she seemed to be letting more and more of Marcus’ impressive length exit her pussy before changing direction and starting back down. 

After several minutes at a snail’s pace, Sarah was now taking the entire length of Marcus’ cock, removing it all the way out until Chuck had started to see the head of the massive dick before she gradually lowered herself all the way down to the hilt.

“Please, Marcus, please. Make love to me.”She whispered over and over as she kissed him, occasionally darting her tongue into his mouth.

“I’m yours Marcus. This white pussy belongs to you.” 

When she said this, Chuck saw Marcus grab her hips in an apparent attempt to speed up the action. As soon as he did, Sarah placed her hands over the top of his and whispered, “No Marcus, make love to me! Make love to YOUR pussy.”

This seemed to appease him, as Marcus dropped his hands back down so that they once again rested on the outside of her legs. Sarah continued after the brief interruption.

“This is your pussy Marcus, I’m yours!”

Chuck watched in open mouthed horror, as Sarah continued her actions and words. He was unable to let go of his own cock as his hand now moved up and down its length.

‘It’s her job moron’ Casey’s voice again in his head. 

Chuck wanted it to be true, didn’t he? 

He loved Sarah and knew that she loved him, although now he wasn’t sure that it wasn’t exclusive just to him. He squeezed his cock hard enough that he winced with that thought. Could he share her? He had watched, WAS watching, her fuck other men. 

He had seen her fuck Marcus repeatedly over the last eight days. Except she wasn’t fucking him, Chuck’s mind told him, she was making love to him. Not with him, TO HIM!

Chuck had always made the distinction between making love and fucking. While he had witnessed Sarah getting fucked repeatedly, he, himself had never fucked her. THEY had always, ALWAYS made love, he told himself. Now, he was watching her make love to another man. This was something else that he never figured that he would ever have to think, or worry, or be freakishly excited about. 

She was playing a role.

She was. She was playing a role she kept telling herself. She was getting fucked by the massive cock of a man that she had been tasked with apprehending. Only, he wasn’t fucking her this time, she was setting the pace and she knew that she was treading in dangerous waters. She couldn’t help herself, this felt so GOOD! This felt so right! Just like it did with…

‘CHUCK!’ her mind screamed. ‘He’s watching this, he’s hearing this.’ 

She schooled her mind as she was reminded that Chuck was fine with her fucking other men, had encouraged her to, in fact. 

Except, she wasn’t getting fucked.

She was making love.

To a black man with an enormous cock.

And Chuck was watching.

She didn’t look at Chuck, she couldn’t. She was afraid of what she might see. The expression of betrayal on his face as she willingly made love to another man. 

Her mind received a respite from her ramblings as she heard Marcus moan and she snapped back to what she was doing. She couldn’t help herself. She wanted Marcus; she needed him desperately at that moment. She startled herself as her mouth seemed to act independently from her brain.

“I need you Marcus! I need that big cock! I need that cock to make love to me, to KEEP making love to me! I’m yours baby!”

Sarah was playing a role.

Sarah was also getting ready to have an orgasm. She was going to cum all over Marcus’ cock while telling him that she needed him; that she wanted him to make love to her; to not stop.

Not fuck.

Make love.

Sarah’s words caused Chuck’s chest to tighten and his mouth felt like a desert. He couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. The woman he loved was forcing him to watch her make love to another man, forcing him to watch as she slowly fell for him, slowly started to love him.

Except, she wasn’t forcing him, his mind screamed. She was LETTING him watch.

And watch he did. He couldn’t figure out how Sarah was able to maintain such a deliberate pace. Normally, she was bouncing up and down on Marcus’ cock or begging him to fuck her harder. Normally her own orgasm would be ripping through her as she begged him to cum in her pussy. 

Wait a minute, he thought. HER orgasm.

Chuck knew that women sometimes faked orgasms, probably had been doing so since the beginning of time. He had seen the movie where woman loudly faked one in a diner to prove to her companion that it could be done. What couldn’t be faked, and what Chuck had a clear vision of at this moment, was the rushing of orgasmic juices emanating from Sarah’s pussy. She wasn’t faking, she was cumming!

It was soon confirmed by the increase in her breathing and her words as well.

“Oh Marcus! I’m cumming baby, I’m cumming!” She told him but once again prevented Marcus from increasing his pace. SHE was setting the pace; SHE was going to have an orgasm on her own terms.

While she was making love.

To a black man with an enormous cock.

With Chuck watching.

She was playing a role, right?

Except, she wasn’t.

Well, shit.

 

21 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1412 

0950 PST

Sarah had collapsed on top of Marcus’ chest after her slow, but very intense, orgasm. His mammoth cock was still inside her and she could feel it expand every so often at it. The spasms expanding her when he forced more blood into his aching cock.  
She knew that she had to keep stalling for a while longer, but she also knew that Marcus was getting impatient. While he had been content for her to cum all over his cock after giving herself to him, she knew that he was going to want to fuck. Soon.

She was right. He made it clear when he rolled onto his right side, tossing her over onto the bed as he pulled his cock from her dripping pussy. She continued to roll until she was on all fours, making a conscious effort not to even glance in the direction of Chuck’s chair. She felt, as much as saw Marcus get up onto his knees and move behind her. When she felt his hand reach up to her wet pussy to lubricate his cock even more, she knew what was next.

“Beg, bitch! Beg for this cock!”

She hesitated, and she didn’t know why. It wasn’t the first time that he had made her beg to have him fuck her in the ass. No, that had happened many, many times. But never, her mind realized, never in front of Chuck.

He slapped her ass with his right hand, hard! “I said beg, bitch!” 

“Please Marcus!” She said while looking back at him over her left shoulder as she continued to ignore Chuck.

“Please What? Bitch!” He said, slapping her ass once more.

“Fuck me Marcus! Fuck me!”

Chuck had heard and seen Sarah beg on multiple occasions. She had repeatedly begged numerous black men to fuck her or to cum in her over the past week. He had even heard her beg Marcus, and had seen the way that Marcus responded by smiling and stroking his cock before giving Sarah what she was asking for. He didn’t think, however, that he had ever heard Marcus TELL her to beg.

“Where bitch where?” Chuck heard Marcus’ commanding voice as he rubbed the colossal head of his cock over Sarah’s asshole. 

As soon as the head touched, Sarah fell forward off of her arms, her head laying on the bed in the opposite direction, placing her asshole at Marcus’ disposal.

“My ass, Marcus! Fuck my ass!” She begged.

Chuck was astonished. He had seen Sarah beg to be fucked, and actually get fucked, in her ass many times and with many partners over the past week. He had never heard her beg Marcus for it and he was sure that he had never seen Marcus fuck her asshole. He was sure that he would have remembered because Marcus had, by far, the largest cock of the crew that had been fucking Sarah. One would remember a cock like that if it had fucked her asshole.

“Beg bitch! Beg! You know how I like it! Now BEG!” He said as he started rubbing Sarah’s now puckering asshole.

Wait. What?

Marcus had said that she knew how he liked it. They had done this before. But Chuck was SURE that they had NOT done it. He REALLY needed to know what they did when they left the room.

“Fuck my ass, baby! Shove that big black cock in my ass.” Sarah continued to plead.

Chuck’s heart had not recovered from the spectacle that he had just moments ago witnessed. Sarah had made love to a giant cock and used that cock to make herself orgasm. AFTER basically telling Marcus that she loved him.

His heart had not recovered, but other parts of him were fine. He felt his cock shoot all over his stomach and hand even as Sarah continued her rants.

“Fuck me Marcus! Fuck that white ass. Fuck YOUR white ass.” She screamed.

There it was again, Chuck thought as his hand slowed its movements. She’s giving all of herself to him.

“Tell me whore, tell me you want it again!” And there it was. Proof that this was NOT the first time, that they HAD done this before.

“Your ass Marcus, fuck your ass!”

With this, Chuck saw the massive head of Marcus’ cock easily slide into Sarah’s gaping asshole. He was forced to stop and pull back, standard lubrication technique, but soon his entire length was in her.

Sarah had moved back up onto her hands so that she could use her arms to push herself back onto his cock. He really did like to fuck her ass, she thought. And she liked it too, very much. She threw her head back as once again her mouth overruled her brain and she screamed, “Fuck that ass Marcus. Fuck your white ass.”

A brief moment of panic erupted in her brain as she realized that he was going to make her cum again. ‘Dammit, that’s the second time this week’ she internally chastised herself. ‘That NEVER’ happens!

Except it WAS happening. Marcus’ enormous cock was pounding her anal canal and she felt the first wave hit.  
“I’m gonna cum baby! Fuck that ass! I’m cumming!!” 

Chuck had never seen Sarah cum before from just anal sex, he didn’t even know that was possible! But there she was, rocking back and forth on Marcus’ cock while screaming about what she was doing.

“Fuck that white ass, baby! Fuck your white ass!”

That was evidently all the encouragement that Marcus needed as she felt the first squirt of come enter her. She felt as his cock’s pace quickened, like always, with the extra fluid now in her canal.

“Fuck yeah, bitch” He grunted, still pumping cum into her, as her orgasm subsided.

She felt Marcus continue to savagely pump her ass, even though she could no longer feel any cum being deposited. It took her brain a moment to realize that he was doing it for Chuck, although she didn’t instantly know why. Perhaps he was showing Chuck that he was the alpha male, that Sarah was his or perhaps he was denying his cum from Chucks tongue.

Her brooding thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Marcus’ phone ringing.

Wait, she thought. That hadn’t been an hour, had it? She knew that it been a little while, but it could not have been an hour. Surely she wasn’t losing time. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told her that, in fact, an hour hadn’t yet passed. 

He quickly removed his cock from her ass, his cum dripping from the tip, as he lurched for his phone that was on the nightstand.  
“I need to take this.” He said after looking at the caller ID. He pushed the talk button and said, “Hang on a second.” To whoever was on the other end of the call. Chuck watched him as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sarah was still on all fours on the bed, Marcus’ cum leaking from her ass down onto her pussy. They had gotten lucky, DJ had called early.

Sarah rolled over so that she was sitting and finally looked over at Chuck. Normally, he would be eagerly lapping up the cum that was leaking from her asshole, but he just sat there with a stunned look on his face and he had yet to move.

They heard the shower turn on as Marcus attempted to mask his call from the other occupants of the room. Casey, however, had placed bugs throughout the hotel, that could, “hear a mouse fart from fifty feet.” So Sarah knew that they were getting at least Marcus’ side of the conversation.

“Sarah…” He started. His voice small.

“Not now, Chuck!” She scolded as she reached for a section of sheet and began to wipe the cum, Marcus’ cum Chuck thought, from her ass and pussy.

“Now get over here and at least make it LOOK like you cleaned me.” She directed.

Chuck didn’t move. He just sat there, in his chair, with that stupid look on his face.

“Chuck! Move! Before Marcus comes back!” 

The tone in her voice startled him and he rose to his feet, on auto pilot as his brain rushed to comprehend what had transpired. He had shuffled to the bed and stood there for several moments, neither saying anything.

The bathroom door opened and Chuck looked up, expecting to see Marcus exit. Instead, all he heard was his voice, “Takin a shower baby, you coming?”

“Right there!” She said cheerfully as she hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She never looked back at him. Chuck knew; he had watched her, holding out hope that he hadn’t completely lost her.

His heart dropped even harder as he heard the bathroom door close. 

She never looked back.

 

21 JANUARY 2011

RANCOR HOTEL: ROOM 1410 

1110 PST

Chuck and Casey stood in front of the recording equipment in Casey’s room, reviewing Marcus’ side of the conversation.

Chuck had barely been able to breathe as he had been able to hear Sarah, once again giving herself to Marcus, in the shower. Normally, it was all part of their morning routine, the only time that Chuck didn’t participate. Although today, it was different.

Everything was different.

The pair had finished fucking in the shower, dried off, and Sarah once again donned one of the slut dresses that Marcus had bought for her along with the matching whore length heels. Neither had spoken to, or even acknowledged Chuck’s presence in the room, as they playfully bantered while they decided which slutty outfit she should wear.

‘It was probably for the best,’ Chuck thought as the door closed on the leaving couple, ‘I wouldn’t know what to say.’ 

He had managed to take his own shower, washing off the dried cum on his stomach that he had deposited as he watched Sarah give herself away. He had even managed to dress himself, although he was still numb.

Casey, being the deeply insightful and emotional person that he was, simply said. “Sorry kid.” When Chuck zombie walked into his room.

They listened to Marcus’ end of the phone conversation, easily heard over the noise of the water.

“Yeah, D. Go ahead. I’m clear.” His voice was almost a whisper, but the NSA bugs were THAT good!

“The Athenia out of Panama.” 

“Berth 12, dock 4, got it”

“11 o’clock. Awesome!”

“Get everybody ready and meet me at my condo.”

“Yeah, we should be there in about ninety minutes.”

“Yeah, see ya in a bit.”

Chuck heard the beep of the ended call as Marcus walked to the bathroom door. He had a moment of déjà vu when he heard, “Takin a shower baby, you coming?” before Casey shut the tape off.

“Awesome!” Casey exclaimed. “We’re up; I’ll let the teams know.” He said as he grabbed his cell phone to place the call.

Chuck just stood there, staring at the recorder, the numbness never leaving his body.

 

21 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S LIMOUSINE: ENROUTE TO SANTA MONICA

1115 PST

Sarah’s mind was still reeling as she and Marcus were on their way to his condo, their usual routine for the last eight days. She had been unable to reconcile in her mind what had transpired earlier that morning. She and Marcus had fucked, several times. 

What concerned her, what SCARED her was that she had made love to him. 

She couldn’t even place any of the blame on Marcus, although she had tried, lamely coming up with, ‘‘he could have stopped me’. But, why would he? She had spent nine days with him, almost round the clock. She had fucked him, and his friends, pretty much whenever, wherever and however they had wanted. Had she not, just this morning, just a few hours ago, thought about how she was going to miss this.

Only now, she didn’t know what “this” was.

And she couldn’t figure out why Marcus had denied Chuck, failing to allow Chuck to immediately attend to his cleaning duties. 

Marcus was getting more openly hostile towards Chuck, all part of this new possessiveness that Marcus was exhibiting. Granted, it had been fortuitous this morning, as Chuck’s stunned look and unmoving body would have demanded some type of explanation. One that her mind, even an hour later, couldn’t come up with.

She needed to figure out some way to talk to Chuck, and soon. She felt positive that all she needed to do was soothe his ego a bit and reassure him that she loved him. And she did love him, he had to know that. She had known that he always needed extra reassurance as he always felt that she was, “So far out of my league, I’m not sure we’re playing the same sport.” She didn’t really know how to handle boyfriends, it was a new experience for her. She has had long term fuck buddies, Bryce being one, but never in her life had she actually had a boyfriend. 

Although Sarah was certain that Casey knew the time and place that the shipment of arms was coming in, she did not. She had been unable to speak with Casey as she had to leave with Marcus. Well, that was their normal routine anyway. That is what they had been doing for the past eight days. Why should it be any different today, it COULDN’T be any different; that would tip their hand.

There was only one problem.

It WAS different. 

Marcus was not the biggest cock that she had ever fucked, but he probably was the biggest that she ever enjoyed fucking. He was enormous, but not so big that it was almost impossible to take. And take it she had, A LOT!

Sarah didn’t know why she had given herself to him this morning, but she knew that she had. It was not the same as when she had screamed that she loved him at the top of her lungs the other day. She was playing a role then, playing to his ego. This morning, his ego wasn’t involved. Yet, she gave herself to him anyway.

She couldn’t help but remember the stunned look on Chuck’s face, not believing what he saw, what he heard. She had hoped that he knew that she was playing a role, but that had been when she WAS playing a role. He had also been there when she stopped playing a role, when she gave herself to another man.

She couldn’t help herself, even now.

 

21 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

1145 PST

Sarah was not sure that she was going to make inside Marcus’ condo, for the final time, with all her clothing intact. She had spread her legs in the back of the limo when he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. She had stopped wearing panties because they had kept getting ripped off anyway, so he had unhindered access to her wet pussy. She was surprised when he had stopped after fingering her for only a few minutes, even after she had made it clear that she wanted more.

They had chosen her outfit this morning together, laughing as they joked about how much each dress showed of her ample assets. She was wearing the purple dress that Marcus had bought her a few days prior at the boutique. It was not the sluttiest in her collection, and the most distinguishing characteristic was not the fact that her breasts were displayed prominently, they were; nor was it the fact that her pussy was on full display when she sat down due to its extreme shortness, as were all the dresses he and his friends had bought; the most distinguishing characteristic was the zipper that ran from the center of her breasts, the entire length down to its hem. 

It was when he told her to unzip the dress before they had stepped from the limo that she began to wonder if she was going to be naked on the way in. Not that she minded. She would have proudly walked up to his condo, naked except for her five inch purple heels, letting the world know that she was soon going to get fucked by this gorgeous black man behind her with the twelve inch cock. After all, had he not displayed her to the world just a few days prior as he fucked her pressed up against the glass window facing the beach.

She still had the picture that Casey had sent her, stored on her phone, as proof.

Marcus had not made her take the dress completely off, but she sensed that he knew she would. They walked up to the elevators hand in hand, her tits bouncing and her wet pussy on full display, un-obscured by the sides of her dress as they flapped outward when she walked.

Even one of his neighbors cast an appreciative glance at them when she was leaning against the wall, dress fully open, Marcus’ hand at her pussy, lightly rubbing her clit, as the neighbor stepped from the elevator. It was obviously not the first time that the neighbor had witnessed such a spectacle.

“Heels only, for the rest of the day.” He said as they stepped into his condo. Immediately she let the dress fall to the floor, not even bothering to pick it up, as she went to him. 

She stood in front of him and placed her arms slowly around his neck, pulling him close that she could tenderly kiss his succulent mouth. He allowed her to kiss him for a few seconds, before pushing her away and passing by her. He removed his suit jacket and laid it on the back of one of the bar stools at the island that separated the main living area from the kitchen.

“What are you?” He asked as he turned to face her.

“I’m yours” She replied.

“That’s not what I meant, what are you?”

A momentary panic set in and only her training saved her from expressing fear at the question. Did he suspect her as an agent? How could he know?

That’s not what he meant, at all.

“Are you a whore?” He asked but she sensed that it was not an accusation.

“I’ll be whatever you want Marcus, I’m yours.” She replied. 

Suddenly, her heart froze at just how true that statement was at that second. She WAS his. The scary part was that now he knew it too.

“Are you a whore?” He repeated.

“Do you want me to be a whore Marcus? Can I be your whore?” She replied as she placed her right hand between her thighs and started rubbing her clit lightly with her finger, squatting slightly as she spread her legs.

“Are you a whore? He repeated again as he stood in front of the island, glaring at her intently.

“Yes, yes Marcus. I am a whore.” She said breathlessly as her finger continued to rub her clit. Then he asked her something that shocked her, and not only because she was not sure of the answer.

“Why?”

She paused for a minute, running all the possible answers through her mind. She couldn’t help but notice that her traitorous finger had not stopped, her pussy now very wet, her hips starting to gyrate with the motion of her finger. She didn’t know what he wanted to hear, didn’t know what she should say, so she did the most outlandish thing that she could think of; she told the truth.

“Because I love to fuck Marcus. I love to take big cocks until they cum in me. I-I can’t help it, it’s what I NEED Marcus. I need it. I need YOU.” 

The problem with dealing with highly intelligent people, Sarah knew, was that they were very often hard to fool, hard to bullshit. They rarely accepted things at face value and they always strived to get at the heart of the issue. Marcus was no exception.

“Why?” He asked again.

They were not in the heat of passion, he was not making her beg; he was simply asking a question of the woman that he had fucked countless times over the last nine days. One that stood before him, naked except for the stiletto heels that he loved, fingering herself as she looked at him. A woman that he now knew he could do whatever he wanted with. 

“Tell me.” 

“Oh Marcus!” She said as her finger started working her clit faster.

“Tell me.”

The sound of her finger against her wet pussy was only offset by the soft hum of the refrigerator behind him. She slid her middle finger down into the folds of her pussy lips and slowly inserted it inside.

“Marcus.” Was all that would come out of her mouth as a second finger found its way into her wet pussy.

“Tell me, dammit!” He ordered as he leaned his torso toward her. 

She now stood there, in front of him, fucking herself. She could tell that her actions were having an impact on him; it was very difficult to hide a hard twelve inch cock.

She knew what he wanted to hear. She knew what she had to say. But she knew it wasn’t true.

“I love you Marcus, I love you!” She panted, unable to look away from his intent stare as she continued to fuck herself for him. And it WAS for him. She had known that before she had first touched herself. 

“Stop.” He said but she had no idea what he meant.

“Take your fingers out of my pussy.” He said, clarifying.

She didn’t want to, she really didn’t. She was not that far from making herself cum, and that was probably the point. 

“Please Marcus, I love you!” She repeated, hoping that he would let her continue.

She knew that she could defy him, that she could fuck herself until she came all over her fingers. And she desperately wanted to cum, needed to cum. He had not moved. He had not rushed to her and forced her to do what he told her to. He didn’t have to and they both knew it.

That WAS the point.

He didn’t say another word, there were no further commands. He simply stood there and waited for her to comply; waiting for what he knew was going to happen, to actually happen.

She withdrew her fingers and stood there, her breath coming in spurts.

”Tonight is your last night at the hotel.”He tells her as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“No, we don’t check out until the…” Her words fell off as she suddenly realized what he had meant. He was telling her that she was now his.

“Sean will take you back to the hotel when I leave. He’ll help you pack your shit and then bring you back here.”

It was not a request, and she found herself ACTUALLY wondering what she would do if this wasn’t a mission, if she was just a “regular” person and not an agent. She literally sighed in relief that she wouldn’t have to make that decision, as she was afraid of the choice she knew that she would make.

“Ok baby.” The two small words with such a huge implication hung there after they had exited her mouth, a testament to the power he held.

They stood there, Sarah didn’t know for how long as her mind was still struggling to comprehend what was happening, when there was a knock on the door.

She flinched and turned toward the door, finally breaking the hold that Marcus’ eyes had on her. In walked DJ and nine, no ten, of Marcus’ business associates. She recognized all ten of them as she had spent more than a week fucking each one, alone, in pairs and en masse. She knew each of their names and could recite their background information from memory.

It was obvious that something was happening.

She made no move to cover herself or run away; she HAD fucked everyone in the room, some quite a few times. They seemed to ignore her as she stood, displayed like a trophy, in front of Marcus.

They walked past her and exchanged greetings with Marcus, who had moved into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and started passing out waters to the group. When one of the group, Steven Matlen, leaned in and asked Marcus a question, his answer was simply, “Go for it.”

 

21 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

1825 PST

Sarah had been worried that she would spend the rest of the day getting fucked in every way imaginable by twelve very well hung black men. It turned out, most of the crew had spent the afternoon watching pay per view. True to what Marcus had told her, she had spent the day wearing nothing but heels, parading around the condo naked. 

In the first hour, Steven Matlen had fucked her on pretty much every surface, flat and otherwise, available in the condo. Most of the rest of the afternoon, they left her alone, only asking her to act as hostess by retrieving food and waters, occasionally squeezing her ass as she walked by. She had noticed the absence of any alcoholic beverages being consumed, but took it as a sign of the impending arms shipment.

She had, however, been fucked by three of the crew for about ninety minutes late in the afternoon. She had noticed Marcus again being asked for permission, and once again granting it, watching as she had been doubly penetrated while she was sucking a cock, “Airtight” as Jason Whitley had called it as he was shoving his cock in her mouth.

The others had left an hour ago, Sarah assumed they were going to prepare for the evenings business, and DJ had departed just moments before. It was dark outside, the sun had set an hour before, and the lights from inside the condo were reflected back in from the glass on the windows. They were alone in the condo, just her and Marcus, and she was perplexed. 

“Is that what you wanted?” She said from her seat on the sectional. She wasn’t sure, but she was probably sitting on some sort of recently deposited bodily fluid. By some miracle, her heels had stayed on, a bright purple contrast to her feet.

“What do you mean?” He replied from his bar stool behind her. She could not see him, but she felt his stare on the back of his head.

“Did you want to see me get gang fucked for hours while you watched? Is that why you gave them permission?”

“It was what you wanted wasn’t it? That’s what you kept screaming anyway.” 

“Is that what you wanted Marcus?” she repeated.

He did not answer, instead he simply said, “Stand, go to the window.”

Sarah knew that, due to the darkness outside and the light inside, she would be seen for miles by anybody in visual distance. She knew what he was doing, what was going to happen. When she found herself enjoying the thought, she briefly wondered what she was becoming. What she was turning into for a man that she was going to put in a deep dark hole for the rest of his life.

But not right that second.

She stood up and slowly walked to the window that she knew he wanted her to go to, the same one that she had been pressed to days earlier. She stopped when she was about a foot away, her naked reflection clear in the glass. She could see him in the reflection as well, still sitting on the barstool, although he had turned it to the window.

“What are you?”

“I’m your whore Marcus.”

“Why?

“Because I love you.”

She watched his reflection as he stood and walked into the main living area, stopping when he was fifteen feet behind her.

“Beg.”

Her pussy and ass had been pummeled several times in the past few hours, and yet her only thought was of how she was going to get Marcus to fuck her. She suspected that the normal begging that she had been doing was not going to be sufficient and she couldn’t take the chance that he would deny her.

“I love you Marcus. I want to be your whore! I need to be your whore.” She looked at his reflection, hoping to gauge his reaction. To her horror, there was no reaction, no movement or change in expression.

“Please Marcus, I need you! I need you to fuck me! Fuck your white whore Marcus!” She pleaded with still no reaction.

“Please Marcus, please! I love you! I’ll do anything! Please!”

She was frantic now. She felt the tears start streaming down her face as she sobbed, “Please Marcus, I’ll do whatever you want, be whatever you want, fuck whoever you want! Please Marcus, I love you!”

Suddenly, even though she was sobbing uncontrollably, she was calm internally. She had an epiphany. She was no longer playing a role. She DID love Marcus, in a way; loved the things that he did to her and made her do. She realized that if they had met before she had joined the CIA, she would have gone anywhere, done anything, just to be with him. 

He had taken his massive twelve inch black cock and made her into his whore, and she loved him for it.

“Nigger” He said.

‘What?” she sobbed.

“Call me a nigger.”

‘No Marcus. Please, I love you!”

‘Call me a nigger, bitch!” He said but she saw him start to rub the front of his pants.

“Nigger!” She says softly, still sobbing.

“Louder, bitch!”

“Nigger!” She says, but only a little louder than before.

“If you want this dick, you’ll tell me!” He says as she watches him open the front of his pants, his enormous cock pointing at her in the window.

“Nigger!” She says louder as she feels the moistness in between her thighs.

“Again!” He says, now stroking his length. Taunting her in the reflection.

“Nigger!” She practically screams as her hips start to slowly sway from side to side.

“Beg.” 

“Please Marcus” She says.

“Bitch, I’ll stop right now. You know what I want!” 

“Nigger, fuck me nigger!” She screams as she falls forward, placing her left hand on the window glass as the fingers of her right hand move to her wet pussy.

“Fuck me nigger, fuck this white pussy, fuck this white whore!” She shouts as she shoves her ring and middle fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

“Beg bitch, beg for this nigger cock!” He shouts as he takes a step toward her.

“You fucking nigger! Fuck me! Fuck me nigger! Fuck this white whore! Fuck your white whore nigger! She shouts.

“Where bitch? Where do you want this cock?”

“My ass nigger, fuck my ass!” She screams. She doesn’t think that her fingers can move any faster, but her words spur a renewed energy and she pushes her fingers in and out at a feverish pace.

Marcus moves forward, dropping his pants when he is standing right behind her. He doesn’t rub her asshole, choosing to shove the massive head inside her as she continues to fuck her pussy, continues to beg.

“Fuck that ass nigger, fuck that ass!”

She doesn’t know how it’s possible and, quite frankly, she doesn’t care, but Marcus does not stop until his pelvis rams against the cheeks of her ass. He has plunged his enormous length into her in one thrust. There is no slow in and out, no waiting to make sure everything is lubricated. She is his whore and he is going to prove it to her. 

Almost as soon as she felt him bottom out in her ass, she started to cum. She didn’t know if it was because of her fingers or his cock, but she knew it was going to be the biggest orgasm she had had in a while, maybe ever.

“Fuck me nigger, fuck that ass! I’m gonna cum nigger! That nigger dick’s making me cum!” She screamed as her left arm gave way and they collapsed against the window, Marcus having to step forward to compensate. 

She could not think, she could not breathe as wave after wave after wave of pleasure hit her. She was only vaguely aware of her own fingers as she rammed them in and out of her. All that she seemed to be able to concentrate was aware of was the monster cock that was currently pounding her ass. It should have been painful, it shouldn’t have gone in as easily as it did, and it shouldn’t be making her cum. But it was, and it showed no signs of subsiding.

She desperately wanted to speak, desperately want to beg Marcus to never take his cock from her ass, but she couldn’t. All she could do, all that she WANTED to do, was pray to whatever deity that would listen. Pray that Marcus would never stop fucking her, never stop making her feel like his whore, never stop making her feel alive!

Her orgasm was peaking when she felt the first squirt of his cum. At least she thought it was anyway, for as soon as she felt his cum, she rose to even greater heights of pleasure. She never wanted this to stop, never wanted him to stop pumping his hot cum into her. 

She had to tell him, she desperately wanted to tell him to never stop, but she knew that it was going to still be a while before she would be able to speak. It was taking all her concentration just to breathe. Her fingers had stopped when she first felt his cum, so she now knew that it was him, fucking her ass that was giving her this amount of pleasure. 

Marcus must have liked watching her fuck for hours, as he had pumped so much cum into her that it had actually splattered against the window with his thrusts. He continued to pound her ass, shooting blast after blast into her, splatter after splatter hitting the glass. 

While she was still in the midst of her orgasm, she finally found herself able to speak.

“I love you Marcus!” 

 

21 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

1930 PST

 

Sarah Walker was in a quandary. 

She had just experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. It was the second time today, and the third time this week, that Marcus had made her cum by fucking her ass. That had NEVER happened, even with Carina.

She didn’t know what to do. If Marcus left tonight, she would never again feel him inside her, never again feel the extreme pleasure that his cock provided. 

She had realized as she watched him pull his spent cock from her ass in the reflection of the glass, throngs of cum dropping from the both of them, that she was in love. It was the cum that made her realize it. She was in love…with Marcus’ cock  
.  
As she watched a huge drip of cum drop from his enormous cock, she thought of Chuck. It made her feel extremely guilty that it was the first time in a while that she had done so. She knew that Chuck would have been in heaven, eating up the gobs of cum that Marcus had pumped into her ass. Her pulse quickened as she thought of Chuck’s mouth in close proximity to Marcus’ cock, but she stopped the thought before it had gone very far.

Chuck had watched her all week. Watched her take cock after cock, load after load of cum. Other than the outbursts about her attire, all he had offered were words of love and support. 

And she had betrayed him.

She didn’t really think that Chuck would mind the fact that she had fucked every one of Marcus’ associates. She was fairly certain that he HAD seen her fuck all of them. Just not every time.

And he was there this morning, watching as she gave herself to Marcus for the first time, as she made love to him. And she DID make love to him. She knew that now.

But she wasn’t IN love with Marcus, not yet. She was not naïve enough to believe that it wouldn’t happen. He had progressed in nine days to the point that it took Chuck two years to achieve. But then, he had about three inches more cock than Chuck had, AND he fucked her the day they met.

And she didn’t want to lose Marcus either. He had brought her to heights, made her do things, made her FEEL things that she had never even thought possible. At least his cock had.

And she knew if he left the condo, he was gone forever.

He had told her that the limo would take her back to her hotel, that he had business that he was going to drive himself to. Drive himself in a car she didn’t even know he had.

They had showered together after the session at the window and had, once again, made love. His cock slowly making her orgasm as the water ran over her body. She had to stop him, had to tell him.

But she couldn’t. That would be treason.

“Please, baby! Don’t leave me!” She pleaded.

“I’ll be back later. Then we can go to the club, I’ll see you in no time.” He replied.

But she knew he wouldn’t. She knew that if he left, she would lose him.

“No, Marcus. Please don’t go! I have a bad feeling! Please don’t leave me. I love you!” She pleaded as she tried to get him to stop getting dressed.

“I have business, baby. I’ll see you later!”

She couldn’t stop him. She watched him leave and she started to cry. She cried like she did when she was little, when her father had taken her away and she had missed her mother.

He was gone. She had lost the only cock that she had ever been in love with.

It broke her heart. 

 

21 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

1945 PST

She sat there for a few minutes, staring at the back of the door that he exited. 

Sarah didn’t know if Casey had just been hitting redial, or if he just somehow knew that she had cut her phone back on, but as soon as it powered up, it rang.

“On the street Walker, black van. Move your ass, meets in three hours.” He said in his usual curt tone, ending the call, not even waiting for a reply.

She had seen the black van parked up the street the first day that Marcus had her pressed to the window. While that it was possible that anyone passing by could see them, she had known that Casey was watching. He had sent her photographic proof, and it wouldn’t surprise her if she soon received a similar picture from tonight’s activities. Casey was THAT big of an asshole. 

As she made her way out the building, she was met at the side entrance by Sean Winston, Marcus’ limo driver. He was insistent that he had received instructions to take her back to her hotel and insure that she packed her things. He would not accept her telling him that she had wanted to spend some time at the nearby Santa Monica Pier, insisting that Marcus had made his instructions very clear.

Marcus clearly was staking his claim.

When it became apparent that Winston was not going to let her go anywhere, she began to position herself so that she could subdue him. It became unnecessary when she heard two silenced shots nearby, and then saw two darts sticking from Winston’s neck.

“We don’t have time for this shit Walker.” Casey said stepping from behind a parked car.

“Help me get him into the limo.” Sarah said, opening the rear passenger’s side door.

After placing Winston inside the limo, knowing that he would be out for twelve hours, the two agents walked across the street and climbed into the black van. Casey briefed her on the time and location of the shipment as well as the placement of the tactical teams as she was changing into her mission gear. It was the first time in a week that she wore panties and a bra.

“Where’s Chuck?” She asked before Casey could comment on what had happened inside the condominium over the course of the afternoon.

“He’s already setting up at the dock.” Casey responded tersely.

“How is he doing?” She asked, thankful that Casey couldn’t see her face in the darkness.

“He watched you give yourself to the mark Walker, and he doesn’t even know HALF of it. How do you think he’s doing?”

“It was an act Casey.” She said, knowing that neither one of them believed the words.

“Well it was an Oscar worthy one.”

It was approximately ten minutes before Casey spoke again.

“You should have told him what you had been doing Walker. I think he would have been okay with it. Judging from the conversations that you two had when you were jerking him off, I think he would have liked knowing.”

“Geez. Casey. Do you watch me twenty four hours a day? That’s kinda creepy.”

“What do you expect Walker, you knew the room was wired, you have a tendency to perform for the cameras. I think you like knowing that you have an audience” He smirked.

“And what the fuck was with trying to keep Kane from leaving, miss “it was all an act”?”

She didn’t answer, she couldn’t.

 

22 JANUARY 2011

PORT OF LOS ANGELES

0020 PST

 

The ship was due into the port at 2300 hours on the 21st, but it was over an hour late by the time that it docked. Sarah and Casey were each leading a tactical assault team. Sarah was wearing a baklava to cover her face as she didn’t want anyone in Marcus’ organization recognizing her. She took the additional precaution of putting tinted goggles over her distinguishing blue eyes. 

Chuck was leading the assault team that was responsible for observing the entrances and exits of the pier area. Chuck himself had taken an elevated position in one of the offices overlooking the berth so that he could observe most of the egress points. There were too many outlet points to cover with a full team on each, but luckily, Chuck had video surveillance of each one.

The assault teams moved in unison as it was thought that Marcus and all of his people were on site. They had thought wrong. 

 

22 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

0038 PST

 

When Marcus had escaped from the Port of Los Angeles while Casey, Sarah and the multitudes of tactical team members rounded up Marcus’ accomplices and secured the ship, Chuck knew that there was only one place that he would go. The only reason that Chuck had been aware of the fact that Marcus even owned the condominium was that it was contained in the flash that he had had in reference to one Tiffany Gordon, asset for the DEA. It was mentioned in the flash that it was a place that she frequented and listed Marcus Kane as the owner. Neither Casey nor Sarah had bothered to give him that or ANY other, information.

Chuck knew that it would take Marcus thirty minutes or more with traffic to drive from the Port of Los Angeles to his condo in Santa Monica. Thanks to a helpful NSA Chopper pilot, Chuck was able to drop down onto the roof of Marcus’ building in just under eleven minutes. From there, he was easily able to gain access into Marcus’ condo and he located the safe in a matter of minutes. While the safe was top of the line, Chuck had it open in under a minute. He removed several important items, closed the safe, and waited in the dark for Marcus.

 

22 JANUARY 2011

PORT OF LOS ANGELES

0041 PST

 

It took approximately 15 minutes to secure the area and inventory the cargo and the prisoners. It took Sarah and Casey a few more minutes to realize that Marcus Kane was not amongst those prisoners. It only took seconds after that to realize that Chuck was gone as well.

Both agents were in full on panic mode.

“Where is he Casey?”

“WHICH he, the stud or the moron?”

‘’Both, and Chuck is NOT a moron Casey!” Anger was now mixed in the panic in her voice.

“Where would Marcus go Walker? You should know; you were joined at the crotch for almost two weeks? And where is the fucking geek?”

“Wait!” Sarah said as she turned to Casey, her body now shaking with several kinds of terror. “You didn’t tell Chuck about Marcus’ condo did you?” She accuses.

“And listen to him whine? No, I didn’t. Did YOU tell him about you and Marcus’ little love nest?

“Oh god Casey, if Chuck gets to Marcus first…” Her voice falls off as the panic screams in her ears.

“I TOLD you that you should have come clean with Chuck, Walker. What are we going to do?”

“We need to get to Marcus’ ASAP Casey, like now!”

After speaking with the leader of the tactical teams, Captain Kingston, Casey rushes back to where Sarah was pacing. “We gotta BIG problem. A chopper will be in fewer than 5.” He says, a little breathless from the jog.

“That’s not a problem Casey; the chopper can get us there in about ten minutes.”

“Yeah, that’s not the problem. The problem is that, according to the pilot of the chopper, he just dropped an agent off at the same place we need to go.” 

“Oh GOD NO! Chuck!” Sarah said as all the blood drained from her face and she nearly collapsed.

“I’ll tell the pilot to hurry”

 

22 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

0045 PST

 

Chuck watched as Marcus rushed into the condo and immediately ran to the safe. Marcus did not seem to notice Chuck sitting on one end of one of the sectional sofas in the room, why would he? Marcus stopped and removed a black cloth bag from a drawer in a nearby hutch, before moving to the safe and punching in the combination.

When the safe door opened, Chuck watched Marcus as he filled the bag with the bundles of cash that were stacked up inside. He placed some papers into the bag as well. Chuck didn’t know that the papers were; he hadn’t bothered to look during his brief search of the safe. It was when Marcus started frantically searching the bottom of the safe, obvious looking for a missing item, that Chuck spoke.

“Looking for these?” Chuck said as he stood up.

Marcus spun quickly; a look of surprise on his face, as his eyes went to the passports in Chuck’s raised hand. Then his eyes went to the gun that Chuck had pointed at him in his other hand.

Chuck really hoped that Marcus didn’t know it was a tranq gun, he felt emasculated enough already.

Chuck watched as the look on Marcus’ face changed briefly to relief, then to smugness.

“As a matter of fact, I was. I am taking a trip and I have need of those, so hand them over.” He said as he extended his hand, palm up, towards Chuck.

“You won’t need them where you’re going. Now drop the bag, turn around, and put your hands on the wall.” Chuck instructed, waving the gun for emphasis as he pocketed the passports.

“Please. Do you really think that I would carry a gun? I have people for that.” Marcus said with a condescending tone, but he complied with the instructions after Chuck waved the gun again.

“Imagine that!” Chuck said as he removed a small, chrome plated, revolver from the small of Marcus’ back, “You’re a liar.” 

Chuck tucked the revolver into his waist band and backed away from Marcus, who once again turned to face Chuck, his hands raised in the air. “I have a permit for that.” Marcus stated before adding, “Is that what this is about?” as he nodded toward the weapon still pointed at him.

“No Marcus.” Chuck said petulantly. “This is about a ship full of weapons with your name on them that just docked at the Port of Los Angeles.” 

Sensing that Chuck did, indeed, know about why his team had been at the port, Marcus decided to change tactics. “Her too?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Chuck replied, not feeling the need to offer any further comment.

“Did you know that I fucked the shit out of her here every day?”

Chuck had NOT known that, but it explained where they went every day, and why they seemed to be so familiar with each other’s bodies when they fucked back at the hotel room.

“I fucked her in her ass right there on that window for forty-five minutes, just a few hours ago.” Marcus said as he pointed to one of the windows looking out to the ocean. “Did she tell you that?”

She had not.

“Did she tell you that she screamed ‘I love you’ as I pumped a load into her asshole the other day at that same window?” Marcus seethed as he slowly lowered his hands.

She had MOST definitely NOT told him THAT!

“She has fucked me and all my friends every day since we met. She spent the entire day here today fucking me and my guys.” He continued as he slowly started toward the door.

“Don’t move.”Chuck hissed.

“She couldn’t get enough black dick. She would fuck anywhere and anyone. And we fucked her EVERYWHERE.” His eyes narrowed as he emphasized the last word. 

“We couldn’t get her to stop begging for it. And how she BEGGED!” Marcus said, now sensing that he was getting to Chuck.

“And did we fuck her! We ALL fucked her! Again and again! I bet you didn’t see it a quarter of the time. She. Could. NOT. Get. Enough. Black. Dick!”

“Did she tell you?” He repeated.

Marcus seemed to be goading Chuck now, stepping forward so that the two men were only a few feet apart. "The funny thing is. She tells me that she loves you! She is bent over my sofa, begging me to cum in her ass, and she tells me that she loves you. YOU!” He spits out as he points at Chuck with obvious scorn and disbelief.

“I kept fucking that bitch’s ass, over and over. Making her beg for the cum that you were never gonna ge-“

Marcus never finished the sentence as Chucks left hand shot out and struck him in the throat, not with enough force to kill, but it prevented any further words from escaping. Chuck did not know if it had been the intersect or his own incensed mind that had struck the blow.

“You will do well do mind your words.” Chuck says sternly, as both of Marcus’ hands rose quickly to grab his injured throat. Marcus stood there, eyes wide, staring at Chuck as he struggled to intake oxygen. 

Neither man moved for several minutes; the only sound in the room was the gasping that was just beginning to subside.

“She said you would. She said you would hurt me. I didn’t, I DON’T, believe her.” Marcus said his wounded voice barely above a whisper.

Chuck’s emotions were beginning to overwhelm his system, as the edge of his vision started turning grey. What had Sarah done? Why hadn’t she just told him?

Marcus lowered his hands away from his throat, rapidly swallowing in an attempt to ease his obvious pain. But he was not done yet.

“And you liked it! You liked watching her fuck ALL those black cocks. You liked eating ALL that black cum.”

‘It’s my fault,’ Chuck thought frantically. ‘It’s my fucked up fantasy that led her here’.

The weight of his tranq gun suddenly became impossible to hold up, and it was only through instinct that he was able to holster it.

‘No, Sarah chose to fuck in this condo. She chose to not tell him’ His mind screamed.

“She loved it, LOVED it when you licked the cum off of my dick.”Marcus whispered.

Chuck desperately tried to school his expression, but failed miserably as his eyebrows raised to his hairline. 

“She didn’t think I knew, but I could tell the little whore loved it. She’s as sick as you are!”

Chuck didn’t know what to think about that, as his mind was reaching its saturation point, but still it continued to race. ‘Casey! Casey HAD to know’ he thought. This pain; this betrayal maybe THAT was what Casey was trying to protect him from by cutting his comm link.

“She was leaving you. Tonight, she was moving in here. She was only going back to the hotel to tell you and get her shit.”Marcus’ voice was a little stronger now, but not by much.

Chuck had suspected that was going to happen from the instant he had witnessed her giving herself to Marcus and he knew that he couldn’t be the one to hold her back. They hadn’t talked for days, and the only time that he had seen her was when she was with Marcus.

Marcus could see that his words were having the desired effects and he was almost ready to make his escape.

“She wanted my baby! Kept begging for my cum! Begging for me to put my baby inside her. She wanted me to marry her!” 

Chuck’s mind instantly came to a realization, in that split second as Marcus’ words were still echoing in his ears. Marcus didn’t, COULDN’T, know that that was the worst thing that he could say. 

Chuck thought, KNEW, that Sarah was the one. Or at least he had until just that second. He thought that she was the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. And with that eventually came…

“Begged me for my baby, begged for my cum, Pleaded for me to impregnate her! So that we could get marri-“

His words were stifled as Chuck’s body sprang into action. He did not seem to be in control as he watched himself striking Marcus’ right knee with such violent sideways force, that it snapped as Marcus fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. He grabbed Marcus’ right arm as he was falling, turning his wrist so that the elbow was facing Chuck. He heard the bone pop under the backward pressure as it struck Chuck’s raised knee. Marcus attempted to get away from Chuck’s assault, but Chuck did not let go of the wrist, still twisting it in his hand. 

Chuck had never, NEVER, wanted to kill anyone in his life. Much less, with the amount of hatred that was inside him at this moment. He pulled Marcus towards him, using his wrist and injured arm as leverage to hold Marcus’ head up as he repeatedly smashed his left fist into Marcus’ upturned face.

Chuck had no idea how many times that he had hit Marcus, stopping only when it dawned on him that Marcus was no longer screaming. Chuck looked upon his unconscious form, the face a bloody mess, as Chuck let go of the arm and Marcus sagged to the ground, the arm twisted in an unnatural, grotesque direction. 

Chuck noticed that his hand and clothes were also covered in Marcus’ blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on the walls and had sprayed all around the pair, droplets traveling as far as the sofa that Chuck had sat on.

The same one that Sarah had bent over while she begged Marcus to fuck her ass, his thoughts reminded him. 

It was his fault. He had driven her to this. He was sick. He had to get away from this pain, from her.

Chuck wiped his bloody hand on his pants as he turned towards the exit. He didn’t even bother to glance back to see if Marcus was still breathing, instead only stopping to pick up the bag that Marcus had loaded before he left the condo into the cool night air.

 

22 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

0059 PST

 

She and Casey had burst into the condo, guns drawn, and she immediately gasped at the large amount of blood that was sprayed throughout the apartment.

“Marcus!” She called out as she went through the doorway, instantly realizing the error in judgment, but it was his condo after all. Her mistake was instantly compounded as Casey yelled,” Bartowski” at the same time. She tried to cover for her mistake slightly by adding, “Federal Agents!”Hoping that it would show Casey that she was severing ties. She hoped that he hadn’t noticed the first error due to the heat of the moment, but she knew that he had.

The pair started cautiously moving about the condo and they did not immediately see Marcus as he was lying on the floor beside a large wooden hutch, partially obscured by a dining table and chairs.

“Here.” Casey said as he saw the body on the floor. Sarah spun to the position that Casey was moving to, not yet knowing who was laying there and whose blood was everywhere.

“I’ll take care of this, you clear the rest of the space.” Casey ordered as he knelt beside the body, checking vitals. But she couldn’t. She HAD to know who was lying there! Her whole world was collapsing and she didn’t know how it had happened. She didn’t have time to ponder the implications of whoever was lying there when she reached Casey’s side.

“He’s alive, barely.” He said before keying his throat mike and calling for a medical team.

“Dammit, Walker, I said clear the rest of the area.” He growled at her.

She ignored him as she looked down at Marcus’ unconscious body. She was numb, she could barely breathe and there was a loud ringing in her ears.

“Chuck…”She whispered.

“No sign of him. You think he did this Walker?” Casey said glancing at her, trying to will here to look at him. Her eyes remained in a fixed stare as Marcus continued to bleed profusely from the wounds on his face. His eye was already swollen shut and there was a large cut on his lip.

“Chuck…” She repeated, again at a whisper.

The rest of their tactical team rushed into the condo and Casey ordered two team members to clear the rest of the area as Sarah at yet to move from her position over Marcus. Casey had to physically move her out to the way as the two medics arrived and began to work on Marcus.

 

22 JANUARY 2011

MARCUS KANE’S CONDOMINIUM: SANTA MONICA

0130 PST

 

Marcus had been loaded onto a gurney and was being transported to the nearest NSA medical facility, approximately twenty miles away. Casey had been amazed when he hadn’t had to physically restrain Sarah to keep her from going with the medical transport. He had even briefly entertained the thought that he had been wrong about her, that she was not compromised.

Now, he was not sure. But they had bigger problems to worry about.

They were near the kitchen island, Sarah sitting in the same chair that Marcus had been in only hours earlier, looking at her reflection in the window glass. Casey towered over her as he stood, cross armed, in front of her. 

“Where is he Walker?”

“I don’t know, Casey, he’s not answering his phone.”

“Christ, Walker, what a cluster fuck!”

“What do you want from me Casey?” She said with anger in her voice.

As he waved over one of the tact team members, he leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from hers.

“What I want AGENT Walker, is for Sergeant Combs here-“ He said as he pointed to the newly arrived agent, “To escort you back to Castle, where you will remain until I get there.”

Where she bristled as his use of the word, “Agent”, she positively fumed at the last statement.

“I will NOT be taken out of this Casey!” She shouted as she stood up and closed the distance between the two until they were nose to nose. “You can’t DO that!” She snarled.

“I CAN, and I AM.” He seethed back at her. Knowing that what he was about to do was going to have huge repercussions, he lowered his arms.

“Sergeant-“He called out, not taking his eyes from Sarah.

“Yes, Colonel!” Was the instant reply from Combs.

“Take Agent Walker into custody and transport her to Castle and put her in one of the detention cells.”

Sarah knew that she could take Combs and could probably take Casey as well, but most likely not at the same time and that did not mention the other four assault team members that would inevitably join in the fray.

“Casey! No, please!” She urged as Combs moved into position behind her. “We have to find Chuck,” She pleads as her voice cracked.

“No, I have to find Bartowski.” He said as Combs placed the handcuffs on her wrists. He gave her an almost apologetic look, “I’m sorry.”

“You should be Casey-“

“Not for this-“He said waving his left hand in the air, indicating her detention, as his right hand moved to the small of his back.

“You know I’ll get out.”

“I know.” He said as he shot two darts into her chest and caught her as she fell.

“I’m so sorry Sarah.” He whispered into the hair on the top of her head.

He picked Sarah’s unconscious body up and threw it as gently as he could over his massive right shoulder. “Follow me.” He ordered.

Combs dutifully followed and watched as Casey carried her to one of the black Suburban’s stationed outside. Casey reverently laid her in the back seat and stood to face Combs. “Sergeant-“

“Sir?”

“First of all, you’re welcome. Agent Walker would have put you in the hospital or worse if I hadn’t tranqed her.”

“Thank you, Sir?” Was the bewildered reply.

“This next part is very important; can you hear me okay Sergeant?” Casey lowered his voice to a command level that the Sergeant had heard many times before, indicative of something very important forthcoming.

“Yes, Sir. Colonel” Combs said, not quite standing at attention.

“Transport her to Castle, remove the cuffs, and place her on one of the beds in a detention cell-“

“Yes, sir!”

“If she escapes-“

“Yes, sir.”

“If even one hair on her head is harmed-“

“Yes, sir.” Combs voice had a noticeable hoarseness. He had been in the military for almost eight years, he had been threatened with being stationed, “At the ass end of nowhere” before, he knew what to expect. 

What he hadn’t expected was for Casey to lean forward so that his nose was within a few millimeters of the Sergeants, whose eyes were now wide with a look of terror, “I WILL kill you!” Casey whispered through his gritted teeth. “Do you understand me, Sergeant?”

“Yes, Sir!” Combs squeaked.

“Then MOVE!”


End file.
